Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars
by Spooks94
Summary: Novelization of Suikoden. A chain of events labels the son of a great general, Tir McDohl, a traitor and strips away his illusions of a just and fair Empire. This is his story of unintended rebellion that evolved into a struggle for freedom.
1. Chapter 1: The General's Son

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_  
By: Spooky Fyre

Disclaimer: The game Genso Suikoden belongs to Konami as do (most) the characters featured in this work. I am in no way profiting from this. Please don't sue I'm in debt as it is.

"Once there was a hero named Barbarossa, 17th Emperor of the Scarlet Moon Empire, often referred to as the "The Golden Emperor". It was he who led the Six Great Generals and their armies into battle against a declining Empire, defeating the usurper Geil Runger and ending his tyrannical rule. So began the benevolent and wise rule of the hero Barbarossa, the sun has risen over the Empire, aptly nicknamed the Golden Empire.

Now, years later the sun has begun to set on the Empire. An unknown force is manipulating the Emperor behind the scenes and now greed and corruption has overshadowed the once virtuous and peaceful nation.

The beginning of the end is drawing ever nearer, the 108 Stars of Destiny are poised to gather and when they do the Stars of Heaven and Earth will unleash a force so powerful that it will shake the very foundations of an Empire.

This is a story of revolution; this is the legend of the 108 Stars of Destiny, the legend of _Suikoden_."

Introduction from _The Rise of the Republic_

**Chapter 1**  
_The General's Son_

A brown haired youth sat in an ornate, uncomfortable chair and stared at his reflection in the polished pink marble floor. Tir McDohl was used to luxury afforded to him because of his father's status but this was a tad overdone for him. _General favored by the Emperor he may be, but even my father has simplistic taste, we live down right Spartan compared to this. Thank the True Runes._ He sighed and fiddled with the ends of his green bandana while one foot tapped out a steady rhythm on the floor.

"What's the matter Tir, are you nervous?" A soothing baritone voice asked. That particular voice belonged to his father, one of the Six Great Generals of the Scarlet Moon Empire, Teo McDohl.

Tir glanced up and smiled a little before shaking his head.

"Don't worry, the audience will be finished quickly. Just be the way you always are." Teo absently smoothed the tunic underneath his armor as he smiled reassuringly at his son. "The Emperor is stern, but there's nothing to be afraid of."

His son nodded and brushed imaginary lint off his red and yellow outfit as he stood, stretching cramped muscles and winced at the pins and needles sensation in his butt and thighs. _It doesn't surprise me really; we've been here four hours or so waiting for an audience. Jeesh, I hope things don't get done this slowly in all the government processes. I can't believe we've been waiting this long!_ Tir thought crabbily; _don't these people have any manners?_

A maid entered the room and stared at the general for a moment before clearing her throat and coughing delicately, interrupting Tir's silent fuming. "Sir McDohl and…" She glanced at Tir before quickly moving on, "his son Tir McDohl. The Emperor will see you now."

"Excellent!" Teo clapped Tir on the back, causing his son to stumble forward before he was able to regain his balance and right himself. "Come my son, you shall finally meet the Emperor."

The woman led the two into s glaringly ornate throne room and Tir noted that there was an abundance of precious metals and rare marble polished until it shone blindingly bright. _His throne is made out of gold? What's the point to that?_ Tir would have shrugged if it weren't for the fact that he stood before the Emperor who was gazing at him with faint speculation in his dark eyes.

Tir thought that at one time he must have been a tall, muscular man but now gravity pulled at his face and gray streaked once dark hair but he was still an imposing man. He radiated charm and something else that Tir couldn't place but he found himself liking the older man, he bowed respectably along with his father and only straightened when the Emperor spoke.

"Welcome, Teo. How are things?" His voice was deep with a distinctive rumble to it that could and did strike fear in the hearts of his enemies when used on the battlefield.

"Much as they were when we fought together in the War of Succession, Your Highness."

Teo answered promptly, good humor lacing his voice.

Emperor Barbarosa chuckled, "Impressive words. Do you not agree, Windy?"

"Indeed, they are the words of a great general." Windy murmured.

Tir's eyes locked onto the woman and he frowned, he hadn't seen her standing there earlier when he had studied the huge room. _She probably came down from the stairs when I was bowing to the Emperor_, he reasoned to himself. Windy was tall and slender with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail at the top of her hair. Tir had heard that she was the most beautiful woman in the Empire but as he gazed her he came to the conclusion that he didn't like her very much. It was something that glinted in her eyes when she observed people and the set to her mouth; she seemed almost cruel. Tir wondered about the validity of the rumors that said she was like Claudia, Barbarosa's deceased wife, who was known to be incredibly benevolent in nature.

"Teo," Barbarosa leaned forward and put all humor aside, addressing his General seriously, "I am sure you are aware of the troubling activity in the north. Would you be willing to travel there to protect the border?"

The elderly man in a scarlet robe stepped from his position behind the Emperor, "Our disputes with the United City-States of Jowston are complicated, but with General McDohl in charge, we can rest assured."

The Emperor's hand grasped the sheathed sword that rested across his lap and he caressed it lovingly, "My beloved sword Prakk has brought me luck on countless occasions. I would like you to have it." He stood from his seat and his open royal purple robe fell about him, obscuring the clothing beneath as he held out the sword.

Teo came forward, his movements oddly formally and somberly grasped the sword and gazed at his ruler, both of them holding Prakk, "Thank you, Your Highness. I, Teo, swear not to disappoint you."

Barbarosa released the sword, a small smile quirking the edges of his lips, "You have my blessings. Good luck, Teo."

Teo nodded and stepped back and the Emperor's shrewd gazed shifted to his son. "So you're Teo's boy Tir. Quite an impressive little countenance. Listen, Tir. Would you be willing to give the Empire a helping hand while your father is protecting that northern border?"

Tir paused thoughtfully before replying. He didn't really want to, if he said yes he was basically enrolling in the military. On the other hand, saying yes might promise him some adventure, although part of him wanted to just say no he knew couldn't afford to act the fool with his father right beside of him. "Yes Your Highness." He replied bowing formally. _Apparently all those etiquette lessons weren't in vain after all._

"You already resemble your father. I shall look forward to seeing you grow into full adulthood." Emperor Barbarosa replied. He was impressed by the young man's seriousness but he glimpsed a glint of mischievousness in the boy's eyes that probably landed him in a bit of trouble now and again.

Teo placed a large hand on Tir's shoulder and addressed Barbarosa, "Thank you for your kind words, Your Highness."

The scarlet robbed minister flipped open a folder and glanced at the writing scrawled upon the paper. "Commander Kraze of the Imperial Guard will be Master Tir's superior."

The older man frowned slightly but said nothing, just as well because Lady Windy chose that moment to speak. "What an attractive young man you are. Good luck to you, Tir."

A shiver rippled through Tir, Windy's words rang false and he imagined that she meant the opposite but surely it was just his imagination. Windy smiled at him warmly and bobbed her head in farewell.

"We had better be going, Your Highness." Teo spoke up regretfully.

Barbarosa nodded, "I'm relying on you, Teo. And Tir, I hope your efforts will surpass your father's."

Father and son bowed low before leaving the throne room. Once outside the two large double doors Tir stopped for a moment and gazed around him intently, committing the place and it's layout to memory, Tir knew that Ted would want all the details of the Imperial Palace.

Teo noticed that his son was no longer behind him and he looked back and beckoned to Tir, "Let's go." Tir nodded and the two proceeded down the stairs and onto the first floor. The palace was known for its uniqueness, the military offices were not located off the palace proper as they were in most other royal compounds. At the Gregminster palace the offices of the military officials were on the ground floor of the palace, right below the audience/throne-room of the Emperor. Teo stopped Tir just outside of one of the small offices.

"This is Kraze's room. You'll be reporting to him starting tomorrow. Go and introduce yourself." Teo instructed.

Tir's nodded and peeked into the room, noting the greasy, skinny man with a goatee sitting at a large oak desk before he stepped inside to greet his future commander.

Kraze looked up, his naturally narrow eyes becoming slits as he gazed at the only son of the great Teo McDohl. _Little punk probably hasn't ever had to lift a hand for anything in his life_, Kraze thought contemptuously. "Heh. So you're Teo's boy. What's your name?"

"Tir," the dark haired youth replied, "sir." He added, sounding as if it were an afterthought. Tir had already decided he didn't like the greasy, gaudy man. His red, blue, purple, and yellow outfit seemed that he wanted to be noticed and his goatee and hair was greased until it shone. _As vain and selfish as you can get_, Tir thought.

_Little punk_. Kraze thought disdainfully. "I couldn't care less if you're the son of a great general. You'll get no special treatment here, understand?" Tir had opened his mouth to reply when Kraze rushed right over him, "Now go on home. Work begins tomorrow. Report here first thing in the morning."

Tir nodded but didn't salute, turned and left the room, not even bothering to back out like you were suppose to in the presence of an officer superior to you. His father was waiting for him outside of Kraze's office, his arms crossed and a frown marring his face as he leaned against the wall.

"Did you introduce yourself?" The general asked as Tir rejoined him and the two started out of the palace. "I must admit I'm quite surprised that you've been assigned to such a weakling, but…" Teo admitted as they stepped off the palace grounds and into the city of Gregminster. "Well, let's get going. Gremio must be worried sick."

'Sometimes it feels as if I've got two fathers, Tir thought ruefully. It was amazing how Gremio acted toward Tir, so protective and sort of motherly. If Teo hadn't told Tir he would have never known that Gremio had served in the Army.

"Ah, home sweet home." Teo said blissfully, startling Tir out of his thoughts. Boots clicked on the polished stone floor and echoed in the small foyer, a door slammed, and then Gremio was dashing toward them from the hallway.

"Welcome home, Young Master. H-h-how did it go? Was everything okay? Were you nervous in front of the Emperor? I was _so_ worried. But I guess everything went fine."

"You shouldn't worry so much Gremio." Teo told the younger man.

Gremio turned startled eyes on the general, "Oh! Master Teo…I didn't notice you at all."

Teo laughed and rubbed the back of head, "Didn't notice me? Good grief. The only one you seem to care about it Tir."

The blonde, scarred man look properly abashed, "Sorry Master Teo." He turned to Tir, "By the way Young Master, Ted is here to congratulate you." A rank, burnt smell wafted into the foyer from the direction of the kitchen. "Oh my god! The stew! The stew!" What was once a delicious culinary creation was probably nothing more then a brown sludge by now, Gremio rushed through the door to the kitchen beyond in a blind panic. _What is it with him and cooking?_ Tir wondered idly.

Teo coughed, "Well Tir, I trust you can take care of things here. I have an, uh, appointment with Sonya. I'll see you later tonight." His father slipped out the door and it closed with a soft click.

Tir smiled slightly, it was funny how his father still got flustered on the subject of Sonya, another one of the Six Great Generals. It wasn't as if Tir didn't know of their relationship, their affair had been going on for a good two years. _Besides you can't go wrong with someone who treats you as nicely as Sonya treats me._ With a glance around the now empty foyer Tir began heading up to his room just as Ted came bursting through the door.

"I head the news, Tir! You met the Emperor, didn't you? Tell me all about it, please. Let's go up to your room, okay? Tell me all about the Emperor right now!"

Tir laughed and followed his friend up to his corner room on the second floor. He was lucky, his father was a general and a noble, which made Tir a noble, and it also made them wealthy. His father owned a spacious two-story house near the palace, right off the Gregminster proper that held the famous gold water fountain of a woman pouring water into the large pool of clear water. It was said that the figure of the woman was modeled after Claudia, Barbarosa's dead Empress. And while their house wasn't lavish and was decorated simply, it had one of the best views in the city. From Tir's room you could see the fountain, from Gremio's you could see the practically the whole city, and from Teo's room you could see inside the palace grounds. Pahn and Cleo's rooms were on the ground floor so their views weren't as spectacular but they were still nice to behold.

Ted pulled his friend inside the corner room that overlooked the fountain and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Please let me join your entourage. I owe so much to Master Teo, who adopted me when I was an orphan, and I want to return the favor okay?"

Tir stared at his friend in shock; _he wants to come with me?_ "Hmm, I don't know…"

Ted shook him a little, "Please, I want to work for the Imperial Guard too. Oh please…"

Tir suppressed is smile as he replied, "I'm still not so sure..."

Ted began to look a little desperate, "Oh, come on. I thought we were friends."

"…"

Ted blinked and understanding dawned in his eyes, "Hey stop giving me a hard time. You're really going to let me join you right? I know what's on your mind."

"Of course I'll let you come Ted." Tir grinned as Ted clapped his hands together exuberantly.

"Great! I knew you were a good friend! Now for more important matters! What kind of man was the Emperor? And tell me about Windy, the Court Magician. Was she beautiful? Come on, tell me everything!"

Tir sighed and relayed everything that had happened that day and he was glad he noted all the details of the palace because Ted wanted to know everything about the palace and the people there. Including the color of the floor.

After Tir had finished Ted nodded thoughtfully, "I see. I am sure I would like to see Windy in person. Hey Tir I really don't know how to tell you this, but… um… Say Tir there's something I want to tell you. Can you keep a secret? Can you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

Tir paused at the intense tone of Ted's voice; he sounded older and sort of weary. "Yes--"

"Young Master! Ted! Supper is ready!" Gremio called from the dinning room, which was just across the hall from Tir's room. _An odd place for a dining room if you ask me_, Tir thought for the billionth time.

Ted scratched the back of head and shook it slowly, " Hey, it's time to eat. Let's go, Tir. We can talk some other time."

"Alright." Tir agreed good-naturedly and the two boys left Tir's room for the dining room; inside the candles were lit to provide illumination in the dying sunlight and the table was set with the 'good china', and a lacy white table cloth was spread across the cherry wood table. The formal setting meant that tomorrow Teo McDohl would leave, not only Teo but Tir as well. The two boys sat in their places, Teo, Gremio, Pahn, and Cleo were already seated and the meal was served.

Teo tapped his spoon against his wine glass, "Are the glasses filled?" Everybody nodded an affirmative. "Attention, everybody. Tomorrow morning, I must travel north. Tir will be responsible for the household in my absence. I'd like you all to give him your support."

The two men and one woman all nodded their heads in agreement. "Gremio."

"Y-y-yes sir?"

"You've taken care of Tir since he was a baby. Thanks to your efforts he's grown into a fine youth. I'm grateful to you."

Gremio ducked his head to hiding the blush staining his cheeks behind the curtain of his blonde hair, "But sir, I…this is my job, an-and besides, serving Young Master is a pleasure for me too."

Teo smiled, his stern face softening, "I'm glad to hear it. I hope you continue to watch over him. Cleo, Pahn, I'm counting on you two as well to help and protect Tir."

Cleo nodded gravely, her headpiece jiggling slightly with the movement, "Yes Master Teo."

"Of course, Sir. Leave it to us." Pahn raised his large fist enthusiastically.

Teo turned to Ted and gazed at the slight boy with dirty blonde hair, "And Ted, I hope you'll always be a good friend to Tir."

"I'd do so even if you said otherwise, Sir. Right Tir?" Ted grinned at Tir who smiled back, nodding his head in agreement.

The general picked up his glass and gazed around the table at his family, "Enough talk. Let's eat before the food gets cold. Let's raise our glasses." He raised his glass high in salute, "To my son. To the empire."

It was the early hours of the morning, pre-dawn to be exact, and the subdued light gave everything it touched an eerie ethereal look, including the face a particular sleeping boy. His trademark green bandana was gone from his head and his face was smoothed out, all expression wiped away by the vestiges of sleep. Two men stood above the small twin sized bed and looked down at Tir McDohl's calm and peaceful face.

"It looks like I won't be seeing your face for a while Tir." The taller of the two men said quietly.

Gremio glanced at his master out of the corner of his eye, "Shall I wake him up?"

Teo shook his head, "No, let him sleep. It's not as if we'll never meet again." He turned away from his son and walked to the door and opened it, "Gremio, you'll take good care of him won't you?"

The other man's eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled, "I will Master Teo."

He nodded and slipped out of the door, Gremio at his heels.

Tir frowned in his sleep and turned, burrowing deeper into his blankets and pillow, attempting to shut out the sound of the door opening and somebody moving about in his room. He knew without of a shadow a doubt that it was Gremio, who at the moment was probably attempting to straighten up his small room.

With a frustrated sigh Tir sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and climbed out of the warm, comfortable bed. He glared at Gremio's back and watched as the older man straightened.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" The older man questioned worriedly.

Tir glared at Gremio a few seconds longer before he sighed and shook his head.

"Good morning Young Master. Master Teo departed while you were sleeping. You're such a late sleeper. Today you start working as a member of the Imperial forces. We must prepare to visit Commander Kraze." Gremio said cheerfully as he threw open the shutters.

_Kraze…Stupid Kraze...stupid, **stupid** Kraze._ Tir grumbled to himself as he brushed his hair into place before tying his bandana back to place. "Uh Gremio?"

"Yes Young Master?"

"I'd like to get dressed…"

Red bled into the man's face, "Oh yes! Of course! Sorry Young Master." He quickly backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Tir shook his head before quickly climbing into his yellow pants, boots, and pulling on his white undershirt. He opened the door and stepped out while he was still wrapping his red outer tunic around his torso and belting it. Gremio stood outside and handed Tir his gloves as the two headed down the stairs.

In the foyer stood Pahn and Cleo. Pahn busied himself by leaning against the wall talking to Cleo, "—so the next time we have a day off…Hey, here he comes. You're late, Young Master and it's only your first day on the job. I'm so excited! Whether it's battling bandits on Mt. Seifu or monsters on Lake Toran, Pahn here's your man."

"Calm down, will you? All you ever think about is fighting. Our job is to protect the Young Master." Cleo said irritably.

"I know, I know. Now let's be on our way to the palace."

_Where's Ted?_ Tir wondered as he opened the front door.

"Hey wait for me Tir!" A voice called from the stairs. Ted came tearing down the stairs as if the very hounds of hell were on his heels. He stopped before Tir, panting and trying to catch his breath, "How can you leave me behind? You know you'll be lonely without me, right Tir?"

The party of four left the mansion and headed toward the palace, weaving through the cobblestone streets of Gregminster until they came to the great iron-wrote gates of Emperor's palace.

"Here we are Young Master." Gremio smiled back at his charge, "Aren't you excited?"

Tir grumbled a reply but it was Ted who actually answered for the grumpy young man, "Tir's to tired to be excited. It's still to early for him."

Gremio laughed briefly as they continued on into the palace and up the stairs to the first floor. A half a minute later they found themselves at Kraze's office and they all filed inside to stand in the small, cramped room.

"Heh. So it's Teo's boy? You're late!" Kraze snarled at them before he even looked up from the papers strewn about his desk. "You can't be pampered all your life, you know. Now for your first assignment, listen carefully, because I'll only tell you once. Northwest of Gregminster lies the Magician's Island, Leknaat the Seer lives there. She has been commissioned to look into the stars. Go there and bring me her results. Are you listening? Tell me where Magician's Island is."

Tir had been glaring at his 'Commander' from under his bangs but abruptly dropped the glare and gave Kraze a brilliant, charming smile, "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Will you please repeat your instructions? It would help if you properly articulate your words this time around." He watched as Kraze's face flushed than took on a brilliant scarlet hue.

"Don't think you can treat me like a fool just because you're the son of a great general!" The greasy man spat viciously.

"It's somewhere northeast of Gregminster is it not?" Gremio cut in with a smile, attempting to ease the tension between his young master and his commander.

"Heh. At least you can understand what I'm saying." Kraze swung his attention to Gremio who raised his eyebrows mildly and made a noncommittal noise at the back of throat. Kraze spat onto to dull floor, "Here are the rest of your instructions. There is no boat to Magician's Island, but I've arranged for a Dragon Knight from the Knight's of the Dragon's Den to take you there. You'll find him in front of the Royal Menagerie. The dragon will transport you to the island. By the way, Leknaat the Seer is the younger sister of Court Magician Windy, so you'd better behave yourself."

_What does he think we're going to do? Molest her?_ Tir thought angrily as they stepped back into the hallway and proceeded back outside into the palace proper. _It'd be smarter for people to worry about him rather than us._

Pahn stopped and slapped his fist into his open palm, "Jeez, I was looking forward to your first job, and it turns out to be an errand. As if we were kids. I was hoping for something really exciting…"

"Take it easy Pahn. Besides, the astrological results are very important for the Empire. It's not such a bad assignment." Cleo said soothingly.

Gremio smiled as if he were glad it was such a trivial assignment. "You're right. And this job won't be so dangerous…Oh, I don't mean to imply you're not reliable Young Master, but…"

Tir shook his head and waved his hand, "Don't worr--"

"Hey Tir, we get to ride a dragon and meet a real Dragon Knight! Dragon Knights are really cool, so come on, let's get going!" Ted babbled as he grabbed Tir's arm and dragged him off to the left, toward the menagerie. Standing in the large open space was a black dragon whose scales glistened in the morning sun and a young boy around fourteen with short brown hair that fell over his winged circlet and onto his forehead. By his dress the group guessed he was a low ranking Dragon Knight, he wore only simple black pants that reached to mid calves and a dark purple shirt.

The boy turned and spotted the group five, "Are you the Imperial Guard? I'm Futch, apprentice Dragon Knight, this is my dragon Black. Hey Black, introduce yourself."

The huge dragon reared on his hind legs, stretching his wings and neck out and made a trumpeting noise not unlike that elephant would make.

Futch patted Black's shoulder affectionately, "Isn't he cute? So you'll be going to Magician's Island. Black will take you there in no time."

Ted stared at Futch with oblivious doubt, "You're a Dragon Knight? You're just a punk."

The younger boy flushed with anger, "What did you say? You're just a punk yourself!"

"I'm a punk? I happen to be three hundred years--"

Gremio grabbed Ted by the back of his shirt as he sprang toward Futch angrily. "All right, that's enough. Let's be on our way."

"Let go of me Gremio! He called me a punk!" Ted cried as he struggled wildly in the blonde man's gripe.

Cleo rubbed the bridge of her nose warily, "Oh boy, this is going to be some trip."

Pahn sighed and grabbed Ted's arm and forced it back down to his side, "Take it easy Ted. Futch let's get going."

"Okay, okay. Everyone climb onboard the basket on Black's back." Futch replied, turning his back on Ted, making the older boy all the more furious.

It was no easy feat getting five people into the small basket on the dragon's back but after they had all wedged themselves in Futch looked back at the them from his saddle, flashed them a grin and gave a thumbs up. "Are you ready? Hold on tight, or you'll fall off." He glanced at Ted pointedly, "Not that I'd mind if one of you did fall off."

"Hey!" Ted cried indignantly as he struggled to reach the young Dragon Knight in an attempt to wrap his hands around his skinny little neck.

"Watch it! Quit fighting in the basket!" Cleo reprimanded him sharply.

Ted 'humped' and turned his head toward Tir and muttered, "Big calved idiot…"

His friend chuckled and shook his head. "Be nice." He murmured back to him.

Futch gave his dragon a slap on the neck and pumped his fist in the air, "Okay Black, let's go!"

With those simple the words Black threw himself into the air and they were gone, disappearing into the pale blue morning sky. They were off to Magician's Island to see the Seer Leknaat, sister to the Lady Windy.

**_A/N:_** Slightly revised on June 1, 2005.


	2. Chapter 2: The Seer and Destiny

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_  
~ By: Spooky Fyre

**A/N:** It's been what? A week since the first chapter was posted. These chapters are turning out to be a little lengthy, averaging around ten pages a chapter. Not bad if I do say so myself. Okay this might stop short of the Kwanda Rosman incident, that's where my script ends so I gotta go and replay the game. Hmmm I just finished this chapter and posted it so there's probably some typos and such but I'll eventually get around to fixing them and posting a hopefully error free chapter. Let me know if you spot any errors, it'd help me bunches. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Still don't own squat. Though I do own a large amount of money in tips, gotta love Sunday nights at the bowling alley.  
**Notes:**  
Hero's name is still Tir  
Castle name is still Toran Castle  
And I'm still queen of everything. (Riiiigggghhht…)

========================== 

Chapter 2:  
The Seer and Destiny

The small group of Imperial Guards touched down on the small island known as Magician's Island roughly three hours after they had taken off from the capital city of Gregminster. Riding in a tiny, cramped wicker basket for three hours had made the group crabby and when they had finally landed it had come as an immense relief. The ride had been exhilarating at first; it had been the first time any of them had been up in the air flying, on a dragon's back no less. But the cramped quarters and scenery of white clouds had eroded their excitement to boredom and Ted had begun to pick fights with the young Dragon Knight. Luckily Cleo had made sure that Ted was in the back of the small basket as far away from Futch as humanly possible.

The group of men and one woman climbed out basket gratefully, their relief to be on solid ground where they could move and stretch almost tangible.

"Here we are." Futch announced from his high perch aboard Black's back. He noticed their relieved faces and smiled knowingly, "Speed make you dizzy?"

"Hardly," Ted snapped irritably, "It took us three hours to get here."

"Maybe but those clouds where flying by us Ted." Cleo cut in before the young Knight had the chance to form an angry reply. "Magician's Island it two days journey from Gregminster on foot. Futch and Black where able to get us here in three hours."

"Humph." Ted sniffed, "Why are you taking his side anyway Cleo?"

"Because you acting like a child." Gremio sighed as he stepped between the two boys, who were busy glaring at each other.

With a growl Futch tuned his eyes away from Ted and focused on Gremio, "Well, my job ends here. I'll wait here until you're done. Be careful."

"Thank you." Tir replied politely, smiling at the younger boy. Futch smiled back briefly before turning to his dragon, his nimble hands working at the heavy buckles as he began to undo the harness Black wore.

"Come Young Master, let's find this Leknaat." Gremio started toward the timberline, leaving the others to catch up.

"Hey Gremio, wait up!" Ted cried, running to catch up to the ex-bandit. "What did you mean I was acting like a child?"

Tir rolled his eyes and secured his staff firmly across his back and hurried after the two blondes, Cleo and Pahn two steps behind him.

*************************************

_Damn, this is like an adventure novel gone horribly, horribly wrong_, Tir thought as he swiped his staff down onto a thick branch that blocked their way. The branch broke with a wet snap, behind and to the sides of him he heard Gremio hacking at the branches with his hatchet while Pahn broke them with his bare hands. His staff was sticky and coated with sap and he knew that it was going to be difficult to clean his weapon once the liquid had dried, Tir sighed and resigned himself to future hours of cleaning and scrubbing.

"Hey I can see a building." Cleo announced as she pointed skyward. They craned their eyes toward the heavens and saw a magnificent building in the distance that arose from the thick forest, all white marble with blue inlaid into the stone to create a wonderful feast for the eyes, it was tall and made of four delicate towers that surrounded the main building that rose even higher than it's towers. "That has to be where Leknaat is."

"How unusual to have visitors on this island." A voice spoke from in front of them. Tir squinted and made out the shadowy form of a man that stood beneath a great towering tree whose branches shielded him from their view. "I must prepare an appropriate welcome."

"Who's there?" Cleo shouted sharply, her voice carrying well into the wooded area.

The voice chuckled. "Wind Rune …" The trees began to sway and the bits and pieces of organic matter that littered the forest floor were picked up in the air and tossed around. Tir threw his arms up in an attempt to shield his face from the flying debris, behind him Ted stood motionless, strangely untouched by the wind and a frown on his face.

Gremio's green cloak was tossed out behind him, smacking Pahn in the face with the cape's rough fabric. "Young Master! Be careful, something's wrong!" Gremio shouted, his voice straining to be heard over the wind.

"It's magic!" Ted cried, "He's summoning something!" In an instant his bow was drawn and an arrow notched and pulled taunt, it was pointed at the center of the wind and the blocky shape that was forming inside the vortex.

The ground rumbled as the wind faded away, leaving the woods cloaked in an unnatural silence. "What the hell is that thing?" Pahn gasped, "I've never seen anything like it."

_Brown and blocky looking, bits of moss covering the hard looking skin, it's eyes nothing more then twin hollow indentions that glowed with a yellow light. It looks like a—_ "Golem!" Ted cried, "It a creature usually made of the earth but this one looks to be made of wind magic. Only extremely sharp objects can harm it, that's Cleo, Gremio, and I. Tir, Pahn, you two stun it!"

"You got it! One stunned Golem coming right up!" Pahn hooted and he launched himself at the enormous, hulking creature. His fists moved rapidly as they slammed into the monster that towered above them. Tir leapt after him, his staff blurring as he executed complicated moves but the Golem didn't even so much as stagger.

One heavy fist swung out, impossibly fast for something so bulky. Pahn barely saw it in time and he lunged sideways and rolled the momentum bringing him to his feet.

Tir watched from the corner of his eyes and he continued his assault, his movements became faster and adrenaline flooded his muscles with strength. _When the enemy seems to have no weakness try the eyes_, the voice of his old weapons mentor rang in his head. Without breaking pattern Tir slashed upward and stabbed for the thing's eye.

The Golem roared with pain and Tir brought his staff up just before the Golem's arm smashed into his staff with a _clang_ of metal striking rock. The staff bowed inward from the force of the blow and the young Guard flew back, rolling along the forest floor before coming to a stop a few feet away.

"Young Master!" The enraged voice of Gremio sliced through the air like a knife and he too launched himself at the creature, his hatchet slashing a line across the sensitive eyes. He ducked away just as six knives thrown in quick succession by Cleo and an arrow loosed by Ted whizzed by his head, embedding themselves in the Golem's already damaged eyes.

Tir used his staff to climb gingerly to his feet, checking the heavy weapon for any damage; there was none, the staff remained unbroken. He then checked himself for injures and found only soreness and the promise of some ugly bruises in the morning from the hard connection of body, ground, and stones. He watched silently, along with Pahn who had come up next to him, as the Golem gave one last pain filled roar before falling to his knees causing the earth to shudder before dissolving into nothing.

"Wow, you guys are really something, beating my magic like that." The voice from the shadows congratulated.

Tir watched as the figure stepped out of the shadows. _It's a boy, how did a little kid harness that kind of magic?_

The green and white clad boy smiled at them slightly, "I'm impressed, Imperial Guards."

Pahn clenched his fists and took to steps forward before Gremio blocked him with his arm, the green cloaked man's face was serious, not to mention angry. "Hey! Have you got something against us or what?" Pahn growled.

"Take it easy." The boy held up his arms in surrender in an attempt to mollify Pahn. "I know who you guys are. You've come to see Lady Leknaat right?" At Tir's careful nod he continued, "I just wanted to test you. I guess you're the real thing." He said ruefully, shaking his head "Come this way, honored guests." He waved his hand and disappeared into the forest.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Ted called out, quickly running after the boy; the others quickly trotted after them.

**********************************

Cleo ran her hand across the white marble wall, her fingers moving over the blue pattern that was scattered throughout the wall and found that it was perfectly smooth. _I guess it's natural_, she thought, _but I've never seen marble with blue veins unless it was a vein of precious gems._

Pahn stretched and yawned, completely ignoring his surroundings. _I'm hungry. Where can a guy get some food around here?_ His thoughts wandered, imagining Gremio's stews or the varied food of the inn just down the street from Master Teo's home.

Ted stared at his surroundings, attempting to identify the duel feelings of power he was sensing. One was coming from the boy, of that he was certain but the other one . . . _Maybe the Lady Leknaat?_

Gremio's eyes darted about him; he was still wound up from the battle. His hand was under his cloak, gripping the handle of his battle hatchet and he made certain he stayed close to his young charge, lest any harm befall him.

Tir noticed that they stood in a foyer, a large foyer that would be deemed a 'formal foyer' and the room and the rooms beyond that Tir could see from the arched doorway were bare of furniture, the white marble was unmarred by pieces of shaped wood and the blue veins that ran through the floor and walls drew the eye away from the bareness of the room.

"Lady Leknaat awaits you at the top of the tower. Just take those stairs all the way up." Luc gestured vaguely to the huge winding staircase just behind them.

"Yes. Thank you…?" Gremio let the sentence hang uncertainly; he didn't know the boy's name.

A smile flitted across the young mage's face briefly, "Luc."

"Thank you Luc." Gremio repeated as the party began the long climb up the stairs.

The group climbed for what seemed hours, though it reality it was only fifteen minutes or so. The main building was very tall maybe nine or ten stories tall although Tir wasn't so sure anymore, he had stopped counting the floors after the sixth one. All he cared about now was reaching the top; his legs were starting to kill him.

"How many more floors are there?" Ted whined, "I legs are killing me." He groaned dramatically as he climbed another flight of stairs. "Last time I checked stair climbing wasn't mandatory in the Imperial Guard." He grumbled sourly.

"Technically Tir is the only one in the Imperial Guard Ted. We're only in the Guard by extension." Cleo replied as she grabbed the handrail and hauled herself further along, she too was becoming fatigued, although she would never admit it audibly.

"Finally. The top." Pahn wheezed, he had thought himself to be physically fit but climbing that multitude of stairs put some serious strain on his poor legs and lower back, not to mention how much his heart rate had gone up.

"I was expecting you, messengers from the Empire." A soft voice said kindly.

Tir's head snapped up, for a second that voice had sounded like Windy, the Court Magician but the woman who stood at the top landing of the stairs was obliviously not Windy. A genuine smile graced this woman's lips and her face had a soft, benevolent look to it; her eyes were closed and a small diamond shaped gem was fixed firmly to her forehead. "Oh my, what a cute messenger we have this year."

"She says you're cute Tir," Ted elbowed him in the ribs playfully. "How do you feel about that?"

Tir frowned, _Her eyes are closed how does she even know what I look like, much less whether or not I'm cute if she can't even see me?_ The others didn't seem to notice that Leknaat's eyes were shut or if they did they didn't say anything. Perhaps they merely held their peace out of politeness.

"I'm sorry." Leknaat apologized and bowed her head slightly causing dark hair to spill from her drawn hood like a river. "You're a soldier of the Empire. I shouldn't call you 'cute'. I have prepared the Astral Conclusions." She turned and began walking into the next room. Tir noted that her eyes were still closed. "Follow me."

Gremio gave his charge a gentle shove when he didn't immediately move to follow the eerie woman. "She won't bite Young Master. You must follow Lady Leknaat."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." His charge muttered as he reluctantly trailed the Seer. In the adjoining room Leknaat stood on a low dais, a scroll held carefully in her hands.

"Imperial messenger, here are the Astral Conclusions." Slender arms extended out from her pale robe to offer the sealed scroll to Tir. "Please take them."

Tir McDohl came forward and reached for the scroll that was apparently important to the Empire but pulled back when Leknaat jerked back with a gasp, pulling the astrological results along with her.

Slender dark eyebrows furrowed although her eyes remained shut and her expression took on a stunned expression. "What's you name?"

The dark haired teen blinked, "Tir. Tir McDohl."

The Seer's lips quirked in a smile, "I see. Tir . . .Such a friendly name." She straightened and her arms fell to her sides, the Astral Conclusions held loosely in one hand. "I am an astrological magician. My job is to see that future in the stars. But the future is not unchangeable, all I can see is the overall flow of things." Leknaat stepped down from the dais, leaning down to set the scroll on the platform's base then straightening to grab Tir's hands in her slender ones. _Tenkai Star, the Chief Star of Heaven, one of thirty-six Stars of Heaven_, the information flowed into Leknaat's mind and she knew that this young man, this boy was important. "Tir, you are bearing a huge burden in the flow of destiny. You will have to make painful choices and experiences a great deal of pain and sorrow and I know not what the outcome will be." She held up her hand to forestall the question that was forming on Tir's lips, as if she could see his mouth open even though her own eyes were still closed. "But always remember that your destiny is in your own hands. Never forget that. You must decide what is right." Her grip tightened almost painfully on Tir's gloved hands. "Do you understand?"

_No._ "Yes…maybe." Tir pulled his hands free and rubbed at his forehead. I don't understand…what destiny? I don't see how I'd be important…"

The blind Seer cocked her head to the side, "You are the Tenkai Star, the Chief Star of Heaven. Your Star alone insures that you will have a great destiny, Leader of the 108 Stars of Destiny." 

"What--" Tir's mouth dropped open in dumb shock.

Leknaat raised one hand to stop the young man's question, "I cannot tell you any more." She held out the Astral Conclusions for Tir to take, "Here are the Astral Conclusions."

This time when Tir reached for the scroll Leknaat did not jerk or flinch and he took the scroll and slid it into a bag that he wore at his side.

"My job is now done. But we will meet again." She paused thoughtfully and smiled at Tir, her gem winking in the sunlight. "Not that I see our reunion in the stars. It's just my wish."

He nodded, completely speechless and turned away from Windy's sister and simply walked away, his mind struggling to accept whatever it was that Leknaat was trying to tell him. _Destiny? Tenkai Star…? Whatever. Maybe insanity runs in Windy and Leknaat's family._ He frowned, _but she seemed so sincere, she doesn't seem the type to lie._ He came in sight of his party and sighed, shaking his head as if to rid him of his whirling thoughts. _She has to be wrong; it's nothing but a big mistake. I'll live my life in the Imperial Guard, have some adventures and that'll be all. Nothing more._

Ted saw him first and waved a hand in greeting, "You're back at last. You sure took your time. What were you up to in there, eh?"

"What _are_ you talking about Ted?" Tir questioned his friend crossly. He watched as color flooded Ted's cheeks.

"Uh--"

Pahn tapped his foot impatiently, "If we don't hurry Futch will get impatient and leave us behind. Let's get going."

Cleo turned on Pahn and poked him in the chest, "Don't be so rude to Lady Leknaat. Are you hungry or something?"

"Shut up," Pahn snapped, scowling.

Delicate footsteps alerted them to Leknaat's arrival and Tir turned and watched as the Seer made her way to them confidently. _How can she walk and not bump into anything if her eyes are always closed? Is she blind?_ Tir wondered as she watched her.

"You must all must be bored. I'll have Luc take you to the shore." She turned her head, her hood and cloak rustling with her movement. "Luc?"

A green nimbus formed slowly and out of that softly glowing aura of light a voice spoke, "I'm here Lady Leknaat." A boy's silhouette formed and slowly solidified until Luc was standing to the side and slightly before the Seer. He turned his head inquisitively to glance at his mentor, his gold circlet shimmering in the omnipresent light of the room.

"Take Tir and his companions to the shore. And none of your tricks now, do you hear?" She waved her finger at Luc warningly although there was amusement underlying her voice.

The blonde mage smiled, "Of course not Ma'am. I would never trick anyone."

Cleo cleared her throat, "If you'll excuse us Lady Leknaat, we'll be on our way."

The Seer's head swung and stared at Cleo's startled face, "You…" _Tenman Star, the Star of Abundance, another of he thirty-six stars of heaven._

Cleo watched Leknaat wearily as the older woman walked slowly over to her, "Yes?"

Leknaat stood before the younger woman, her head tilted slightly to the side, "Your job is to protect Tir. Take this." Her hand came out of the sleeve of her robe and Cleo could see that she held a small red gem. "It should come in handy sometime." 

Cleo held out her hand and the Seer deposited the small Fire Crystal into the Star's hand and then turned away to face Tir again.

"Tir…remember what I told you." She told the young man softly. Her head moved, as if her eyes were glancing at each of them in turn but her eyes were still closed. Tir wondered absently what color her eyes were. _Tentai Star, Retreating Star and Tenei Star, the Heroic Star; both one of the thirty-six Stars of Heaven. He already had three of the 108 Stars of Destiny and he hasn't even begun his journey yet._

"Ready everyone?" Luc asked, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Yes. If you would please Sir Luc." Gremio nodded to the shorter man.

Luc cracked his knuckles as the Rune on his right hand began to glow, "Then close your eyes." When the group complied he raised is hand, "Wind Rune, show your power."

That now distinct green halo of light surrounded the mage, Tir, and his party and they slowly faded from view, leaving the Seer of Magician Island standing in the huge room alone. Leknaat smiled sadly, "Good luck Tir McDohl."

**************************

Waves lapped gently at pale sand and the distant cry of seagulls created a tranquil melody that soothed any who stopped to listen. The shore was deserted and empty except for two figures, one a gigantic dragon and the other a slim boy, a dragon and Dragon Knight.

Futch ignored the peaceful lull of the waves and focused instead on his irritation. "Boy are they late… Hey Black, think we should leave?" The boy questioned as he ran his hand over his dragon's sleek scales. "The Imperial Guard should be able to fend for themselves." 

Black snorted and twisted his horned head to butt his master gently on the shoulder as if to say no but then reared back as a green pinpoint of light appeared a few feet away from them. The pinprick of light expanded rapidly until it became a sphere roughly ten feet wide, suddenly it disappeared leaving group of five standing where the nimbus of light had been moments before.

Pahn whipped around, his eyes wide and panicked as he stared at his surroundings, at the beach, "What the—? Whoa, what's going on here?" His deep voice was pitched unusually high in fear or unease. "We're back here already, I've never seen such magic!"

Gremio turned to Luc and smiled, "You are a worthy apprentice to Lady Leknaat."

Cleo frowned, her eyes darting about the beach, "That's all fine but…where's Ted?"

Tir watched wide-eyed as Ted appeared above Futch and hug there for a moment before plummeting down, directing onto the young Dragon Knight. The two went down in a tangle of limbs and arms.

With an offended cry Ted rolled away from Futch and climbed to his feet, "Ouch! Watch it you punk!"

Black grabbed his master with his teeth and gently hauled him up by the back of his tunic, Futch glared at the other boy with murder in his eyes, "Better watch you mouth!"

Gremio grabbed Ted's wrist as he made a leap for Futch. "Enough is enough! I'm sick of all this fighting." The scarred man shook Ted, "Knock it off Ted and leave Futch alone, he was nice enough to bring us here." The look he leveled at Ted shut the younger man up and Ted glared at the ground and nodded minutely.

"It's about time." Futch sighed as he vaulted onto Black and into the dragon's basket. "Hurry up and hop on or we'll leave you behind."

They all sighed and resignedly climbed into the small cramped basket, Ted once again kept placed in the back. Pahn rolled his shoulders, jarring Cleo and Tir, "Damn it's crowded in here…"

"Stop moving you big idiot and it won't seem so crowded," Cleo snapped as she edged away from Pahn and turned sideways, looking out over Black's right wingspan. She gripped the basket tightly as she felt Black gather his energy and bunch his muscles then they were off and in the air. 

******************************* 

Three hours later Black landed in the commons of the Imperial Palace in Gregminster and an exhausted small group of Imperial Guards practically fell off the dragon's back. Futch hopped easily off Black, the long trip not bothering the Dragon Knight Apprentice in the least. 

"That's the end of my job." Futch announced cheerfully. "You all have to deliver that Astral Conclusions to the commander." He turned and quickly unbuckled the basket harnesses, letting the contraption fall to the ground. "While I'm in the capital, I might as well take a look around." He mused thoughtfully. "How would you like to go to the theater, Black?"

Tir shook his head and walked away, the rest of his group following behind. "Do you think he knows that dragons aren't allowed in the theater?" He wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Ted shrugged and stretched languidly, "More importantly, who cares?"

Pahn winced as he stomach growled, "When do we get to eat?"

"All you ever think about is your stomach!" Cleo exclaimed exasperatedly.

"We'll eat after we finish our mission." Tir told the bigger man absently, his thoughts were still stuck on the whole destiny spiel that Leknaat had thrown at him. "Come on the sooner this is done the sooner we can go home." He glanced at Pahn and grinned, "And eat. We'll go the Inn and see if Maria can cook us up something." 

"Alright!" Pahn cried, "Let's go see that creep Kraze!"

"Pahn…" Gremio said warningly.

"Sorry." The fist fighter replied sheepishly as they followed Tir into the lower level of the palace. "But he is a creep you know." 

=================================== 

**A/N:** Okay there's chapter two. Next up is Chapter 3: Bandits and Bribes. I'd give you a preview but I haven't written it yet. Now be kind readers and become reviewers by clicking the little button and reviewing. Thanks bunches! Love and kisses and all that mushy crap. ^^ ;


	3. Chapter 3: Of Bandits and Bribes

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_  
~ Spooky Fyre

**A/N:** Well it took me long enough to get this chapter out but with Semester Exams, my Senior Research Paper, work, and two other research paper for my history classes I had no frickin' spare time! I put Semester Exams and my SRP in caps because they SUCKED. I failed my SRP by the way, got a 61%. Ouch. Evil, evil, evil research papers of doom! I think this chapter was badly written but, hey, I rushed it out so what can ya' really expect? If you find any mistakes let me know so I can fix them. Thanks.

Disclaimer:I still own nothing and _now_ I don't even have my tip money.... ;_; I spent it all on Christmas presents and now I'm broke...I only have 390 bucks in my checking account which, trust me, isn't squat.  
**Notes:**  
Hero's name is _still_ Tir  
Castle's name is _still_ Toran Castle (although the castle hasn't shown up yet and probably won't for two more chapters...)  
And my nickname among my friends (irratingly enough) is still Meaghan-sempei.

==============================

Chapter 3  
Of Bandits and Bribes

Five pairs of dark boots reflected dully on the grime-encrusted floor where five soldiers stood at ease before a large wooden desk. Tir McDohl glanced distastefully at the garishly attired man lounging in the chair before his eyes skipped over to the man who stood ramrod straight behind the oily Commander, Tir knew that it could only be Vice-Commander Kanaan. _He's wearing bright pink, Tir realized abruptly, what is that they say about military officers and pink?_ He shook his head slightly; it didn't really matter what the man chose to wear, Tir didn't like him anyway, not slight slouch of his shoulder line or the curl of his upper lip, he looked lazy and soft, not at all like Tir's vision of the Vice-Captain of the Royal Guards. _But then again Kraze is a scumbag, nothing like what I thought the Captain of the Guards would be._ Tir knew that there was going to be trouble between him and his commanders.

Kraze cleared his throat irritably and pinned Tir with a sharp glare as the young man's gaze swung back to him, "Finally back eh?"

"What the hell does he mean 'finally back'?" Pahn whispered angrily, "We've only been gone about eight hours, that's _short_ for that kind of trip."

"Shut up Pahn." Cleo hissed, "You're not exactly quiet, they might hear you."

Pahn turned away from his female companion, crossing his arms, sulking, "So?"

"He's our commanding officer." Gremio interjected softly, "And while we may not like him it's our job as Imperial Soldiers to obey him."

"But Cleo said back on Magician's island that it was technically only Tir who was a Imperial Guard--"

"And by extension we are too." Cleo finished, giving Pahn a look that fairly screamed: this is neither the time nor the place so drop it and shut up.

Kraze watched the hushed conversation with narrowed eyes and glared at the silent Tir, the son of the hated (at least in their circle) Teo McDohl, hero and general of the Scarlet Moon Empire. Tir stared back at him, his eyes not betraying his distaste for his commanding officer. "I've been sick of waiting for you!" Kraze snarled, "Next time don't take so long or you _will_ be subject to punishment! Now, hurry and give me the Astral Conclusions." 

Slowly the tightly drawn bag at Tir's side was removed and pulled open to reveal the scroll on which the Empire depended, a blue ribbon wound about it's middle to keep it tightly rolled up. Tir silently placed the scroll into Kraze's outstretched hand, keeping his mouth tightly shut to avoid saying something that could be deemed insubordinate.

"I guess you've done your job." Kraze said grudgingly as he set the Astral Conclusions aside. "You're apparently not totally useless. So get ready for your next assignment."

Pahn's face fell and he swore softly to himself, _there goes my promised meal at Maria's Inn_. He noticed that his group mates looked just as crestfallen as he felt, they too wanted to be able to relax before being sent off again.

"What's the matter?" Kraze questioned the group of soldiers mockingly, a smug smile adorning his lips. "Why don't you look happier? It's an _honor_ to be able to work for the Empire."

The brightly attired Vice-Commander stepped forward, his small black eyes glared at them, narrowing until they were small slits in his chubby face. "Commander Kraze is right."

Pahn snorted and rolled his eyes when Cleo elbowed him in his ribs, he too didn't like the two commanders.

Kraze ignored the burly fighter and placed his elbows on his desk, leaning forward to address the group of guards, "Listen carefully, east of Gregminster you'll find a town called Rockland."

"Understand? Rockland, east of Gregminster." Kanaan repeated, his voice gratingly nasal.

"For some reason this town has failed to pay its taxes." Kraze continued.

"For some reason they won't pay." Kanaan parroted.

"So you will go to Rockland--"

"That's right, you'll go to Rockland."

"—And tell them that their tax payment is overdue." Kraze finished. He aimed a murderous look at Kanaan out of the corner of his eye, wishing that the man would just be silent.

"Tell them they're overdue."

"Shut up!" Kraze exploded, slamming his fist violently against his desktop. "Stop yapping while I'm talking!"

Kanaan glared at the small group of soldiers that seemed to be paying no attention to their commanders, as they should be, their gazes wondering around the small office as they listened to the two men absently. "That's right," He said sharply, causing the soldier's gazes to swing back and focus on their superiors, "all of you stop yapping!"

Kraze's fist slammed into the wooden desk again, "Idiot! Kanaan, I'm telling you to shut up!" He gritted out from clenched teeth.

The fat man jumped started, his fat vibrating from the sudden contraction of muscle and twitching nerves that Kraze's furious voice induced. "Who, me?" His voice quavered and he sounded confused.

Kraze shook his head and said flatly, "Forget it." He attention swung back to Tir and his companions who he noticed were watching the two mean with amusement evident in their eyes. He saw the blonde boy in the back struggle to keep his shoulder from shaking with suppressed laughter and he had to force himself to stay calm. "Anyway, ask the military commander of Rockland about the tax situation. His name is Grady." A smile came to his lips and he smirked at the soldiers. "And you'll take Kanaan with you on this mission." He leaned back and suppressed gleeful laughter that bubbled up in his chest as he saw the group's faces fall and angry resentment form in their eyes.

Kanaan stepped forward, a large smile splitting his face almost in half, "Listen all of you. I'm your superior in the Imperial Guard." He pointed a threatening figure at his subordinates, "Disobeying me means disobeying the Empire. Keep that in mind."

Cleo made face and muttered crossly to Gremio, "What a creep."

Gremio nodded, "Indeed."

"That's all I have to say." Kraze spoke loudly as he clapped hand together, a smug smile still tugging at his lips. "Now get on your way to Rockland!"

================================

A rock dropped down a dusty well and bounded off worn stones caked and splattered with sun-dried mud. A shadow extended across the circular stone enclosure as a child leaned dangerously over the well; the boy frowned and bowed further over as he attempted to peer into the very depths of the well. He stretched his small body further, more than half his body now over the small dark chasm and he began to teeter perilously, his stick thin arms failing behind him as they sought purchase on the rough rock. With a gasp the boy pitched forward just as a gloved hand grabbed a fistful of his torn and stained shirt and he was scooped up by warm, strong arms and set gently back down on the sandy street.

Liquid brown eyes looked up slowly, eyes filled with fear, expecting the standard dark uniform of an angry Imperial Soldier only to see a young man dressed in bright colors standing above him, a worried frown creasing his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly as the wind kicked up dust along the street and sent the tail ends of his bandana dancing.

The little boy stared at him with wide eyes, "Y-you're not an Imperial Guard are you?"

The teenager raised an eyebrow inquisitively as if confused by why it mattered. "Pardon?"

"Wh-what's your name?" The youth stuttered taking a small step backwards on shaky legs.

"Tir." He hesitated briefly, "Tir McDohl."

"I'm Toby." The child's shoulders slumped with a relieved sigh, "I knew you weren't an Imperial Guardsman."

"How's that?" Tir asked curiously.

"Well…" Toby scratched his head absently and said simply, "They would have hit me and they would've never told me their names."

Tir's mouth dropped open in astonishment, "They…_what?_"

"Hit me." Toby repeated, watching with growing surprise as the Tir's face grew stormy and his warm brown eyes became hard as flint.

"Young Master?" 

Tir spun around almost smacking his nose against Gremio' broad shoulder. The older man grabbed his charge, steadying him as he stumbled back and looked at him with worried blue eyes.

"So what? Who cares what he thinks." Tir replied snarled.

Gremio drew back, shocked, "Young Master!" When Tir said nothing only stared stonily ahead Gremio coughed, Tir's head snapped up and he glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "We should be getting to the mansion, the others are waiting just outside the gates."

The dark haired young man sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly and marched after Gremio, the young wide-eyed dusty boy standing forgotten on the dirt road.

********************************* 

A gentle blue glow lit the features of Leknaat the Seer as she gazed into a huge flawless crystal. In the depth of the Seeing Crystal the woman watched with blind eyes as Tir McDohl stumbled upon the truth of the failing Empire. The scene played out in her mind's eye and she smiled secretively.

"Lady Leknaat?" Luc's soft voice came from behind her. "Are you still watch that Imperial Soldier?"

"Yes." Her smiled grew, "He's seeing the Empire with his own eyes, he's beginning to see the truth and the Stars of Destiny are continuing to gather. His destiny is beginning to take shape."

********************************** 

"You impudent runt! Next time you decide to run off by yourself you'll be whipped for disobeying orders!" Kanaan bellowed in his high-pitched nasal voice. His chubby face was red and puffed further and he fairly trembled with suppressed rage. "You got it you little snot nosed punk?!"

Tir stood straight and tall his eyes downcast and his expression that of one properly ashamed of his actions, perfect for concealing the rolling of his eyes as he listened with half an ear to the fat man's tirade. "Sorry sir. I understand sir."

Cleo turned her head away to try to stifle her smile and Ted chocked back a laugh at Tir's mild and bored apology.

Kanaan turned glaring, bulging eyes on the duo, who in turn quickly sobered. "You find this funny?" He snarled.

"No Sir." They replied in chorus, their faces perfectly blank.

"Hey who are you fellows? This is Master Grady's mansion, no loitering!" An Imperial Guard called from his position at the double doors of the white washed manor house. He frowned as the group of men and one woman climbed the steps and stopped before his spear that blocked their way. "You're not allowed in here." The guard said flatly. "What do you want?"

Tir watched silently as Kanaan flushed an unpleasant red, "What did you say? I'm Kanaan, assistant to Imperial Guard Commander Kraze!" Impossibly he puffed up further and his face took on a purplish hue. "Tell Grady to get out here!"

"What?" The guard stuttered as the blood drained from his face. "Y-yes sir! Right away sir! Please wait a moment."

"Feh. They're getting lax, I must report this when I return to Gregminster." Kanaan muttered to himself as he stared at the grand mansion.

=========================

A polished oak door was suddenly slammed open violently and the mansion's door guard stumbled inside.

Before the guard was able to open his mouth the thin man that sat behind a massive desk spoke, "What is it? Those villagers come to complain again?" He swiped his hand through the air in a cutting motion. "Get them out of here."

"No sir." The guard denied, "They're the Imperial Guard."

The man named Grady scowled in irritation, "Whoever they are, I'm busy! Hurry up and—What?" He blanched and the color drained from his face, "Imperial Guard! Did you say Imperial Guard?"

The guard nodded dumbly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner you fool!" Grady cried as he leaped up from his chair and out of the room, leaving the chair to topple backwards and crash into the wooden windowsill before hitting the floor.

======================

Tir started as the front door of Grady's mansion was thrown open violently and a skinny dark haired man hurried out of the doorway. 

Ted leaned in close to his friend and whispered quietly, "Someone got beat with the ugly stick." He paused and eyed red shirt and gray jacket before traveling down his short tan pants to brown almost slipper like shoes that enclosed his feet along with his blinding red socks. "Or maybe he just fell out of the tree."

Tir chocked and turned his head to hide a wide grin as Grady's beady eyes turned to him. "Welcome, welcome members of the Imperial Guard. What brings you to this poor country town?" Gremio opened his mouth to respond but the Rockland Governor rushed right over them, herding them into the manor's foyer. "Please come in."

Kanaan's beady eyes took in the expensive drapes and the polished wooden floors that were unthinkably expensive in the dry plains of the Rockland area. "Looks like you're doing very well here." Kanaan observed sourly.

The Governor laughed nervously, running his hand through his messy short, black hair. "Oh no, not at all Sir." He ushered the group into his private office and closed the door to keep his nosy guards from 'accidentally' overhearing them.

Kanaan snorted, his over large paunch rippling with the simple motion. "Forget it." He snapped, "You know why we're here don't you?"

Grady cleared is throat and straightened, his expression shuttered and his voice neural, "Indeed, sir. It's about the taxes, right?" He picked up the previously forgotten chair that lay on it's side and sat down carefully, steepling his fingers before his troubled face. "We've been trouble about that too. You see, some bandits settled on nearby Mt. Seifu, and have been pillaging the local villages. That's why we've been unable to collect taxes and deliver them to you." He looked at the Vice-Captain with shrewd brown eyes, "But I'm glad there's nothing to be worried about now."

Kanaan looked wearily at the thin man, "What do you mean by that?"

"I speak, of course, of your arrival. The arrival of the courageous Imperial Guard, getting rid of country bandits should be an easy task for you. You're not afraid of them, I'm sure."

Kanaan's chest puffed out proudly and he laughed, his hoarse bellows high and nasal sounding. "Of course not! Bandits, eh?" He voice dropped down to a nervous murmur, "Ummmm, well, we should be okay." He raised his voice once again, his tone arrogant and confident, "We'll crush them like flies!" He began to laugh again and missed the smug look the Governor slid their way.

Kanaan may have missed the look but Cleo did not, she threw her arms into the air in exasperation, "That's ridiculous, out mission is to--"

"I can't wait!" Pahn cried in delight. "I've been waiting for a good fight."

Ted clapped Tir on the shoulder, an unholy light gleaming in his blue eyes. "Me too. Let's teach the bandits a lesson, right Tir?"

Tir glanced at his friend and frowned. "I think," he began carefully, "that we should return home first. Our mission was to collect over due taxes and it would be smart to report--"

"What?" Kanaan sputtered in outrage. "I'm the leader of this party, and I say we go fight! Just shut up and follow me you cowards."

Tir and Cleo exchanged a glance and then shrugged. "Boys will be boys." Cleo sighed.

Tir snorted and Ted slung his arm around his friend's shoulder, "Aw come on Tir, you're the one that wanted adventure."

Kanaan stood abruptly, "Let's get going. Don't fall behind now."

"Who's he kidding?" Ted muttered, "It's his blubber that slows us down."

"I'm glad of your decision, " Gremio stated calmly, "but do you know where Mt. Seifu is?"

His commander colored unpleasantly, "Sh-shut up. I was just about to ask."

Grady smiled, "Mt. Seifu is east of Rockland."

Kanaan nodded resolutely, his head held high, "Fine, now let's go!"

======================

Tir swiped at the sweat that rolled down his face and shoved at the branches that blocked his path with his staff. _I spent all last night cleaning the sap from Magician's Island off the damned thing; it figures that it's getting coated again. I hate the woods._ He winced as a particularly vindictive branch sprang back and slapped him in the face. _ I really hate the frickin' woods._ If it weren't for the lack of a path Tir would've enjoyed the serene forest with its gently sloping hills around him but the task of cutting their way through vegetation killed most of appreciation he would have felt.

"Hey Tir how long do you think we've been hiking for?" Ted called from behind him, his own face pink with excretion.

"To long." The young noble answered flatly as he swung down on a branch that blocked their path and broke it with a muted crack. "Why do all the places we have to go to involve treks through thick forests?"

"Karma." His friend answered, "Since you've lived such a privileged life it's only fair that you have to hike through the woods in the heat to fight some small town bandits that probably have nothing to do with the tax problem."

"Amen to that." Pahn muttered. He glanced up and saw Tir looking at him strangely, one of his dark eyebrows rose in question. "Not that I mean your spoiled Young Master!" He added hastily, "It's just that it's odd that Grady never reported the theft of the tax money."

"That's because he's looking for a scrape-goat and who better than a bunch of lawless bandits?" Cleo rolled her eyes and carefully stepped over a questionable substance that had pooled on the leaf carpeted forest floor.

"What's that you're saying?" Kanaan puffed from a ways behind the group, his face red and sweat slicked from the three hour long hike. "Remember I'm the leader of this expedition and what I say goes!"

"I'd be surprised if he can even spell expedition." Ted muttered. The others all murmured their agreement, hiding their amusement by quickening their pace. It was pure accident that they left Kanaan further behind on the newly carved trail.

======================

One hour and twenty minutes later the group of Imperial Soldiers reached the edge of the forest and the entrance to the caves that would eventually bring them to the bandit hideout, the entrance yawned dark and deep before the group of soldiers. "You've got to be kidding me." Tir muttered. "How the hell are we suppose to navigate through that?"

"Torches Young Master." Gremio replied as he took out a flint from a pouch that hung at his belt.

"Uh, Gremio?" Ted asked.

"Hmm?"

"We don't have any torches or the rags to make one."

"Oh, I didn't think of that." The older man said sheepishly, running his slender fingers through his long blonde hair.

Cleo sighed and extended her hand and a ball of flame leapt to life, hovering just above her palm. The group shared a shocked silence and Cleo rolled her eyes, "Men. You never think of anything but the obvious. Lady Leknaat gave me a fire rune, remember?"

Tir grinned and back away from the entrance, "Well that means you get to lead!" His grin blossomed into a smile when Cleo scowled at him. "And run into any cobwebs, spiders, or roaches that may be lurking within the dank, musky, dark cave." He added almost absently, knowing that Cleo hated spiders and roaches.

"Thanks." She replied flatly. "Let's see who saves your ass from the next monster Young Master." Tir said nothing and winked at her, giving her a courtly bow and motioning her forward. 

====================

A group of six carefully made their way through the dark underground caves and tunnels with Cleo leading the way, illuminating a tiny section of the tunnel ahead of them with a small ball of flame. The walls on either side of them were rough with chisel grooves and the floor was smooth betraying that this tunnel system was far from natural. "Well it's man made." Gremio noted.

"If this is the bandits hideout then where are the bandits?" Pahn wondered suspiciously.

"Something stinks." Cleo muttered.

"Then tell Kanaan to take a bath." Ted murmured in the older woman's ear , who quickened her pace, a smile tugging at her lips.

Gremio stopped dead in his tracks and swore softly, "Everyone stop."

Kanaan, grateful for the short respite, leaned his heavy body against the wall, his breath sounding loud and harsh in the confines of the tunnel. "Why the hell are we stopping?"

"Quiet," Gremio hissed. "There's something up ahead."

"Like what? Is it a bandit?" Their commander attempted to peer into the darkness and saw nothing but he did hear scuttling, like the sound that bug made as they ran across a hard surface. He swallowed nervously, "Remember your job is to protect me."

Tir shook his head; _Moron_. Slowly he stretched out his senses, straining to catch some hint of what lay ahead.

"I can't quite make it out," Ted's frowned, his eyes darting around the darkness of the cave ahead of them, "but I don't think its human."

Tir squinted into the inky darkness beyond the circle of light provided by Cleo's flame. "Hey Cleo?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Send that flame over there." He pointed ahead to where a slightly darker shape moved. He felt his muscles tense in anticipation for a fight and he shifted his weight, ready for almost anything.

Cleo nodded and the rune imprinted on her hand blazed brighter and the flame shot off into the murky gloom. "Oh, that's so disgusting." Cleo commented, shuddering.

"What _is_ that thing?" Tir stepped back in revulsion as his eyes fell upon the monster whose lower body was that of an insect and covered in a shiny, armor like exoskeleton. However, the torso was that of a humanoid woman with chalky skin whose long matted hair covered her bare breasts, fangs protruded from colorless lips and her eyes were red and wild with no intelligence within.

"That's a Queen Ant." Ted spoke quietly as he drew his bow back and notched an arrow. "They're extremely hard to kill. Watch." He loosed his arrow, the Queen Ant twisted her torso and the arrow whizzed past to strike her black, shiny exoskeleton. The arrow fell to the stone floor harmlessly.

"So what do we do? If Ted's arrows won't work neither will my knives." Cleo shook her head and stared in fascination at the hissing monster.

"Well, let's not just stand around, let's go!" Pahn leapt forward with an excited cry.

"Wait!" Tir cried after him, running after the fist fighter with his staff extended behind him.

"Young Master!" Gremio moved to chase after his young charge only to be yanked back by Cleo's hand pulling on his cloak.

"Stop it Gremio. The Young Master can take care of himself." Cleo pulled him farther away, making sure he would stay before letting him go.

"And if he can't take care of himself," Ted spoke from behind, his bow notched and pointing at the Queen Ant.

It was Pahn that reached the monster first. He drew his fist back, preparing to pummel the Queen Ant into submission only to be knocked backwards by one of her six appendages.

Tir twisted sideways as Pahn was sent hurtling back, narrowly missing being sent sprawling back by Pahn's heavy body. He crouched a few feet away from the Queen Ant, his staff held at ready if the monster decided to attack. _I'll get pummeled if I try to fight her, my weapon will bounce right off her exoskeleton. Damn._

"Damn." Pahn spat, echoing Tir's sentiments exactly. "She's powerful! We'll never beat her."

"At this rate she'd wipe us out." Cleo admitted grudgingly. 

Kanaan, who stood pressed against the cave wall a few feet behind them, stirred. "Fools!" He cried, his voice coming out as a squeak. "What are you saying? You _must_ protect me!"

Gremio chewed on his lower lip worriedly, starring between the monster and his young charge. "Young Master, let's run."

Tir blinked in astonishment, was Gremio suggesting that they retreat and not finish their mission? "What?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life if necessary." Gremio grabbed Tir's arm and pulled him away just as the Queen Ant lunged forward and swiped at the stop Tir had been standing just moments before. The group backed away further as a result of the sudden attack.

Cleo shook her head dubiously, "I'm not sure if we can make it." Her hands hovered over her throwing knives, prepared to fight an already lost battle.

"Do something!" Kanaan shrilled, the terror of the situation causing his breath come in short, panting gasps.

Ted closed his eyes, his expression pained. "Tir, everyone, stand back." His face became determined and his eyes hard. "I have an idea."

Tir turned; the ends of his bandana slapping the side of his neck and saw his friend's set and grave expression. "Ted, don't be reckless."

"Don't worry Tir." Ted flashed the younger boy a bright smile. 

"But--" Tir stopped himself and nodded reluctantly.

"Let me handle this." Ted patted Tir's shoulder reassuringly. "Thanks for being considerate, Tir." Without a backwards glance he walked forward and stood before the Queen Ant.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Cleo snapped, stepping forward with her knives in hand. "He's going to get himself killed."

"Stand down." Kanaan ordered, his beady eyes suspiciously bright and coldly calculating. The three adults reluctantly stepped back, allowing Ted to do whatever it was he was planning to do. Tir stayed where he was and watched in awe as a rune bearing a stylized reaper appeared above Ted's head, proof that he was in the middle of casting a spell.

Ted's lips parted and murmured the words that would trigger the spell's release. A circle formed around the Queen Ant and darkness swirled upward, creating obsidian dome. An ear splitting shriek came from inside the dome before it collapsed, taking the monster with it.

Kanaan paled and began to shake. "What the hell?"

Gremio's blue eyes were wide and unbelieving, "Ted, how did you do that?"

Tir reached his friend first and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Ted grimaced and rubbed his right hand absently. "I'm fine. Sorry, but I can't explain right now."

"But--"

"Tir, I'll tell you when we get home. But don't ask now." Ted directed a pointed look at Kanaan, who stood staring at them. Tir nodded ever so slightly. "Anyway, let's get rid of that bandits and go back to Gregminster."

Their commander stood apart from the group crowding the young blonde boy and stared at the back of his head thoughtfully. "This must be what Commander Kraze was talking about."

"Come on, let's keep going." Pahn ruffled Ted's short, shaggy hair and gestured deeper into the cavern. "We're almost to the top. Hey Miss Leader."

Cleo sighed, a long suffering sigh, and held out her hands, allowing the ball of flame reappear in her palm and led the way farther into the shadows.

======================

"Finally!" Cleo exclaimed as they stepped into the warmth and light of day at the top of the mountain, quickly extinguishing the flame that had been continually flickering above her upraised palm for the past three hours. She would never admit it but the spell had drained her and she was unsure of how much longer she would be able to keep the flame lit.

"I have never been so glad to see the sun before." Gremio observed as he lifted his head to the sun, allowing the gentle rays to caress his tanned face.

"Well, well, we have visitors," a voice sneered from above them. "How unusual. What do you want?"

The group of soldiers spun around and craned their necks upwards and spotted a thick bodied man standing ever so boldly at the rocky ledge the formed the top edge of the cave. The man sneered at them from behind his gray shot beard and rested a battleaxe on his shoulder casually and gestured behind him. Tir squinted and was able to make out a second figure, leaner, taller and younger than the first with blonde hair and a patch of black hair in the front.

Kanaan puffed his chest up and stepped forward proudly, "Listen up, bandits. I, Kanaan, Assistant Commander of the Imperial Guard of the Golden Emperor Barbarosa, have come here to teach you a lesson." He pointed to pudgy figure at the two men, "Turn yourself in, tax thieves."

The older bandit laughed, "Did you hear that? He says we're the tax thieves." The smile abruptly dropped from his face and he stared at Kanaan and the guards standing beside him with a clear piercing gaze. "Listen here, you petty clerk. I'm Varkas the Whirlwind Axe." He paused, waiting for his companion to speak. "Sydonia," He sighed in exasperation, "you introduce yourself too."

The lean blond grunted, "Why bother?"

Varkas shook his head and motioned at Sydonia. "Affable fellow," he muttered. "Anyway, that there is Marksman Sydonia. You _Imperial_ tax robbers better get out of here before you get hurt," he spat.

Pahn shouldered his way forward, excited at the possibility of a fight. "I'm the renowned Imperial hero--"

"Shut up." Cleo snapped, her hand connecting with the back of his head. "Don't you join in their games."

"Listen, bandits." Kanaan told them coldly, his expression for once looking stern and unyielding. "If you don't give yourselves up, you'll be sorry."

Varkas barked out a laugh. "You wanna fight?" He waved to something behind them, "Fellas, go get 'em!"

Kanaan shrank back as four rugged bandits stepped out from there hiding places among the rocky outcroppings. "Shit!" He yelped, plastering himself up against the wall. "These guys are serious!"

"So observant." Cleo murmured.

"What are you doing?" Their commander snapped, "Hurry up and fight!"

Ted was the first to react, he loosed an arrow and blood blossomed in one of the bandit's chest whose mouth opened and closed in shock before his toppled backwards. Tir, Pahn, and Gremio lunged forward to meet the last three remaining bandits' rush and all hell broke loose.

Tir lunged forward; driving the butt of is staff into one of the bandit's stomach and then turned half a step and brought the staff up into his cheek. Fragile bone shattered and the man fell o his knees, crying out in pain and Tir turned away, unwilling to kill a helpless opponent. He winced as Gremio's battle hatchet whizzed by his head, burying itself in the bandit he had just downed. Tir turned and watched the man fall, a small battle-axe falling from his hand and a hatchet buried in his chest.

"You guys are hopeless." Varkas snarled at the two survivors, efficiently ending the skirmish. "I'll take you guys on myself." He turned his head and gestured to his companion. "Yo' Sydonia, give me a hand!"

The dark haired, slender man nodded wordlessly and the two leapt off the rocks. Cleo hastily raised her right hand, the rune's flame emblem flaring to life as a barge of fire arrows rained down from the sky and struck the two bandits and everything in the immediate area.

They stumbled and Gremio, Pahn, and Tir rushed in. "I want them alive!" Kanaan shrilled after them, making certain his was well out of harms way.

Varkas recovered first, rolling to avoid the swipe of Tir's staff. "I won't lose to a dirty Imperial, boy." He spat as his leg shot out low and mean, knocking Tir's legs out from under him. Tir went down with a startled yelp and rolled sideways, narrowly missing the sharp edge of Varkas's axe. The older man swung again and Tir brought his staff up and caught the weapon's edge and metal shrieked against metal before the young guard was able to plant his foot in the bigger man's stomach and kick him over his head.

The bandit landed with a grunt and rolled over on his side but Tir had already flipped onto his feet and slammed his staff into his wrist, sending the battle-axe spinning off to the side. Varkas howled and clutched his wrist to his chest and moved to get on his feet when an arrow thudded into the ground near his hand.

"Give up?" Pahn called tauntingly.

"Sydonia…" Varkas rasped.

"Already laid out." The fist fighter replied cheerfully.

"Damn." The bandit closed his eyes and let his head fall back to the ground. "How can I be defeated by Imperial dogs?"

Tir stepped back and noticed, for the first tie, a neat slash that was steadily pumping blood onto his white undershirt. He winced and grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.

Behind him he heard Kanaan's heavy footsteps thudding hollowly on the bare rock. "That's what you get for defying me."

"You didn't do a thing." Cleo snapped, retrieving her knives and sliding them home into their sheaths. 

Varkas watched the group with shrewd eyes, "So there is dissent among the troops, eh?"

"Shut up!" Kanaan snarled. The threw a bundle of rope at his guards, "Tie them up!"

Gremio moved first, hauling Varkas to his feet while Pahn did the same to Sydonia, holding them still as Cleo and Ted bound their hands with rope.

"Okay, our work here is done!" Kanaan declared, slapping his hands against his paunch. "Let's get the hell outta' here!" He turned and practically flew down the trail.

Pahn blinked, "That idiot sure moves fast on the way down."

"Hurry up!" Their commander called impatiently. "We're off to a hero's welcome in Rockland!"

Varkas looked up and snorted in disgust, "The man is delusional."

Gremio looked back at his young charge, who had been suspiciously silent. "Young Master?" His eyes widened in shock, Tir's face was pale and drawn, his eyes glassy, and a dark stain was spreading across his bright red shirt. "Are you alright?" Tir's legs crumpled out fro under him and Cleo caught the teen as he fell to the ground. 

"Pahn--" Cleo called desperately.

Tir stirred and struggled to sit up against the hands that held him still. He struggled to focus his blurry eyes to no avail, he couldn't even move and there was a roaring in his ears. Only snippets of the conversation that went on above him penetrated the fog that engulfed his mind.

"What's--- shallow wound--- don't understand." Cleo's voice faded in and out.

"Poison." Gremio hissed.

_That's not a good thing to hear…._ Tir thought absently before he blacked out.

=========================== 

"—Didn't waste any time capturing the tax thieves." 

"What do you mean, tax thieves?" A rough voice cried. "You're the tax thieves!"

Tir shook his head, clearing away the proverbial cobwebs, and opened his eyes to find his arm slung across Pahn's broad shoulder. "Ow," He winced, "What happened?"

Gremio turned, his face betraying his relief, "Young Master!"

"The antidote worked." Cleo noted.

"It better have." Pahn replied grimly, carefully removing the teenager's arm from his shoulder and making sure he was ale to stand on his own before stepping back. "Or Varkas wouldn't be here right now."

Tir shook his head, still feeling groggy and his dazed eyes fell on Grady who stood behind his desk looking nauseatingly smug. _ I was out the entire way down the mountain and the hike to Rockland? Wonder who the poor sap was who had to drag me along?_ "Who…?"

Ted, who stood fidgeting with his right hand glove, glanced up, "Varkas dragged your skinny butt back to Rockland if your wondering Tir."

"Varkas…?" Tir's eyes snapped to the bandit, who was glaring at the wall, in surprise.

"Your just a kid." He muttered. "I don't murder kids or women." His furious gaze landed on Grady. "Or steal from them." He turned back to the Imperial Guards from Gregminster. "Look at his office, at his whole damn house! Why do you think--"

"We'll place them in the dungeon here." Grady broke in smoothly. He gestured at a small group of guards that lurked in the doorway and they seized the two bandits and led them out of the office, none to gently. "Master Kanaan?"

"What?" Their commander asked grouchily, brushing at the travel stains that had soiled his gaudy clothing.

"Please take this small gift from the villagers."

Kanaan's eyes lighted on the pouch that clicked as Grady sifted it in his hands. "Well…" He snatched the pouch from the other man and opened it, looking inside. His eyes lit at the small gold coins the brown leather concealed. "Thank you very much."

Tir glanced at the gold and frowned. _That's got to be at least ten thousand bits. If the bandits kept robbing the town and stealing all the money then how did Grady manage to keep ten thousand bits? That's an awful lot of money just to have lying around…_

Kanaan cleared his throat, "This is dangerous," He tucked the money pouch into his outer shirt, "so I'll hold onto it." He straightened his clothing at puffed out his chest, "Thanks to my efforts, the bandits have been captured. Now let's get back to Gregminster--" 

"But Sir," Pahn interrupted, "Tir is still recovering from the poison--"

"If he can't keep up then he doesn't deserve to be in the Imperial Guards. His earlier collapse says something about his weak will." Kanaan snorted, "If it had been _me_--"

"Don't worry Pahn. I'll be fine." Tir broke in. The message he sent Pahn with his eyes was clear,_ the sooner we get home the sooner we can ditch Kanaan._

"Good." Kanaan directed a dirty look at Tir. "I want to report my success to Commander Kraze right away." He spun on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"_His_ success?" Cleo hissed angrily, "What did he do? We did all the work!"

"Aw, come on Cleo." Ted called from ahead of her as they proceeded out of the manor. "He's old, dour, and fat. Let him have the credit. It's not like we did anything life changing."

"I'm not so sure we didn't do something life changing…" Tir trailed off.

"What?"

"I dunno. I just got a bad feeling about this." 

The group fell into an uneasy silence as they departed from the small, dusty, poverty stricken town, behind them the setting sun setting the cracked white washed walls ablaze and painting the town in blood.

===================================== 

**A/N:** Any mistakes? Next chapter shouldn't take as long since I'm out for Christmas break now. Yule is on the 21st! It's coming up! *does her happy dance* This was 18 pages in Mircosoft Word if you curious. Longest chapter so far…

_Kiyomisa:_ I totally forgot about the tickling thing. ^^;; I'll fit it in later if I can. But you're right, I did miss it. Oops...


	4. Chapter 4: The Soul Eater

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_  
~ Spooky Fyre

**A/N:** Okay it's late, I know. But hey it's here and roughly nineteen pages or something like that. Anyways, sorry my updates are taking so long but life sucks and doesn't allow for much free time now a days. I shudder to think of college…I'm thinking ITT Tech but hey nothing is written in stone right?

If anyone's wondering, yes I'm going to try to fit that whole Tir-tickling-Gremio-while-he's-cooking scene in somehow. I know one nice reviewer caught that there was a lack of scene. But I promise it'll get put into the story, I just need to find an good time scene.

**Disclaimer:** _Disclaimer.SYS not found….Story halted._ (Or not…I don't own anything.)

One last thing, I'm not happy at all with this chapter, I think it blows on levels not known by man. But I felt I needed to get it out so here it is with all it's imperfections:

**Notes:**  
Refer to chatper one, two, or three because I'm not typing it again. So sue me I'm lazy.

Chapter 4  
The Soul Eater

_The grim reaper like symbol represents the True Rune of Life and Death often called the Soul Eater, the Cursed Rune. It is said that this Rune is one of the more difficult Runes to bear in that it is said to cause great pain to its Bearer. Whether this is on purpose or not is unknown, as is the nature of the pain, or why the Rune would cause it's chosen Bearer pain at all. This Rune is one of the most mysterious of all the Runes and its Bearers are notoriously closed lipped about what powers the Rune posses…_  
- From _Myths of the 27 True Runes_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A group of dirty, weary travelers stood outside the huge, imposing gates of the Imperial Palace; they had traveled through the night to reach the capital city of Gregminster at the nagging of their commander. Now their commander stood before them, a look of distain gracing his lumpy features. "This is as far as you have to come. I will report to Commander Kraze." His beady eyes inspected his soldiers critically, "You can all go home and rest. And be sure to bath and scrub all the dirt and blood off you. Honestly, your unkempt appearance would make a child cry." He smiled at them, flashing his yellow teeth. "I'm such a nice guy."

Pahn scowled, "Yeah, so nice it makes _me_ cry. He's planning to take all the credit for himself."

Cleo ran a hand through her greasy and windblown hair, "Let it go Pahn. It wasn't such a big accomplishment anyway." She stretched her arms above her head, relishing the relief she felt when her back pop. "I'm exhausted, I just want to go home, sleep, eat, and bathe. Not necessarily in that order."

Gremio looked back at the slender, dark haired youth behind him, "Young Master, we've been away from home for a long time. I'll fix something special to eat."

Ted shifted his quiver of arrows on his back and beamed at the older man, "Great Gremio! Your cooking's terrific."

Kanaan's head snapped back to the party, his eyes focusing on Ted. "Ted you'll have to come with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh, nothing much." Kanaan told the boy nonchalantly, shrugging his thick shoulders. "It'll be over soon. Come along now."

Ted eyed his commander suspiciously for a moment before reluctantly nodding his head. "Fine then." He turned to his young friend, "Tir, go on home. I'll see you later." His voice dropped to a whisper and Tir leaned closer to hear, "Besides, I have something to tell you." 

Tir nodded, "I'll save you some food."

"Thanks."

"Let's go Ted." Kanaan ordered, leading the way into the Imperial compound.

Cleo watched as the two disappeared behind the thick walls with a frown, "What could Kanaan possibly want with Ted?"

"Beats me." Pahn replied with a jaw splitting yawn. "Who cares? He'll be back later so why don't we go home and eat something."

Ten minutes later Tir unlatched the door to his father's home and stepped into the familiar stone foyer and he felt himself automatically relaxing in the homey atmosphere. _Home sweet home,_ he thought. _ I can finally take a bath, change my clothes, eat good food, and clean all the sap from the forest off my damn Wolf Fang Staff. Not to mention I'm now Kanaan-Kraze free until our next assignment._

"Finally," Pahn exclaimed, stretching weary muscles, "home sweet home."

Gremio removed his stained green cloak and hung it on the coat rack behind him, "Young Master, I'll prepare some food right away."

"Thanks Gremio." Tir called, already half way up the stairs to the bathroom where the promise of a warm bath awaited him.

"Tir don't you dare use up all that water!" Cleo called after him, knowing that the small water container on the roof their home held only half of its capacity thanks to the lack of rain in the past few days. The top of the container was opened via a lever in the attic during a rainstorm, filling it with water. The water was then stored there (with the lid closed to keep insects and such out) until a person turned the knob above the bathtub which slid the stopper in the storage unit away allowing the rainwater to run through the pipes and into the bath. A hot brick placed into a tiny groove designed especially for a warming brick heated the water. It was a clever design that had been installed when Master Teo moved in after the defeat of Geil Runger during the War of Succession.

Tir turned and looked back, sticking out his tongue out at Cleo before jogging the rest of the way up the stairs. She heard the door to the bathroom slam shut and she scowled, muttering darkly, "If there's no water left for me Master Teo going to return home to find himself sonless." She glared at Pahn when he began laughing at her. "I'm serious," she insisted.

"Whatever." Pahn turned to the front door. "I'm going to run down to the items shop and buy some more supplies since we used most of our supplies up today."

"It's almost dark." Gremio noted. "Perhaps you should wait until tomorrow."

"Why? Kraze will just send us off on another pointless mission." Pahn replied sourly. "I'll do it now, if I hurry I can get there before they close for the night."

"I guess I'll go and unpack." Cleo muttered as she wandered through the door to the back of the house.

Gremio stood in the empty foyer for a brief moment before he shrugged and headed for the small kitchen in the back of the house to begin dinner.

*************************** 

Twenty minutes later Tir stood in his room in a clean set of clothes, tucking his gloves and bandanna into his belt more out of habit then necessity. He ruffled the damp strands of his dark hair, encouraging it to dry faster as he shoved his feet into one of his older, more worn pairs of boots.

"Young Master!" Gremio called from the other side of his bedroom door, knocking on the solid wood. "Dinner is ready."

"Coming!" Tir yelled after the retreating footsteps before hurrying out of the door and to the dining room. Cleo and Pahn were already seated and Gremio was pouring stew into four bowls. "Ted hasn't come back yet?"

"No. There hasn't been any sign of him yet." Pahn answered around a mouth full of bread.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Pahn!" Cleo scolded, her nose wrinkled in disgust. 

"Why?" Pahn swallowed. "We're all family here."

"It's disgusting and rude! What would Master Teo say?"

"Absolutely nothing." The man said promptly.

Cleo made a sound of disgust and turned to her soup, picking up the spoon and eating silently and rather pointedly.

Tir looked out of the window at the dark streets of Gregminster. "I'm kind of worried."

"I'm sure everything's fine Young Master." Gremio pulled Tir's seat out. "Now sit and eat, I'm responsible for your health you know."

Tir smiled, "Skipping a meal would hardly hurt."

"Such a thing to say Young Master!" Gremio chided. "You're skin and bones as it is."

Tir looked affronted and opened his mouth to retort but his stomach rumbled and he closed his mouth with sheepish shrug and dug into his food.

A few minutes later Pahn pushed his bowl away with a satisfied sigh, "I'm stuffed." He looped his arms over the back of his chair and chewed absently on a toothpick. "Sure beats the dried meat we've been eating. Finally some food fit for humans."

Cleo snorted, "What are you talking about? We only had to eat jerky when we stopped to rest, it's not like we've been eating it for days." The corner of her mouth titled up in a smile, "Besides you'd eat anything to fill that cavernous void you call a stomach." 

"You've got a point." Pahn admitted with a shrug. "I've got a motto: Always eat when you can because you never know when you next meal will be."

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Oh please, we work for Master Teo, remember? It's not like we're ever going to go hungry."

"And we'll always have Gremio," Tir added with a laugh, "A good thing too since he's the only one of us who can actually cook."

Pahn and Cleo murmured their agreement just as the swinging door to the dining room opened and Gremio backed in, a tray with five teacups and a kettle held in his hands. "Young Master, I've made some tea." He quickly set the tray down and frowned, "Drat! I forgot the cream and sugar. Oh well, guess I go back down to the kitchen to get them."

Tir pushed back from the table and stood, "Don't worry about it Gremio, I'll get them."

"Young Master I must insist--"

"Let the boy get the cream and sugar Gremio." Pahn advised. "We don't want him to get spoiled after all."

"Yeah, we don't want Master Teo to come home to find the Young Master a spoiled, sullen brat now do we?" Cleo laughed.

Tir quickly walked out of the room, pushing down a surge of irritation as he went. _They always say they're looking after me for my father but…_the boy shook his head, banishing his traitorous thoughts to the back of his mind before they could complete themselves as he jogged down the stairs.

As he reached the landing his eyes lighted upon a crumpled figure just inside the front door. Tir stopped dead, the blood draining from his face as he recognized the bloodstained clothes. "By the Runes," he gasped. He ran forward and turned his friend over gently, conscious of the terrible jagged wound in Ted's shoulder. Tir felt bile rise in his throat and he pushed it back down stubbornly.

Ted groaned and raised his hand weakly, smacking Tir in the face before allowing it to fall back to his chest.

"Gremio!" The cry was torn from Tir's throat in sheer panic as he watched Ted's breath become shallow and ragged. _He won't stop bleeding,_ he thought absently as he began to slip into shock.

A door slammed and booted feet pounded down the stairs, "Young Master, what in the--" Gremio cut himself off with a horrified gasp. Suddenly he was there beside Tir, his hands hovering over the young man's wounds. "Cleo! Pahn! Give us a hand!"

Seconds later Cleo was also beside Tir; he hadn't even heard her come down the stairs. "By the Runes," she gasped, her green eyes wide and startling in her pale face, "all this blood." She knelt next to the motionless body and lifted Tir's hand from the seeping wound briefly before allowing the teen to reapply pressure to the jagged hole. "This wound, it's not natural. Magic?" She received no answer but her mind had already turned to another task, reviewing all wounds she had ever seen during her career as a soldier. _I've never see anything quiet like this._

"What are you doing?" Gremio's voice cut into her thoughts sharply. "Help me bring him into the back; we'll use your room."

"Yes." The woman replied instantly.

"Young Master?"

Tir didn't reply, his thoughts were frozen and he stared helplessly down at his blood soaked hand and the crimson stain that was pooled beneath Ted body. _Oh Runes, what am I suppose to do?_

"Young Master!"

Tir started and glanced up at Gremio with glazed, vacant eyes and a tear streaked face. "I don't understand," he choked out desperately.

The older man's scarred face softened. "Young Master, give us a hand."

He nodded woodenly, really noticing for the first time the people around him. Cleo kneeled near Ted's feet and Pahn hovered indecisively near the stairs, as if he was unsure of what he was expected to do. Gremio crouched opposite of the Tir, his lips set in a grime line and his brows furrowed in concentration.

"Ready?" The former bandit asked. At their nods of agreement he carefully slipped his arm beneath the slight shoulder and lifted Ted into a slumped sitting position. "Put you hand on my shoulder Young Master. Cleo, Pahn you take his legs."

Together they created a kind of stretcher with their arms, holding his shoulders, lower back, and knees steady as they made their way to Cleo's small room. The trip through the small hall was painfully slow and the group's arms were trembling with strain by the time they made it to the narrow bed.

Pahn noticed the boy's eyelids twitching and he moaned low in his throat like a wounded animal. "He's coming around."

Blue eyes blinked blearily, wide and unseeing. Then Ted jerked violently, crying out wordlessly as he fought the hands that held him pressed down. Grimly, Cleo and Gremio snatched the failing arms while Pahn pinned his legs, Tir pressed down on his chest in an effort to keep Ted from reopening the wound that had finally begun to clot.

"He's freakishly strong," Pahn grunted as Ted pulled one of his legs free and kicked him solidly in the shoulder before the older man was able to re-pin it.

"W-where," Ted rasped out hoarsely, "where am I?" His distant, unseeing eyes snapped into focus. "Where are they?" He asked frantically teetering on the edge of blind panic.

Slowly, gently they released their hold on his arms and legs and stepped back until only Tir was left kneeling next to his friends left shoulder. "Who Ted?" He asked gently.

"The Imperial Guard, aren't they here yet?" Ted turned his head and stared at Tir with despair in his eyes. "Help me Tir."

"Relax," Gremio soothed, running his hand over the wounded boy's hair like did for Tir when he was a child and had woken up from a nightmare. "Everything's fine, tell us what happened after you calm down and get some rest."

Ted shook his head rapidly, "Gremio, I…" He trailed off and he stared hard at Tir's concerned face for a long moment before reaching out and grasping his friend's arm in a vice-like grip.

Tir gasped and would have fallen to his knees if he hadn't already been kneeling. He squeezed his eyes shut as the room faded from view and a new room reformed before his mind's eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tir opened his eyes and found himself looking at the marble floor of the Imperial Palace but he wasn't there. _It's like I'm viewing a scene, like I'm watching a play._ He didn't recognize the room, which wasn't surprising since he had only been in the Throne Room and the military part of the sprawling palace. An unwounded Ted stood inside the empty room, tapping his foot impatiently. Inside the doorway, just enough to block the younger man from trying to leave was Kanaan. His beady eyes watched the boy with odd expression, as if he had bitten into something sour.

"Hurry up, will you? I'm starving." Ted groused. "Why does the Court Magician want to see me anyway?"

"Keep quiet and wait." Kanaan snapped irritably. "Commander Kraze is seeing Lady Windy right now."

From behind Ted a heavy wooden door opened and Kraze stepped into through the door. "All right Ted, follow me."

"Okay, okay." The blonde muttered crossly to Kraze's back. "Keep your gaudy pants on." Kraze shot him a dirty look over his shoulder as the three stepped into the next room.

The next room was just as bare as the first room; there was no furniture to speak of except for a small table the sat along the far wall. A beautiful woman stood strong and erect in the center of the room, long blonde hair glinted in the candlelight as she turned to face him.

Ted froze in horror as her sharp, cold eyes pinned him in place. Some long dormant, primal instinct swelled up in alarm. _Predator._

"It's been awhile, hasn't it little man?" Lady Windy smiled coldly. "You haven't changed a bit in three hundred years." She laughed and smoothed a hand over her long locks. "I'm a bit envious."

Long buried memories of fire and terrified screams flooded Ted's mind before he resolutely pushed it away as he rapidly backpedaled for the door. He spun on his heels and lunged for the door only to come up short as Kanaan and Kraze step in front of him to block the door.

Windy laughed mockingly as Ted turned to face her, a snarl twisting his lips, "You! You're that witch!" He fisted his right hand as it began to throb uncomfortably beneath his glove and held it close to his body, attempting to shield it from Windy's view.

"Well you remember me do you?" She asked, standing still as death itself, only her eyes moving as they followed Ted's agitated movements.

"Murderer!" He spat.

"You do remember," she crowed, "that please me. Of course you've never left my mind for a moment." The Court Magician's face twisted grotesquely, a queer mixture of yearning, malicious hate, and smug self-satisfaction. "Now give me the Rune you have on your right hand."

"No way!" Ted snarled, clutching his hand tightly. "I'd rather…" _I'd rather die then allow it to fall into your greedy, bloody hands._ Tir could practically hear Ted's thoughts as if he had said it aloud. His face hardened with resolve as he stepped back and raised his right hand, free of its glove, high above his head. "It's the Cursed Rune," he told the woman softly, "the 'Soul Eater'. It's power…"

"Don't be a fool!" Windy cried frantically, reaching for Ted as power enveloped him like a second skin, building until it became unbearably oppressive. Ted's face twisted in pain as the Soul Eater's power clashed against a foreign power. "If you use that here, you'll destroy yourself too!"

Darkness exploded from Ted as the Soul Eater shattered the opposite exerting force. Time slowed for Tir as he watched Windy scream in pain and fling out her hand. Ted began to flicker, teleporting away to temporary safety, just as a streak of blazing energy slammed into him, ripping a jagged hole in his chest. Time returned to normal leaving Windy standing alone over a blood splattered marble floor. Ted was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tir eyes snapped open, his breath coming in short gasped as he came back to himself and fell back onto his rump with a painful thump. He stared slack-jawed at his friend with brown eyes full of shock. _My best friend is three hundred years old and he knows Windy? Something bad happened between them. I've got a really bad feeling about this…_

Ted watched Tir with pained eyes, "Please, Tir…"

"Hey Ted--" Pahn began as Ted's head fell back against the pillows.

Gremio shook his head, "He's passed out again." He gaze switched to his charge, "Young Master, what happened?"

"I saw what happened," he began slowly, "when he got that wound. Ted showed me."

"How?" Cleo asked, her skepticism clear in her voice.

"I don't know." Tir told her truthfully with a shrug of his shoulders. "Windy gave him that wound. She blasted him with some kind of energy as he was _teleporting_ away."

"He has a teleportation rune?" Gremio asked, his eyebrows rising up in surprise.

"No. He was using something he called the Cursed Rune, the Soul Eater." Tir looked up at them, deep lines etched in his young face. "Lady Windy is after him. What's more is that Kraze and Kanaan were there, _in that room_."

Cleo chewed her lower lip thoughtfully and pressed her wrist to Ted's forehead. "His fever is rising." She quickly wrung out the wet washcloth that floated inside the basin of water on her nightstand.

"What the hell is going on here?" Pahn practically shouted, running his hand through his hair roughly as he paced restlessly around the room. "It seems that the Imperial Guard was—is after him. But how can that happen?"

Gremio grabbed a fistful of Pahn shirt roughly and jerked him until they were face to face. "What are you accusing Ted of?" He snapped at his friend. "He's a good boy!"

"I don't know Gremio!" Pahn snapped back just as angry as the other man. "Maybe we'd better contact the Imperial Guard."

"Why? Ted would never do anything to harm the Empire!" Gremio's teal green eyes blazed at the older man. "Why should we call the guard?"

Pahn stared down at the floor, refusing to meet any of their gazes; if he had they would have seen the conflict in his expression. His loyalty was divided between his master and his master's son. "We _can't_ cause problems while Master Teo is away." He insisted stubbornly. 

Cleo folded her arms across her chest and watched Tir as he hovered over Ted's unconscious form worriedly. _What are we suppose to do? If Tir lost Ted it'd be like him losing his own brother._ She shook her head ruefully,_ it be like that for all of us, I think._ "We'll wait until Ted wakes up." She decided.

"His fever isn't going down and I'm running out of water." Tir reported tersely as he dunked the now dry washcloth back into the bowl of water.

"Young Master," Pahn started hesitantly, "I'm going to go wakeup the shopkeeper and buy some medicine."

"Thank you." Tir replied gratefully to the older man as he slipped out of the room.

Minutes crawled by in tense silence, broken only by the pounding of the rain against the thick stone of the manor and Ted's low moans of pain. Thunder rumbled in the distance followed by a deafening peal that seemed to come from directly above their home.

"It won't stop raining," Gremio spoke up, breaking the silence.

"It's a nasty rain," Cleo commented, rubbing her arms reflexively. "It gives me the shivers."

"He's waking up."

"Sorry to be a bother," Ted whispered hoarsely, struggling to sit up.

"Forget it." Gremio pushed him firmly back into the pillows. "What is the Soul Eater'?"

Ted ignored Gremio and focused completely on Tir, grabbing his wrist weakly. "Will you do something for me?"

Tir's reply was instant, "What is it?"

"My right glove," He raised his right hand between them, "take it off." 

Tir nodded slowly and stripped the worn, tan glove from its owner hand reveling an unblemished hand with the exception of a tattoo on the back of his hand.

"What's this?" Gremio examined the tattoo closely with Cleo peering over his shoulder.

_A black stylized grim reaper swathed in a tattered black cloak with a scythe held over its shoulder. Where have I heard of that?_ Cleo frowned. "No way," she gasped, remembering a passage in a book she had read once._ What was the books name? Ah yes, Myths of the 27 True Runes._ "It can't be. It just can't. Not one of the twenty-seven True Runes!"

Ted pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back wearily. "Yes it is," he held up his hand to show the dark rune. "This one is called the 'Soul Eater', the Curse Rune. This is the source of all this trouble and the reason the Court Magician, Windy is after me." Ted grimaced and pressed a hand to his tightly bound wound. _This Rune is the only thing keeping me alive and if Windy catches me she get me under her control before I can heal. Grandpa told me never to let Windy catch me, so did those travelers. The ones who saved me, the one who looked just like him…_

"Why?" Gremio asked aghast, his mind whirling to find some sort of reason, a justification for what was happening. "Why Lady Windy? Why would she do such a thing?"

_Why indeed, in all my three hundred years I still don't know why she's after me. Even when she first tried to kill me and take the Rune she never hinted at why she wanted the Soul Eater._ He was no more enlightened now then he was that day that Windy wiped out his village three hundred years ago when he was a child of ten. "I don't know why," Ted admitted slowly, "but that witch wants this Rune. I've been wandering the world for three hundred years trying to escape from her." He laughed bitterly, "I never though she'd find me here. My mistake was using the Rune's power at Mt. Seifu."

Cleo's hand brushed the black symbol and Ted flinched, shuddering as the Rune prickled uncomfortably as it came in contact with Cleo's life force. "Is this what you used to blow away the Queen Ant?"

The Rune Bearer nodded weakly and tightened his grip on Tir's wrist. "Tir," he rasped urgently, "with this wound I'll never escape from that witch. I hate to bring friendship into this, knowing it will bring unhappiness." Ted could feel the Soul Eater stir in the back of his mind and it examined Tir closely. And approved. "You're the only one! Please, please protect this Rune!"

"Ted, what are you saying?" Tir whispered, his mind shrinking away from the implications of his friend's words.

"This Cursed Rune must never fall into Windy's hands." Ted traced the Rune's edges as it glowed eerily in the candlelight. "You're the only one I can entrust this to. Please. Take it."

Tir stared at Ted slack-jawed, his mind going completely blank. "Please," Ted repeated quietly desperately, "take this Rune."

"I can't," Tir whispered. "If I take the Soul Eater you'll die won't you Ted?"

Ted smiled at him, his eyes crinkling at the edges. "Probably not. I'm just to wounded escape. I could try to escape and fail and then Windy would get the Rune." His smile vanished as fast as it had come; leaving the three hundred year old boy with a pain etched sober face. "The Guard is probably on the way and I can't escape with this," he gestured to his shoulder. "You _know_ this Tir. So I want you keep it safe for me. I'll catch up."

Tir attempted to smile reassuringly but it didn't even come to close to reaching his eyes. "I'll take it Ted," he whispered. "I'll keep it safe. Don't worry."

"Thank you," he breathed. "This Rune ma bring you suffering and if it does, blame me. But you must never, never let it fall into Windy's hands," he instructed fiercely. "Promise me you'll keep it safe. Promise!"

_Bring me pain? What kind of pain are we talking about and why would the Rune bring me suffering?_ Tir swallowed nervously and licked his suddenly dry lips. "I promise."

"Good." Ted sucked in a deep breath and drew heavily from some deeply hidden reservoir of power. "Give me your right hand Tir."

Tir reached out a trembling hand and grasped the pale hand of the friend he thought he knew so well but in truth knew nothing about. _I never realized it before but this is the first time I've seen Ted without his gloves in all the years I've known him. And now I know why._ He thoughts were bitter as he watched Ted's already strained face became even more pinched. Tir jerked and tried to reflexively draw back as his friend began to glow with a pulsating crimson light. 

A sound, like thousands of whispering voices filled Tir's mind, his eyes dulled to a lackluster brown, as he was lulled into a trance by the seductive voices of the True Rune of Life and Death. Below his kneeling form, unnoticed, a six-pointed star formed and from it a column of bright red light surged upwards to the ceiling, obscuring Tir from view. Then as quickly as it had come both the star and the light was gone, leaving the Soul Eater's symbol to shimmer above the two boys before it to faded away.

Ted paled further but smiled weakly, "See it didn't hurt one bit." His eyes slid shut and he slumped back into his pillows. "And now I can relax."

"Young Master--" Gremio began but was cut off by a startling loud and intrusive banging noise. _Is someone trying to gain entrance? At this time of night?_ He froze like a rabbit caught in a predator's gaze. The bottom fell out of his stomach. _The Imperial Guard?_

"Gremio," Cleo hissed urgently as she opened the bedroom door, "out front. Follow me." She slipped out the door silently and disappeared down the hall, followed closely by Gremio and Tir. Ted was left sleeping peacefully in the dubious safety of Cleo's room.

The three stopped just inside the foyer, facing a group of Imperial Guardsmen. Three individuals caught the trio's eyes, Kanaan and Kraze who stood at the forefront arrogantly, knowing that they were safe surrounded by six hulking, elite Guards. The third was—_Pahn?_ Tir fell back a step in horrified shock. _He turned Ted, turned us in?_ The thought was mind numbing and simply inconceivable, he simply couldn't understand nor accept his trusted guardian's betrayal.

Kraze's beady eyes swept the group, lingering on Tir's bloodstained arms. "So," he drawled, "Young Master McDohl is here too. Give us Ted, we know he's here." He smiled and it wasn't a pleasant smile, "Loyal Pahn here told us."

Pahn's jaw tightened and he started at the far wall, his face impassive and voice silent.

"Pahn!" Cleo snarled, taking a threatening step forward. "You!"

Gremio snagged Cleo's arm, keeping her from potentially rushing the Guards and making a fatal mistake. "Why Pahn?" His voice was even but his eyes were furious. "How can you do this?"

The betrayer turned away from his family, his face twisting in pain. "I can't allow _any_ trouble to happened while Master Teo's away." He swung around, his eyes wild and pleading. "I can't lose his trust in me! Please, understand."

Kraze rolled his eyes impatiently and cut Pahn off with an angry motion of his hand. "Drag Ted out of there," he snapped to the Guards, who immediately marched forward.

"I won't all it Kraze." Cleo told the Commander firmly, the chill bite in her voice enough to make even the faceless soldiers shiver. Cleo placed herself resolutely before the hallway door, her knives in hand. "No one, not even a Commander of the Imperial Guard can enter Master Teo's home without a just cause."

Gremio's eyes lit up and he grabbed onto the obscure law protecting high-ranking officials from unjust seizures of property and invasion of privacy. "That's right! I swear upon my hatchet, I won't let you pass!" He too moved and placed himself before the door, subtly shifting to cloak the new Rune Bearer, but more importantly his charge, Tir McDohl from view.

Tir stood motionless with is right hand fisted at his side, he could feel the Soul Eater in the back of is mind, an unaware semi-sentient presence that had the cold feeling of power un-tempered by compassion. The two groups attempted to stare each other down in a tense silence. 

Behind Tir the thick wooden door creaked opened and a weak voice broke the standoff. "W-wait."

The Commander of the Guard's eyes lighted upon the slim figure that leaned heavily against the doorframe trembling from exhaustion. "So, you're giving up eh?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Ted's face as he leaned in close to Tir to whisper in the younger boy's ear. "Tir they think," a cough cut off his words and he doubled over, his grip tightening spastically on the doorframe. "They think I still have the Soul Eater," he gasped, "I'll be the bait while you escape."

"Then what about you?" Gremio hissed back, over hearing what Ted had meant to be a private conversation.

_Be the bait…I'll be the bait. Escape. You escape._ Tir mind whirled, recycling Ted's words again and again. _Keep the Rune safe. This Cursed Rune must never fall into Windy's hands. Keep it safe! Keep it safe!_ With his mouth set in a grim line he looked at his best friend. "All right."

Ted sagged in relief and replied quietly, "Thank you."

Gremio's breath hissed from between his teeth, "Young Master! With that wound Ted will never get away!"

"Quiet Gremio," Cleo hushed, "the Young Master knows it too. But he must keep his promise to Ted by leaving right away. Right Young Master?"

"Hurry!" The former Rune Bearer hissed as he slipped in front of them.

Gremio gaped momentarily before shutting his mouth and placing a gently hand on Ted's shoulder. "I understand," he told him gravely before he opened the door and slipped through. "Let's escape through the kitchen," he suggested to the others. Tir and Cleo nodded and disappeared though the door after him, unnoticed by the Guard whose attention was focused solely on the boy who they _thought_ bore the True Rune.

"Thank you Tir." Ted murmured as Tir silently shut the door. "In three hundred years, you were my only--"

"What are you waiting for?" Kraze demanded. "Seize him!"

_My only true friend,_ Ted finished silently as the Imperial Guards cautiously closed in on him and the door behind him closed with an air of finality.

The next few minutes were blurred to the young Rune Bearer. He didn't remember leaving his home or the nerve-wracking trek through the torrential downpour to the relative safety of Marie's Inn. He blinked, snapped out of stupor when Cleo prodded him hard in the ribs. He found himself staring into the warm, maternal face of the Innkeeper.

"Oh my," Marie gasped, taking in their rain soaked clothes and Tir's shell-shocked expression. "Why, aren't you the young master McDohl?"

Tir mopped the water from his face with his hand and nodded, his wet bangs flopping into his eyes. "Hi," he rasped.

"What in the--" She sighed and tutted at them. "Never mind, come on in. Let's get you warm and dry."

Cleo shook her head, sending droplets of water flying into the air and then splattering onto the arm hardwood floor. "We need a room."

Marie's eyebrows shot up, "All right. There's on available on the second floor--"

"No," Gremio interrupted her. "How about the attic room? It's out of the way."

"But that's nothing but a storage room now!" The Innkeeper protested.

"Exactly. Marie please don't ask." Gremio begged as she opened to mouth.

"Okay," Marie said slowly. "Come on then, there's some spare pallets up there you can use."

Tir followed her woodenly, his mind still enveloped by a hazy, protective fog. He roused at Gremio's prodding and changed into a spare change of clothes provided by Marie. Some one sighed and two sets of hands pushed him onto his pallet, murmuring senseless words of comfort to him. He slipped into darkness eagerly; unaware of Gremio and Cleo's worried eyes watching him.

*********************************** 

Tir awoke late the next morning with a clear mind, the events of the previous night seemed distant as if it had happened to some other person. Whether it was the Soul Eater's doing or his own mind in an attempt to protect his psyche he didn't know, nor practically care. He was just grateful that his emotional pain had diminished dramatically. He looked around the barren dusty room and stopped. His Wolf Fang Staff leaned nonchalantly against the farthest wall. Tir frowned.

"I snuck back to the house and retrieved your staff, Gremio's hatchet, and my sword." Cleo told him.

"I didn't know you had a sword," Tir stared at the unfamiliar sight of a short sword belted at her side.

She shrugged and caressed the hilt of he plain wrapped weapon. "I don't use it much. I like my knives better."

Heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs and Cleo and Tir turned their heads while Gremio awoke with a snort. They all eyed the staircase wearily.

"What's going on here anyway?" A rich feminine voice muttered.

"Marie." Cleo breathed, relaxing visibly.

The motherly Innkeeper appeared at the top of the stairs, her eyes worried as she glanced at them. "Imperial soldiers are running around," she scrutinized Tir's face closely, "while you came scurrying in soaking wet." She eyed them as they shifted uncomfortably and sighed, "Oh well, forget it. You probably can't tell me about it." She patted Tir on the shoulder and smiled at them. "Don't worry. You're welcome to hide out here. I'll put it on your tab."

Gremio smiled, his weary face lighting up, "Thank you so much."

Tir's stomach rumbled and he rubbed it idly. "I'm going downstairs," he announced suddenly, spinning on his heel.

"Young Master," Gremio called after him in a pained voice, "try not to wander about."

Tir grunted and waved his hand vaguely to Gremio as he disappeared down the darkened stairs._ I wonder if Ted's okay?_ Tir ambled out into the common room, immersed in his thoughts. In the back of his mind the Soul Eater stirred and Tir looked up--- And stumbled back as an Imperial Guard roughly shoved into his shoulder. 

"Watch where your going, you little runt." The soldier grumbled crossly. "I get called on duty on my day off, sent out to search for some punk kid all night, finally get a moment to rest and _you_ come along." 

Tir's eyes narrowed, he felt angry. No, he was _furious_. The kind of blind, undirected fury that lashed out at anybody and it was directed at the unfortunate soldier. "_Shut up_," Tir ground out from between clenched teeth, his fists clenching at his side.

The guard jerked as if he had been shot and stared at the boy in shock. "What? I'm an Imperial soldier, your protector!" The guard's eyes narrowed and he frowned, _Tir McDohl has brown hair, will probably be wearing a green bandana, a red over-tunic, and yellow pants. He'll be traveling with his two guardians, a man and a woman._ "Hey wait a minute!" He reached out and grasped the teen's shoulder. "You look familiar."

The anger fled Tir in a rush and he stepped back as he realized his mistake, jerking his shoulder from the guard's grip, only to be caught again as the guard gripped his wrist. "Let go of me!" He yelled, pitching his voice loud enough to reach up the stairs. The people in the common room turned and stared at the young boy and the guard who stood threateningly over him.

"Young Master, are you all right?" Gremio's voice floated down the stairs followed shortly by the man himself.

Cleo lips twisted, "Hey you! Who do you think you are?"

"Who the hell are you?" The guard snarled. "And what's with this 'Young Master' business?" He jerked Tir closer and stared at his turned and bent head. "You!" He shook the teen roughly, "Show me your face! You look like that fugitive, the McDohl kid."

Gremio leapt forward and jerked his charge from the soldier's grasp and stepped before him, blocking him from the probing glare of the Imperial Guardsman. "What did you say?" He asked, his voice dangerously low.

Cleo grabbed a fistful of his cloak as he stepped forward, "Any more fuss and we're in big trouble," she warned.

"Young Master," Gremio didn't even turn his head, focused as he was on man across from them, "get away while we hold them off."

Cleo pressed Tir's staff into his hands and patted him on the shoulder before she took up position beside Gremio.

"That's enough, young fella." A deep, rough voice drawled from their left. "You too, Imperial big shot." A shaggy man stepped up beside them. His dark hair slapped his face as he shook his head and his impressive arm muscles rippled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Use you heads. Would a fugitive from the law still be hanging around here? They _couldn't_ be that stupid." The man didn't miss Gremio's wince.

The guard hesitated, "Well, I suppose you're right." He shrugged sheepishly, "Just wanted to be sure, you understand."

"Well stop it, you're scaring them," Viktor scolded. "Leave it to me to kick them out." He stepped up behind the group and gave them a shove, herding them out of the Inn.

"Hey!" The guard yelled after the group. "Wait a minute!"

Outside the man shook his head and laughed at their stunned expressions. "Don't worry. There's no reason why we should by loyal to the Empire all the time."

"Thank you very much." Gremio told the taller man gratefully.

"No big deal," the man shrugged. "Name's Viktor. I was just wondering how to pay for my meals, and---"

Gremio blinked, "You mean--"

Cleo blinked, "You did that just to bilk the--"

"Come, come, let it go eh?" Viktor grinned good-naturedly. "Well then, thanks for helping me out. Though I'm pretty good at sneaking out of things on my own." He turned and strolled down the street whistling, his hands in his pockets. He smiled and mentally ticked off the seconds in his head, _three, two, one--_

_He's good a sneaking out…Hey wait a minute!_ Tir bolted after the man with Gremio and Cleo hot on his heels. "Wait! Hey Viktor, wait!" The shaggy bear of a man turned and raised an eyebrow inquisitively as Tir skidded to stop in front of him. The young teen stared up at him, his face drawn into a frown.

"What's the matter?" Viktor asked, leaning his hip against the brick wall casually. "You look troubled."

"I--" Tir shut his mouth with a snap, at a loss for words. _How do I ask for his help without telling him who I am? Can I risk being caught? Man, this sucks on a level never experienced before._

Viktor laughed and patted Tir on the shoulder, almost causing the teen to stagger. "I know who are, no worries. You're that rebel McDohl kid, right?"

Gremio's reaction was instantaneous. "We are not rebels!" He snapped.

Viktor shrugged his massive shoulders, "I couldn't care less either way. Incidentally, how do you plan to escape this place?" He grinned roguishly, "I have an idea, if you care to listen, and I'm used to these kinds of things. Interested?"

_Ah, what the hell_. Tir shrugged, "All right, help us out."

"Leave it to me," Viktor said as he pushed himself off the wall and straightened to his full height and towered over Tir; a lofty six foot three compared to Tir's own five foot six. "I have on condition."

"Here we go," Gremio muttered.

"Hey, it's no big deal," Viktor replied defensively. "If we succeed in escaping, I'd like you to meet someone. A small request, right?"

Tir nodded decisively, "Okay, no problem." 

"So it's a deal." Viktor and Tir sealed the agreement with a handshake. "Well, let's hurry then." The Bear, as Tir had begun to think of him as, rolled his shoulders and set a brisk pace, heading straight for the city gate. "First we've got to go the city gates."

"But the guards--"

"Don't worry I won't turn you into the Imperials. I give you my word." Viktor assured them. Tir didn't know exactly why but he trusted his word.

********************************* 

"Lady?" 

"He's found another." Leknaat smiled, "Tenko, the Lone Star."

Luc frowned, his eternally young face slightly irate and confused. "Are you talking about the Gathering?"

"Yes, my young student." Leknaat's hands hovered over her luminescent crystal ball and the scene contained within.

"Why do you manipulate their lives so?"

Leknaat smiled secretively, "I merely watch and guide them to their destiny."

Luc watched her dubiously, "If you say so."

*****************************

**A/N:** Ah the end of a well rounded crappy chapter. Ra, ra. Hey did anybody get the disclaimer joke way up there? You know the .SYS one? If nobody got it (and tell me they didn't get it) I'll explain it next chapter. Even the mildly computer savvy should get it… Yes, I'm a closet computer geek now be quiet.


	5. Chapter 5: Lenankamp and Rebels

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_  
Spooky Fyre

**A/N:** I know it's been a couple of months but hey I was busy finishing up school. You wouldn't believe how many teachers decided to dump papers and projects on the Seniors. One teacher actually told me that she wanted to make sure the Seniors didn't get to coast along the last few months, that they should have to work. I know this is going to sound childish but…damnit I had Senioritis and I didn't want to do anything anymore! But you are looking at a _bone-efied_ (works best if said with a Southern drawl…) high school graduate. I'm still in shock over the fact that I passed, someone up there apparently likes me. My graduation is the on the 22nd and I have three practices to go before I can totally wash my hands of high school. Now I just need to find another job….quickly.

**_Disclaimer:_** Been there done that. Proof is in the back button….

#######################################

Chapter 5  
_Lenankamp and Rebels_

The long grass that grew on either side of the road swayed in the afternoon breeze, bringing the earthy, light sent of spring. Overhead clouds drifted by along with the occasional bird of prey, both looking down at the four travelers that walked causally down a long, lonely stretch of road.

Cleo tilted her face up, soaking up the warm rays of the sun. "So how did you that anyway?"

Viktor glanced back at her, "Do what?"

"Get us past the guard."

He shrugged, "It was no big deal. I just gave him a little gift. Imperial soldiers act tough, but money's their weakness. That's the state of things in the Imperial Capital." He scratched the side of his nose absently, although his gaze was sharp and calculating as he watched Tir. "Corruption is everywhere. Everything's about to come apart at the seams."

Cleo wondered briefly what this man's relationship with the Empire was. "That's too bad."

Gremio swept his green cloak off his shoulders, the sun was making it a little too warm. "Say, how did you bribe him? You said earlier that you had no money."

Viktor chuckled, "Why should I use my own money to help you get away?"

_Huh?_ Gremio's hand searched automatically for his wallet and found it missing. "Hey, my wallet! When did you--"

Dull leather gleamed in the sun as Viktor tossed Gremio's worn wallet into the air. The blonde man caught it reflexively and scowled, "You--"

"I suggest you keep a better eye on it," Viktor advised mockingly. "And now for out little promise." He slapped Tir on the back roughly, causing the slighter man to stumble. "You haven't forgotten have you little fella'?"

"It's Master Tir!" Gremio snapped.

"Okay, _Master_ Tir," Viktor agreed easily. "I'd like you to meet someone in Lenankamp. Agreed?"

"It's a promise." Tir paused, "I've never heard of Lenankamp though."

"Ignorant of the real world, eh _Master_?" He directed a pointed look at Gremio either mocking the title Gremio insisted Tir be given or blaming him for Tir's knowledge of the outside world, or lack there of. "Well, in any case it's a quick trip south. Let's get going."

As the party started down the dusty road once again Tir sped up until he was able to keep pace with the rebel's long stride. Viktor glanced at the teen and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "What's up Master Tir?"

Tir grimaced and swiped irritably at his bangs, "Would you please drop the whole 'master' thing? It's uncomfortable and, well, noticeable."

"Noticeable I can understand," Viktor turned his full attention to the young nobleman beside him, his curiosity piped. "Though I don't quite get why it would make you uncomfortable. Don't Gremio and Cleo call you 'Young Master'? Didn't most of the people you came into contact with? I always thought it was a sign of respect."

"Yeah," he snorted, "for my father."

_Do I sense bitterness in the kid's voice?_ Viktor wondered idly as he studied said kid's profile. Tir McDohl was obviously of noble birth, he wasn't malnourished, and he was unmarked by the scars of childhood diseases the common born children contracted. But what marked him as an aristocrat was the way he carried himself, as if he expected people to move out of his way. _ He's probably not even aware of it, Viktor realized, he doesn't seem to be arrogant._

"I'm no hero," Tir admitted good naturedly, "but my father is--" He stopped and laughed little as he realized just who he was talking to. "Well he's hero to most. Since I'm his son people have call me 'young master' for as long as I can remember. But now that I'm…"

"Exiled?" Viktor offered helpfully.

"It's weird, like I don't have the right to be called that anymore," Tir finished with wryly twist of his lips.

"Huh," Viktor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "you sound like somebody I know." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, "What about him?"

"Gremio?" The Rune-Bearer glanced over his shoulder to the man in question who was in deep conversation with Cleo. "I was never able to get him to just call me Tir. He's always called me young master."

Viktor grunted, _what an odd group, a stiffly formal ex bandit and a noble boy who doesn't act like a typical noble._ He snickered, remembering stories he had heard of Gremio during his former days of banditry. _ Bloody Hatchet Gremio playing nursemaid to a kid._

---------------------------------------------

"Your quick trip south was _not_ quick," Cleo gripped crossly to the big man's backside.

Viktor rolled his eyes, "It was only a two day trip, you Imperials, even as former Imperials, are to soft. Look Lenankamp is right there." He pointed to the walled town that rose up before them. "Now, first thing's first." He told them as they entered the town from beneath a huge gate. "We'll head to the Inn."

They passed through quaint cobbled streets line with brightly painted houses with neat window boxes filled with common cooking herbs such as Rosemary, Mint, Thyme, and Sage. People strolled down the streets voicing their displeasures with their neighbors, family, friends, and even the government loudly, seemingly unafraid of whom might overhear their conversations.

"Here." Viktor stopped abruptly in front of a large building and turned to face his three companions. "Here we are in Lenankamp Tir. Not much of a place but they do make fine tea here," he laughed as if the remark was a secret joke. "Let me go make some arrangements. I may be late, so take a look around." Then, without so much as a backward glance, he walked away from them and disappeared around the corner.

Gremio watched the man's departure with obvious distrust. "Who is this fellow that Viktor wants us to meet?" He squinted at the setting sun and muttered, "I just don't trust that man." _Probably because he's most likely a rebel and is against the Empire, the Empire you served under after Master Teo took you on; the same Empire that has now betrayed the Young Master, and by extension you._

Cleo brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of her face and replied irritably, "I have no idea."

"He probably wants us to meet the rebel leader." The two adults swung surprised eyes to Tir. "What?" Tir asked defensively.

"Why would you say that?" Cleo asked carefully.

Tir shrugged, "Well it would make sense wouldn't it? He wants us to join his—their cause."

"The son of the great Teo McDohl joining the rebels would be good publicity." Cleo offered musingly.

"That must be it!" Gremio slammed his fist into his open palm. "That man just wants to use your name! Young Master in light of this insight I must forbid you--"

"Excuse me?" Tir interrupted flatly. "You _forbid_ me?"

Gremio flushed, "I'm just trying to protect you."

Cleo shook her head at the two males and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Gremio you might want to worry less about the Young Master and more about yourself," she advised dryly.

"What? Why?"

"Because your wallet is being stolen again."

"What!" Gremio spun around and spotted the lithe young man who was slinking away. "Get back here! Thief! I'll teach you to steal from me!"

_We've been at this stupid Inn for three hours already. Where the hell is Viktor?_ He wondered irritably.

"I guess Viktor never returned," Gremio muttered, eyes bright eyes scanning the dark streets below the room's window. "Who is this fellow he wanted us to meet anyway?"

"I have no idea but don't you find it strange that when we arrived here the Innkeeper gave us the best rooms he had?" Cleo frowned, fluffing her damp hair to encourage it to dry faster.

"How'd the Innkeeper know we were friends of Viktor's anyway?" Tir tugged on an unruly lock of hair as he stared at the polished wooden ceiling. "We didn't tell him who we were, he just said 'so then you are a friend of Viktor's'. How'd he know that?"

Gremio and Cleo were silent. "Well," Cleo began slowly, "Perhaps he contacted the Innkeeper and described us."

"Perhaps, let's figure it out in the morning," their young charge murmured before closing his eyes. Ten minutes later Tir was curled up on his side asleep.

Gremio rubbed the bridge of his nose warily. He was tired; he had been on edge ever since Ted had turned up on their doorstep injured and desperate to protect the True Rune he had guarded. Running from the very people he had served because his young master had tried to help his friend had also taken its toll on the middle-aged servant. "So what do we do?" He asked his comrade quietly after assuring himself that Tir was asleep.

Cleo moved away from the window and paced across the carpeted room. "We didn't make any other plans so let's wait a bit longer." She said finally. "If he still doesn't show up, we'll head north. Perhaps Master Teo can help us."

"Do you think he'd help us or condemn us?" Gremio wondered as he leaned backward in his chair. "Would he be," he swallowed painfully, "would he be like Pahn?"

"Don't," she whispered, "just don't Gremio."

They sat in tense, uncomfortable silence for a few moments until the violet slamming of the Inn's massive door startled them to their feet. The noise was so great that even Tir snorted and stirred, sitting up and staring at their door groggily.

"What the hell is going on?" Gremio breathed as he approached the door on silent and cautious feet.

Tir grimly tugged on his gloves, covering the dark smug on his hand that was the Soul Eater, and grabbed his staff as the sound of raised voices from the Inn's main room penetrated the thin walls.

"But sir, our guests are sleeping!" The Innkeeper yelled. Tir noticed that he sounded urgent and alarmingly close to their room so he levered himself to his feet and edged away from the door, still attempting to wipe the sleep from his eyes with his left hand. His Rune began to tingle, becoming warm as if it were responding to his anxiety.

"Shut up!" An angry male voice snapped, his voice then dropped into a menacing snarl. "Or are you harboring rebels?"

"Shit," Cleo breathed as she quickly buckled her belt and shifted it until it settled noiselessly and comfortably on her hips.

"Never sir!" The Innkeeper gasped as their heavy footsteps thudded down the hallway, coming closer and closer with every step.

"They're coming for us!" Gremio clenched his fists, infuriated. "Viktor," he spat. "He must have sold us out! I knew, _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted him!"

Cleo slumped against the wall. "There's no where to go, the only way out is the front door. They're going to find us, we're so screwed."

"I'm not giving up here," Tir snapped, slamming the flat of his hand into an old scarred grandfather clock.

"What do we do?" Gremio's eyes traveled the length of the room looking for anything that could offer them a chance. His eyes stopped on the window, "The window--"

"Jammed," Cleo cut in. "I tried to open it earlier and it wouldn't budge. We can't break it either, those panes are wrought iron." She sighed, "We could always try to fight our way out."

"And be killed in the process, then Windy will have her Rune and the Young Master will be killed." Gremio shook his head, "There must be another way."

Tir flinched as armor incased fists banged against the hefty wooden doors and guests were startled from their sleep. He could faintly hear the Innkeeper babbling apologies to his guests as the Imperial Guards invaded their room, knocking their possessions aside in their search for rebels. The door to their room shuttered violently as a fist impacted on the wood but remained closed.

"Open up!" An angry voice yelled.

The three fugitives glanced at each other; they had nowhere to go. "We're trapped," Tir whispered as panic began to bloom in his eyes.

"Sir, there are no guests in this room," the Innkeeper said quickly.

"Then why is the door locked?"

"This is our best room, it's always locked to ensure that nothing is stolen out of it. This is after all a public Inn."

"Open it," the guard growled, "or I'll arrest you for harboring rebels."

Tir watched in growing horror as the doorknob was turned, the lock clicked and then miraculously ceased. Then the Innkeeper's voice, stuttering, "I-I-it's jammed."

"For the love of--"

"Hey, you three!" A woman's voice, low and husky, hissed from across the room. "This way, hurry!"

"Who was that?" Gremio's face automatically turned toward the windows, seeking the owner of the voice in the most logical place besides the door. It was Tir who walked to the old clock with a frown on his face, his left hand absently massaging the back of his right hand. But it was the Rune that detected the steadily burning life force behind the clock and drew its bearer toward it.

Noiselessly the bulky clock slid to the side bearing a gapping blackness that concealed the shadow of a woman. A pale, slender hand protruded from the darkness beckoning to them frantically. "What are you waiting for?" The owner of the hand hissed, the same voice that had called to them just a moment before. Tir stood there gaping as the woman stepped out of the dark passage way and grabbed Tir's wrist. "Hurry up or do you want to get caught?"

"Who are you?" Gremio almost ran to the other side of the room to get to his young master's side incase he needed assisted if this woman proved to be an additional threat.

Behind them the door shuddered as the soldier, fed up waiting for the bumbling Innkeeper to open the door slammed his fist against the wood. Cleo flinched and quickly made her way to the clock, "Whoever it is thank god!"

"That's what I thought you'd say," the woman smiled thinly and yanked Tir into the narrow passage. Cleo and Gremio wasted no time following the mysterious woman into the darkness. Behind them the clock slide back into place just the door gave one final shudder and fell inward, breaking away from its hinges with a groan. Tir could hear the satisfied voice of the soldier, "Now we'll see who your hiding behind this door, maybe it's that thrice damned McDohl—What the hell? There's nobody here!"

"I told you nobody was staying here!" The Innkeeper snapped. "I do not harbor criminals!"

Slowly Tir's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out the old worn stones, pitted with age and smell the musty damp smell that all underground passages seemed to obtain. Next to him the unknown woman's eyes glinted in the darkness as she stared at him, even in the stifling darkness he could tell that her hair was red. Tir returned her stare irritably and then glanced down at the wrist she held in her grasp. With a low chuckle she released him and continued a short way down the hall, far enough away from the clocks back so that their whispered voices wouldn't carry to the snooping soldiers beyond the wall.

"So you're the 'new friends' that Viktor told me about." She smiled again, this time her face open and friendly. But Tir recognized a wariness in her eyes that he felt ever since Pahn had turned Ted in, she was as weary of them as they were of her. "There's no time for introductions, everybody's waiting." She turned and her short cloak rustled as she walked down the narrow passage. "Follow me."

They walked quietly down the short passage way and then down a sturdy stone stairway that led to an open area with pipes protruding from the wall. "The sewers?" Gremio asked aghast.

"Hardly," Odessa said over her shoulder. "Notice the lack of smell, this particular room is an old forgotten drainage room. But it was sealed up and forgotten decades ago until we appropriated it."

They passed alongside a deep stone ditch filled with running water until they came to a small, enclosed room. Inside the room was a rough table with three low stools around it, two of which were occupied by a young blonde man and an older man with white hair and a careworn face. Viktor straightened from his slouched position against the wall and waved at Tir nonchalantly, "Sorry Tir, you must have had a rough time." He grinned impishly, an oddly disturbing expression on such rugged features, "But it was exciting wasn't it?"

"We had no idea that the Imperial Guard was watching the town so closely." The redheaded woman said as she sat in the remaining stool.

"What the hell is going on here?" Gremio snapped, his rarely seen temper flaring to life.

Viktor sighed dramatically and shrugged his substantial shoulders, "I didn't think I'd give myself away so soon. Ah well, now that you've met Odessa--"

"Odessa?" Cleo frowned, "Now that's a name that rings a bell."

Gremio paled and gripped Tir's shoulder a little to tightly causing the teenager to wince; Gremio immediately released his shoulder. "You don't mean," he licked suddenly dry lips, "the Rebel Army?"

"Rebel Army?" Odessa smiled at them, a flash of pearly white teeth in the dim light of the room. "We prefer to call ourselves the Liberation Army but who cares about names." She bowed shallowly to the trio, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Odessa Silverberg, leader of the Liberation Army. How do you do?"

The young brown haired man who had been staring at the three strangers ever since they stepped into the room suddenly spoke, "Viktor, are these the people you wanted us to meet?" Incredulity was thick in his voice and he wondered just how a haggard looking man, an exhausted woman, and a scrawny kid could possibly be an asset to them.

"That's right Flik. Prepare yourselves for a surprise my friends." Viktor slapped Tir on the back heartily which the younger man bared with a long-suffering look that made Odessa's lips twitch. "This here is the son of General Teo McDohl and a fugitive to boot." He grinned, "Don't you think he'll be a great asset to the Liberation Army?" His grinned widened as his companions jaws dropped.

Flik's mouth worked for a moment before words came out, "Who did he kill?"

"_He_ didn't kill anybody," Tir snapped angrily.

"How dare you assume that he would do something like that!" Cleo snarled, enraged that this stranger, this rebel would accuse her charge, the boy she had helped raise, of murder.

"Wait a minute!" Gremio glared indigently at the rebels. "You've got to be kidding! Why should Young Master join the rebels?"

"Good question, why should I?" Tir inquired loftily. "If I join your cause I'd become a rebel in truth instead of in unjust slander." He almost smiled when Viktor's jaw hit the proverbial floor.

"Spoken like a true noble, snooty even in exile," Flik sneered.

"But you have nowhere to go!" Viktor almost whined.

Odessa propped her head in her hands and blew a strand of stray hair out of her eyes. "I guess you've all been fooled by Viktor as well. When he takes a liking to someone he just drags them in." She shot a meaningful look at an innocent looking Viktor. "In any case you are being hunted by the Imperials and the town is still full of soldiers and will be well into the morning I'd imagine. You may stay until things blow over."

"Lady Odessa--" The elderly white haired man began.

"Quiet Sanchez," Odessa sat ramrod straight on her stool and looked straight at Tir, her eyes conveying a message that Tir wasn't quite ready to accept or understand. "Whatever decision you make afterwards is up to you."

"They've got to be kidding, Young Master!" Gremio whispered harshly, loud enough for Cleo and Tir to hear but not the rebels lounging a few feet away. "They want us to join their cause? Us rebels? No way."

Cleo tapped one short nail against her chin and shifted her weight between her two feet repetitively. "Rebels, the Liberation Army…"

"Cleo you can't possibly be thinking that--" Gremio started, his voice loud enough to attract the attention of Viktor who was shamelessly trying to eavesdrop.

"Well why not?" She shrugged and slouched against the wall, a defiant glint in her eyes. "Maybe we should become true rebels. If they're going to accuse of us something perhaps we should make it true!" The corner of her lips twisted, halfway between a smile and a grimace. "On the other hand, what will Master Teo think?"

Tir stood there, his face blank and his gaze faraway, he didn't even register the conversation going on around him. His thoughts were turned inward. _Join the Rebels—the Liberation Army? Betray the Empire that I was raised to respect if not love?_

_The same Empire that betrayed you and has probably killed Ted by now? The same Empire that employs people like Kraze, Grady, and Kanaan and let people live in squalor while a few, including your father, lived in luxury?_ A part of his mind whispered nastily.

_My father isn't like that! _

The voice in his head seemed mocking. _Ah yes, the great Teo McDohl hero of the people. Perhaps you were feeling a little jealous of your father and the respect people give him hmm? Is that why you resent it so much when people call you young master? Maybe you wanted to become a fugitive to get attention you selfish brat._ The voice in his head paused and then continued in a frigid voice. _ You let Ted die so you could have his True Rune; you wanted power and let your friend die to have it!_

Tir's mind froze, shocked and numbed by the accusations that emerged from his own mind. _Never, he whispered into the confines of his own mind. Never, never, never! I took the True Rune to keep it safe; I took on burden of the Soul Eater to keep it out of Windy's hands! I would rather have my best friends alive then to have this Cursed Rune._

_How heroic_, the voice sneered.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to think about the accusations, to weight and evaluate them with the same detached coldness that he employed during combat. Firstly, Ted was wounded by Windy; he took the Rune because Ted seemed so desperate to keep it as far away from the Court Magician as possible. Secondly, he never wanted to be exiled. All Tir wanted was to have adventures and the Imperial Guard had seemed the perfect way to fulfill that wish.

_And your father?_ The voice asked before falling silent with an air of finality that left Tir wondering just what the voice was. Could it have possibly been the Rune or was it his own subconscious. Either way the event left Tir disturbed and angry, as did the fact that he had no response to the voice's last question.

Hands shaking his shoulder knocked him forcefully back into the present. "Young Master?" Gremio asked anxiously. "Are you alright? We've been trying to get your attention."

Tir blinked owlishly and shook his head, stepping away from his companions. "Let's get out of here," he said harshly.

"Of course," Cleo said gently, taking Tir's shaking arm and leading him away from the gaping rebels who were also wondering what had just happened to young exiled noble.

It was Viktor who spoke first. "What just happened?" He asked slowly, watching Tir as he disappeared into the shadows.

--------------------------------------

Tir scowled as he stomped angrily through the dim underground passageway, ignoring Gremio and Cleo as they followed behind him silently. _What about my father?_ Tir snarled into the confines of his mind. _He's my father and I love him._

_"Quite an impressive little countenance."_ That was what Emperor had said that day in the Imperial Compound. _I'm not resentful of my father or the fact that people seem to think I'm nothing but a copy of him,_ he told himself. He heard the thread of doubt in his own mind and repeated firmly, _I'm not!_

Tir was so buried in his own thoughts that he literally tripped over a limp body that was sprawled out in the center of the passage only a few feet from one of the two exit paths of the rebel hideout. Tir hopped frantically on one foot in an attempt to keep his balance and not step on the bandit, a moment later he landed hard on his backside when his foot slipped on a patch of slime. He climbed painfully to his feet, turned around and stared dumbfound at the broken and bleeding man that Gremio was gently examining.

"Are you alright?" Gremio asked quietly, his hands moving quickly and expertly over the man's bruised and bleeding arms and legs.

The bandit groaned and winced when Gremio's fingers prodded a particularly soar spot on his shoulder. "I must," he coughed violently, specks of blood appearing bright red against his pallid skin. "I must tell Lady Odessa…" He muttered before his head lolled to the side and he passed out.

"Let's get him inside," Cleo suggested. Together the three of them lifted the scruffy man's unconscious body and began to pick their way over the treacherous floor back to the rebel base.

Tir's muscles strained to hold the bulky man's impressive weight and fought down the feeling of déjà vu. He noted that the bandit's blood was seeping into his clean clothes and incongruously he thought; _damn this is my only set of clothes._ Tir sighed and set his sights on the bright glow of the hideouts lanterns that reflected off the water ahead of them.

################################

**A/N:** Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Here's to hoping.


	6. Chapter 6: Fraying Loyalty

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars of Heaven and Earth_   
Spooky Fyre

**A/N:** Power is out because of the thunderstorm so you guys can thank my retarded electric company for this chapter. Just sitting here with my laptop with a candle and the script...

I really have no excuse for the lateness of this chapter. Mostly it's because I'm incredibly lazy. Well, that and I was partying pretty much nonstop since my graduation in May. Between being out all night and hangovers in the morning it didn't leave much time to write. I was writing again by August but that too came to a halt when my friend Jenn was killed in a car accident. And then I went on a revising spree. Jeez will it never end?

* * *

Chapter 6   
Fraying Loyalty

It had been two days since the trio's descent into the dank labyrinth that the rebels called the Hideout. _Two days and we're still here. I wish the Imperial Guard would hurry up and leave. I want out of here._ He tugged at the hem of his borrowed red tunic and listened half-heartedly to the conversation between Odessa and Viktor.

"I'm telling you it's one of Varkas's men," Viktor insisted.

"I heard you the first time Viktor," Odessa answered warily. "What could've happened to him? Those wounds aren't that serious."

Sanchez leaned back on his rickety stool, "Dehydration and exhaustion caused his collapse not his wounds. They were mostly superficial." A smile flitted across his face and Tir noticed that his voice was kind and grandfatherly. He took a liking to the elderly man immediately. "They were messy but hardly life threatening."

_One of Varkas's men? Mt. Seifu Varkas? Tir gave a little snort, maybe the bandits tried to break him out and got their butts kicked._ Tir glanced at the wounded bandit that was laying in a makeshift bed made out of a large shipping crate and straightened as the man groaned, one hand coming up to cover his eyes. "Where am I?" He rasped.

Odessa's head snapped around and she immediately left her perch on the stool and knelt next to the bandit. "Don't worry, this is the Liberation Army hideout. Do you have a message for me?"

The bandit's relieved smile lighted up his face and he relaxed marginally. "Oh thank the Runes," he murmured. "You must be the Lady Odessa. My name is Raph, I'm one of the Mount Seifu bandits." Seeing the troubled expression of the seven occupants he added defensively, "We only attack those rotten Imperials. Those damned, corrupt Imperial Guards have nothing on us."

"Then I assume that a brawl broke out between the bandits then?" Tir asked sardonically.

"Hah!" Raph snorted, "If only those Imperials were that lucky!" He coughed and was quickly handed a small cup of water, which he gulped down greedily. "Anyway, the other day the Imperial Guard climbed the mountain and managed to capture our bosses, Varkas and Sydonia."

Gremio shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Varkas and Sydonia?" He mused. "Could they be--"

"Quiet," Cleo hissed.

"I thought you said the Imperial Guard had nothing on you?" Flik raised one eyebrow and watched the man's face darken.

"They don't but these guys were different, they wiped the floor with us and took down Varkas and Sydonia in a matter of minutes. My buddy Jacob told me they moved fast and used magic. Fuckers were definitely not the typical Imperial guard."

"Language," Odessa reminded him mildly.

"How did you get hurt?" Tir asked, hoping that he hadn't inflicted those wounds and if he did then why didn't Raph say something?

"Trying to break out the bosses," Raph's face was rueful. "It didn't go so well so I came here to ask for help. The whole underground community knows about the Liberation Army and their vow to bring about change to the Empire."

Tir pointedly ignored the look that Viktor was shooting his way. The whole underground community and, from what he's seen, most the rural civilian population knew of the rebellion and yet the Imperials had no real clue how widespread or deep the rebellion went. _How remarkable. Stupidity on the Empire's side, he wondered. Either that or the 'Liberation Army' is incredibly smart or lucky._ His eyes flicked over the occupants over the room. _Lucky,_ he decided, _they've been very, very lucky._

"What exactly do you want with us? Do you want us to spring your bosses?" Viktor inquired candidly.

"That bastard Grady strung them up outside of his residence to die," the bandit snarled.

"Strung them up?" Odessa repeated with a frown.

"Yes," he hissed, "like they were animals. He had his pet guards tie them to huge wooden poles to starve and wither in the sun."

Cleo's jaw dropped, "Outrageous! That's nothing more than a blatant torture in the guise of justice! They're being executed without a trail, by Imperial Law that's illegal!"

Odessa slumped forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "The Imperials aren't even pretending to follow procedure anymore."

Flik ran a gloved hand through his blond locks wearily. "Imperial surveillance has been intense lately. We have to keep a low profile and if we recklessly run off to help the bandits--"

"I'm aware that we're understaffed," Odessa snapped. "But the bandits have asked for our help. We can't let them down."

Tir shifted uneasily on his feet and took a deep breath, "It's our fault."

Odessa eyebrows rose slightly at his outburst, "What do you mean it's your fault?"

"We were the ones that captured Varkas and Sydonia," Tir admitted, "and then turned them over to Grady."

"What?" Flik stood abruptly sending his stool crashing to the floor. "You bastards," he hissed, "you sent two honorable me to their deaths?"

"They were hardly what most people would consider honorable," Cleo told him dryly. "They're bandits remember? And we were, at the time, Imperial Guards and it was our duty to bring outlaws to justice."

"Justice!" Flik spat. "Grady and justice _do not_ go hand and hand! Hell, the Empire and justice hardly go hand and hand anymore!"

"As if we knew that Grady was going to crucify them! By Law they were suppose to be sent to Gregminster for trial."

"Grady follow the law? Ha!" Flik poked the young outlaw in the chest, hard. "You're no better then him."

Tir's temper flared and he swatted Flik's hand away from him, feeling the Rune power ignite in his hand. Flik gasped as if burned and jerked his hand back to his chest. "Say that again." He said quietly as power blazed up from his True Rune, enveloping him in a dark aura.

Flik stared at Tir, his eyes slightly wide and Tir stared back steadily, the air around him blurring and darkening as the Soul Eater's power began to manifest itself.

"Stop it!" Viktor yelled; his deep voice reverberating off the solid stonewalls.

Tir jerked and blinked slowly, feeling the Rune recede and Flik watched the threat drain out of the teenager. _What the hell was that? _

Disaster averted, Viktor resumed his slouched position against the wall. "Now Tir you say it was you who turned Varkas and Sydonia right?"

Tir merely nodded, his jaw clenched tightly angrily at the glare that Flik was shooting his way. _I'm really starting to hate him._

"I see." Viktor scratched his cheek absently before crossing his arms and turning his gaze to the damp ceiling above. "Well, even if you didn't know what you were doing, you still have to claim responsibility, right Tir?"

"He knew exactly what he was doing!" Flik exploded.

"Flik?" Odessa interrupted.

"Ma'am?"

"Shut up."

Flik gaped at the rebel leader flabbergasted; Viktor just chuckled and continued on as if nothing had happened. "I think that you should be the one to rescue them Tir."

"What?" Gremio choked.

"You want to put the Young Master in direct danger to rescue a _bandit_?" Cleo asked incredulously.

"They have asked for our aid and so they shall have it." She stood and walked over to Tir, her bright hair glinting in the dim light. "Tir," she placed a hand on his shoulder and stared down into his dark eyes, "you have admitted your role in their situation. Do you not believe that you should help correct it?" Tir remained silent and Odessa held her breath waiting for his response. A smile bloomed her face when he nodded reluctantly.

"Great!" Viktor smiled broadly. "I'll go with you."

"I don't plan on betraying the Empire." Cleo said stubbornly.

Tir felt his stomach drop, "Cleo…"

"But," she began with a ghost of a smile, "Grady _is_ a pig and what he's doing to those two men is insufferable."

"You're right," Gremio said after a moment. "Undoing at least one of Grady's wrongs will no doubt help the Empire. Besides if the Young Master gives the orders I will follow them."

Tir sighed in relief and beamed at his two companions. "Thank you."

"You're going to help them?" Raph rasped from his makeshift bed.

"It certainly looks that way," Tir said, his smile dropping from his lips as reality set in. _Holy crap we'll be going against Grady and the Empire. If we do this and survive then we really will be traitors and there's not many places for fugitives to go… I guess we could always join the rebels as long as we lay low. Father…_

"Sydonia and Varkas are strung up in Grady's yard," Raph told them eagerly. "They weren't looking so good when I left so let's hurry."

"Us?" Cleo arched one slim eyebrow inquisitively.

"I'm going with you of course."

"I beg your pardon, but no you most certainly are not," Gremio said flatly, in what Tir had come to know as his I-Know-What's-Best-So-Shut-Up-Before-I-Lock-You-In-Your-Room voice. Tir knew that tone well and not surprisingly, he never won an argument when Gremio used that tone of voice and he didn't think the bandit would win either.

"They're my bosses," Raph insisted stubbornly, "so I'm going."

"No," Odessa cut in, "you're not."

Raph's baffled gaze swung to the redhead "What?"

"I'm the boss here and of all those who stand within these rooms. You're standing in my domain so I say you're staying here until you fully recover or Varkas and Sydonia are recovered and returned here, which ever comes first. Understand?"

"But--"

_"Understand?"_

"Yes ma'am," Raph replied meekly.

Odessa turned away from the bandit, "Thank you, I know you can save them. Now hurry you must leave today."

"It takes eight days to travel from here to Rockland." Cleo chewed on her bottom lip pensively, a wrinkle appearing between her drawn eyebrows. "From the time the bandit left Rockland it's probably been at least nineteen days at least. Can we possibly make it in time or are we already to late?"

"You can make it, you _will_ make it." Flik snapped. "Grady likes to make his prisoners suffer, he'll draw out their 'punishment' for as long as he's able."

"You'll take horses, the only ones we can spare." Odessa added. She took a deep breath then continued, "Ride them into the ground if you must but get there in time."

Viktor patted her arm and flashed a grin at his friend, "Leave it to us. If anybody can pull this off it's me, Viktor!" He turned away and strolled out of the small room and tossed over his shoulder as he rounded a corner, "Hurry up Tir! Rockland here we come!"

Tir's eyebrows shot up, "Um, is it just me or did he just sound happy?"

Gremio shrugged, "Who knows with that man? Come Young Master, let us be on our way."

After they had left the room and disappeared down the dim hallway, after their light banter had faded from their ears Sanchez turned questioning brown eyes to his leader. "Odessa why do you want for that boy to join our cause so badly?"

"Because," she replied, staring down the hallway that the four had disappeared down, "he has a great destiny ahead of him, people will follow that boy. He can either be on our side or _theirs_."

Flik snorted but Sanchez waved him to silence his brown eyes going hard and calculating. "How do you know?"

"Leaders intuition maybe?"

"Well that was uneventful," Viktor complained as the four of them reached the outskirts of Rockland on foot. They had let the horses loose once they had gained sight of the town, they would return home on their own. They would only attract attention in a poor, rundown town like Rockland riding four fine, formerly-owned-by-the-Imperial-Guard horses. "Seven days and we didn't run into any Imperial Guards?"

"Well, most people don't even know of the rebel movement." Cleo shrugged, "The Empire does a good job at clamping down on rumors."

"Speaking of the Imperial Guard," Gremio muttered, jerking is head toward the guard that lounged languidly against the post that marked the entrance to the small dusty town.

The guard stirred and glanced up at the sound of their boots crunching on the pebbles that were scattered on the dirt road. "Hey who are you people?" He called out.

Gremio took a deep breath, held it and then let it out in a rush. "Here we go," he muttered, fully expecting Viktor to do something stupid and a fight to break out and their cover blown. _We're probably going to have to fight our way to the manor and then they'll kill the two bandits before we even get there. Then they'll kill the Young Master and then Master Teo will kill me._ He thought dourly.

Viktor flashed the guard an easy smile, "We're here to see my nephew. Cute kid but he tends to get himself into trouble, gave his mom plenty of gray hairs."

The guard raised a thick eyebrow, "What the kid's name?"

"Marco."

The guard's eyebrows shot up and then crashed back down as he scowled. "Marco's an orphan, that rotten brat doesn't _have_ any family."

"No he doesn't," Viktor agreed easily, "at least not here. Kid refuses to come live with me, he says the people here are suckers." He shrugged, "I check up on him from time to time to make sure he's not in any trouble."

"And them?" He jerked his chin at the three behind them.

"Ah, this is my kid brother Foryyn," Viktor ruffled Tir's hair affectionately, "and this is Calee and Roy." He gestured to Cleo and Gremio, "They're his aunt and uncle on his father's side. They've come to take Marco back to live with them."

"Humph." The guard motioned them to pass. "Well if you're here to pick that little brat up then more power to you. Good riddance."

"He can be difficult at times," Viktor agreed giving the guard a hearty slap on the back as he passed and grinned when the guard winced. "Thanks!" He threw over his shoulder as he hustled his companions into the town.

"Hey wait a minute!" The guard called after them.

They all frozen, dread curling in the pits of their stomachs. Viktor turned his head a raised a thick eyebrow at the guard.

"Be careful in town. The Guard is celebrating the capture of the bosses of the Mt. Seifu bandits so some of the guards might be a little drunk and looking for trouble."

"Thanks for the warning." Viktor waved nonchalantly as he continued down the dusty street. "See?" He smirked at his companions. "Easy as pie."

"I'm surprised they didn't recognize us." Tir admitted.

"Nah, since you took of that damned green bandana you're not as noticeable. Most of the Imperial Guards just look at a person's clothes and since you're the General's son they'd expect you to wear finer clothes then what you're currently sporting."

Tir glanced down at his ragged clothes. _They're sort of rough looking, nothing at all like I'd usually wear._ He sighed, _I miss my old clothes they were so much softer than these._ "I haven't worn anything like this in three years and that was only during weapons practice."

"Miss the luxury of your old life Tir?" Viktor asked mockingly.

"Wouldn't you? A nice soft bed to sleep in every night and no worries except what you're going to do to keep yourself occupied for the day." Tir said with a quick quirk of his lips. "Actually, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm currently an exiled fugitive that is being hunted by the Empire for opposing one of the most powerful figures in said Empire this would be pretty fun."

"Fun?" Viktor asked.

"Adventurous?" Tir tried and Viktor snorted in reply.

Gremio cleared his throat, "Who's this Marco that we're supposedly here to see?"

"A local orphan who swindles people out of there money with a game of dice. All for a good cause of course." Viktor added at seeing Gremio's grimace. "He actually works for us, I guess you could say he's a financial branch of our organization."

"That's actually clever." Cleo said grudgingly.

"I thought so." Viktor replied with a smirk. "But with all the trouble brewing it isn't safe for him to be here anymore so I'm here to tell him to pack it up after he tells us what the situation is."

"Where'd you come up with those names anyway?" Tir asked. "Who would name their kid Foryyn or Roy?"

"Those are good names," Viktor defended. "I knew the people who had those names, met them up in the Jowston area."

"If you say so," Tir shrugged.

He led them through the dusty streets to the town's well. The same well that Tir had saved a small boy named Toby from falling down, only now there was a grumpy looking kid sitting on the rim. _Is his hair gray? Or maybe it's just filled with so much dust that it looks gray. This stupid town is dusty enough,_ he thought crossly and then promptly sneezed.

The kid glanced up and spotted them and his grumpy expression turned into an outright scowl. "Whatcha want Viktor?"

"Hey little Marco!" Viktor cried enthusiastically as he swept the boy into a tight bear hug.

"Hey, leggo!" Marco grunted as he tired to wiggle out of the man grasp.

"Shut up kid," Viktor hissed in his ear. "Odessa says you need to pull of here. We're breaking Varkas and Sydonia out of Grady's mansion today. Shit is gonna hit the fan and we need all of our people out of town."

Marco continued to struggle but said in a low voice, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Doesn't matter. Let's be cautious, I want you to drop off the radar for a while so head south but stay away from Lenankamp. The security has been tight lately." Viktor released Marco and the boy stumbled backwards and glared up at the beefy man. "Come on Mar, lets me introduce you to my little brother Foryyn and your aunt and uncle Calee and Roy."

Marco eyed Tir suspiciously, "Hey isn't that--"

"Foryyn?" Viktor said forcibly, "Yeah, you met him a few years ago, remember?"

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"So how's the weather been here?" Viktor asked.

"What?" Marco glanced at him sharply, "It's been dry like always."

"Huh, it'd be a shame if something were to catch fire then?" Viktor smirked.

"Like that big house at the north end of the town?" Marco asked with an answering smirk.

"That'd cause quiet a stir wouldn't it? It'd be a real shame."

"Uh-huh, at least nobody would get hurt, the guards are all partying in the town."

"Hey why don't you guys take Marco back to his place to get his stuff. I'm going to go buy supplies for the return trip." Viktor suggested and then strolled away.

"What?" Gremio stared after the shaggy hair man. "Hey Viktor wait!"

Marco snagged his sleeve, "Come on. My house is at the _north end of town_."

"Oh." Cleo looped her arm through Gremio's and pulled him after Marco, Tir trailing behind the trio.

A few minutes later they reached a small hovel that was built against another house, which was conveniently located near the stairs that led to Grady's mansion.

"Hey you!" An Imperial Guard that was leaning against the fence near the stairway called out. The foursome froze but the guard didn't seem to notice and continued on drunkenly, "Who are you?" He didn't wait for their reply as he continued on. "You've no business here, get out! Or you'll be strung up like those bandits up there! Tied to a post in the middle of the yard to die of starvation!" He threw his head back and laughed.

_He brays like an ass,_ Tir thought contemptuously as Marco pulled them into the small hovel.

"You live here?" Cleo asked horrified as she took in the small straw pallet on the floor, the dirt floor, and lack of any kind of furnishing.

"I'm an orphan here so I have to live like one." Marco reminded her.

"Are you really an orphan?" Cleo asked curiously.

"Yep, ever since my old man died in a border skirmish with Jowston but Achilles found me and took me in when I was living on the streets of Gregminster. That's how I got involved with the Army." Marco replied as he stuffed his meager belongings into a small pack.

"Achilles?"

"He's dead now but he was the one who started the rebellion, Odessa took over after he was killed." Marco stopped any questions that were forthcoming with a sharp look. "Look Odessa doesn't like talking about it and I don't know anymore, she never told me and I never asked. All I know is the Empire had him killed and that he was a noble. Like you."

Gremio jerked in surprise, "How do you know--"

"Please, those guards might be drunken idiots," he sneered, "but I'm not. Besides I saw you last time you were here, you were the ones that brought Varkas and Sydonia in. Why the change of heart?"

Tir hesitated, "It's complicated."

The boy snorted, "I bet it is. Well this stunt isn't going to gain you any friends in the Empire or the court. You might be declared outlaws by the Emperor."

"Too late," Tir replied tartly.

"What do you mean--"

"Fire!" A voice cried out, "Hurry bring water, the mansion is on fire!"

"That's your cue." Marco told them.

Gremio groaned, "He didn't…"

"I think he did," Cleo said, the corner of her lips tilting up in a smile.

The sheet that functioned as a door was pulled aside and Viktor poked his head in. "Come on kids, time to get this party started!"

Gremio surged forward and grabbed the man's tunic, "Viktor what did you do? Tell me you didn't--"

The rebel pulled himself out of the blonde man's grasp. "I didn't do anything. It must be the dry weather," he chuckled.

"The dry…weather," Gremio echoed in disbelief as he turned to Tir. "Young Master I hope you know that this kind of behavior is unacceptable."

Tir said nothing, only patted Gremio on the arm as he passed him on his way out of the crude hut.

"Young Master? Young Master!"

"Let it go Gremio," Cleo advised as she too ducked out of the hut leaving him alone inside the tiny space. Gremio stared at the door silently for a moment before giving a frustrated grunt and following his companions.

Tir watched as the soldiers ran up and down the steps leading to the manor carrying buckets of water to the fire and empty buckets back. _How unfortunate that the only source of water in the well in the center of town,_ he thought with a smirk. _Those soldiers are going to tire out running back and forth, makes it easier for us if it comes to a fight._ He noticed that it was only the soldiers that ran with the buckets of water, the townspeople stood by their homes watching and none looked inclined to lend a helping hand.

"Let's go." Viktor didn't wait for them but grabbed a bucket from beside Marco's hovel and took off up the stairs. They ran right past the frantic soldiers and made it up to the manor without incident, it was only when they reached the two huge oaken doors that they finally met resistance. It was quick and relatively clean, the two guards were tired from fighting the fire that still burned on the right side of the building. One of swipe of Tir's heavy staff and the pommel of Viktor's sword and the two men were no longer a threat.

Tir watched as Gremio and Viktor dragged the two limp figures out of sight and cautiously nudged the front door open. He glanced around the wood and waved the others through when he didn't see any conspicuous figures lurking within his immediate sight. "If I were the way to the yard which door would I be?" Tir muttered as he crept through the front foyer. "What's behind door number two?"

"Be careful Young Master, there might be guards." Gremio warned as Tir turned the brass doorknob and the door swung open reveling a brightly lit hallway with floor to ceiling windows.

"Must be a bitch in the height of winter and summer," Viktor commented as they continued their careful trek through the silent house.

"Probably won't be much of a concern if they don't get that fire under control." Gremio pointed out wryly.

"Wouldn't that be _such_ a shame?" Viktor glanced into open doorways as they headed further and further down the hallway checking for any guards that might lie in wait for them. "Hey Tir do you have any idea where your going?"

"Not a clue," Tir replied cheerfully, "but they're not being held on the right side of the house or we would have seen them as we came up the stairs and if I remember correctly there's not really backyard here just a bunch of craggy rock formations. So that leaves the left side of the house which I'm assuming has a yard."

"You're pretty smart kid." Viktor tousled Tir windswept hair and grinned at the teen's irate expression.

"Could rescuing them possibly be this easy?" Gremio wondered aloud. "We haven't met any serious resistance."

"I hope you know you've just jinxed us." Cleo slapped his arm, ignoring his startled yelp. "Besides there is a fire on the other side of the house, a fire that we haven't seen any sign of might I add."

Viktor waved one hand as if dismissing the issue, "The fire is a small one as fires go, and the stone walls are containing it and keeping it from spreading throughout the house."

"What about the ceilings?"

"I didn't set fire to the roof. I broke the window and threw it down onto the rug. It could have been easily extinguished but, alas, they didn't notice it until the most the furniture was on fire. It'll take awhile for the fire to reach the support rafters."

"Set a lot of fires in your spare time?" Gremio asked snidely.

"Oh yeah, and your ass is lily white I suppose." Viktor retorted snidely.

"Hey I hate to break up the love fest but I think this is the door that leads outside." Tir interrupted from his position beside the door. "And from the voices coming from the other side I'd say there's a fight waiting for us."

"See I told you, you jinxed us!" Cleo accused her friend.

"Is there a plan?" Tir asked impatiently, "Or do we just jump them?"

"Fight first, think later? I like it." Viktor grinned.

"You would," Gremio muttered as Viktor kicked the door open and rushed into the small room with Tir hot on his heels.

Tir burst into the room right behind Viktor, taking the two nearest them by surprise. Tir went in low and mean, slamming the staff into the guardsman's kneecaps with a sickening crunch followed by a quick jab to the head as his legs crumpled out from behind him, no longer able to support his weight. Viktor simply drew his sword and thrust it into the other guard's gut, twisting it before yanking it out in the spray of blood and gore. _So much for keeping it clean,_ Tir thought crossly as he ducked under the business of an Imperial spear. Instinct took over and conscious thought took a back seat as Tir knocked the spear up and away from him and crouched down in the paux-four position and waited for the man's next move. This time he swung and Tir rolled, bringing him inside the Imperial's guard. _Fighting isn't pretty boy;_ the voice of his old weapons master rang in his head. _A real fight isn't fair or graceful; it's brutal and oftentimes dirty. Take any openings that offered to you._ The Wolf Fang came up in a vertical swing and smashed into his opponent's groin. The spear dropped with a metallic clang and the man groaned, cupping himself protectively. The Rune Bearer's booted foot lashed out, connecting in the center of his forehead and he slumped down to the stone floor.

Slowly his mind focused and he noticed that there were no more enemies and he relaxed, eyeing three more men that were laid out on the floor dead. One had a jagged wound in his chest, evidence of Viktor's handiwork while another was slumped in his chair, his wound not visible but Tir knew that one of Cleo's knives had found it's mark in him. Gremio bent over the last man as he worked his hatchet free from his chest.

Cleo hurried across the room, causally walking over the lifeless bodies of the men they had just killed. "We have to hurry, someone had to hear all the noise we just made."

"Hey Tir, you left one alive," Viktor complained.

Tir turned just in time to see him stab downwards with his already bloodied sword. One part of Tir's mind admired the clean thrust and the way that it entered the downed guardsman's chest with almost no blood spurting out; the other cried out in horror that Viktor would so casually killed an injured opponent that was not a current threat. It was a course action that didn't even occur to Tir, who was not accustomed to such ruthlessness. He flinched as Viktor drew the sword back out.

"My god Viktor!" Gremio gasped, appalled by his casual actions. "There was no need to kill him!"

"I don't want any trouble when we're escaping," Viktor replied shortly. "In case you forgot we have to come back through the house, there's no way to scale the wall in the yard with two full grown, injured men."

"Can we talk about this _after_ we rescue Varkas and Sydonia?" Tir glanced at the closed door that they had come through nervously, his stomach in knots. Whether it was because he was nervous how the two bandits would react to seeing them or because of the blasé way Viktor killed the downed soldier, he didn't know.

Cleo opened the door and sunlight and smoke spilled into the room. "The fire is getting worse."

"Well it _was_ Grady's room," Viktor admitted as he stepped into the side yard, "so he probably had a lot of crap in there."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gremio muttered under his breath. He squinted and saw the two huge wooden poles that were in reality two tree trunks and the men that were tied to them. "This is inhumane…"

Tir said nothing, just stood there and gaped at the two bruised and bloody figures of the leaders of the Mt. Seifu Bandits. Varkas and Sydonia were bound to the poles ten feet off the ground, their weight supported only by a small block of wood that their feet stood upon. Their lips were cracked and bleeding and they dropped forward, the ropes that bound them cutting into tender flesh. The burns and minor wounds they had sustained from their pervious fight with them had gone untended.

Varkas groaned and cracked open on eye to glare blearily down at them. "What's…going…on?" He eyed them silently for moment before his gaze sharpened and his eyes widened. "My god…it's you Imperials. Why are you here?" He laughed but it hollow and bitter. "Come to laugh…or admire your handiwork?"

"Of course not," Gremio scoffed. "If we'd known what sort of fellow Grady was we never would have helped him."

Varkas eyed them distrustfully.

Cleo rolled her eyes, "Look, a few things have happened since we captured you and now we're wanted by the 'Imperials', just like you. We're giving the Liberation Army a hand and we're here to help you out on their behalf."

Tir stared up at Varkas appraisingly, "So how do we get him down?"

"Simple enough." Cleo stretched her hand out, the flame emblem flaring brightly for a brief moment and the ropes binding the bandit began to smoke and then fell away. Varkas tumbled from the post and hit the ground face first.

Viktor winced, "Nice face plant Varkas. Need a hand?"

"Ugh, yeah, thanks." Varkas groaned and thrust one arm up blindly, which Viktor seized and yanked the older man to his feet. "Get my buddy too will ya'?"

Once again Cleo stretched out her hand but Sydonia's low chuckle halted her actions. His form flickered and the ropes fell slack, pooling at the base of the post. He landed on the ground feet first and smirked at them. "Not necessary."

"Sydonia! Why you…" Varkas shook his head, baffled.

Sydonia held up his left hand and showed them the rune emblazoned on his skin.

"A teleportation rune." He recalled one of his schoolteachers saying that only high-ranking nobles in a position of power used them as a defensive measure against would-be assassins. They're rarity prevented them from being affordable to the more common born. Even Tir's father didn't have the money to purchase one, which led Tir to wonder who Sydonia stole his off of.

Varkas's frowned, "If you've got tricks like that then why the hell didn't escape sooner?"

"Can't very well escape alone."

"Sydonia? You…"

Viktor, who had been eyeing the black smoke that billowed up from the house, turned back to them and spoke, "Hey, as touching as this is, I think we should get the hell out of here before they get the fire under control."

"That was you guys?" Varkas asked, startled.

Viktor smirked and buffed his nails on his shirt. "Well I don't like to brag--"

"Then don't," Gremio said shortly.

"Huh," Viktor stared at them with growing respect. _Never would have thought that a group of Imperial Guardsmen would turn around and set fire to the governor's mansion to help a bandit or two. What the hell happened to cause them to turn from the Empire?_

Oddly enough it was Tir who ended up helping Varkas limp down the halls of the manor, the irony wasn't lost on either of them. They were forced to stop only once when Viktor ducked into a small room and rummaged behind the large desk before immerging holding a large money pouch. He grinned at them and said only that it was payment that was due. They continued on, running into no opposition until they reached the front entranceway.

"Grady?" Gremio's voice was incredulous.

The skinny man stood just outside the heavy door that lead into his office, his arms full of documents. His face was streaked with soot and he was sweating profusely. He recognized the three former Imperial Guards and the two weary bandits immediately. When he spoke his voice was shaking with rage. "You," he snarled, "You dare to turn against the Emperor, free the bandits, and even, _even set my house on fire_! You'll be sorry! When they're done with you," he glared at Tir, "your father won't even be able to recognize you!"

Varkas stepped away from Tir's support and too a surprisingly steady step forward. "So you want to fight?" He growled. "Don't think you're the only one with a grudge." His lips twisted cruelly, "Why I'll cut out your eyeballs…or maybe I'll just pluck 'em out and leave to hang down you face."

The color drained out of the governor's face, "What? Oh, um, well…"

Sydonia's face lit up with a kind of twisted delight, "I'd rather tear him to pieces." To emphasize his point he popped his knuckles and the sound was surprisingly loud.

Grady gulped audibly and stumbled back a step. "Please," he blurted desperately. He straightened and short them his haughtiest look. "You think you can just waltz in here--" He broke off and watched Cleo figure one of her knives speculatively. "You'll regret this! I'll tell Master Kraze about this. You'll see you'll get yours!" He screeched as he turned and threw open the front door and fled, disappearing down the stairs.

Viktor chuckled, "He look about ready to piss his pants."

Gremio chewed his lower lip apprehensively, "Cleo, do you think the Empire will take us back?"

"I don't know." Cleo replied but her voice clearly stated her opinion, that the Empire would never allow them back. _We'll be hunted down and brought back to the capital and then executed. Not even Master Teo will be able to help us after we pulled this stunt._

Gremio clearly thought the same thing because he was staring at the junior McDohl anxiously. "Young Master…"

Tir shook his head and began walking, his lips pressed together grimly. _I knew what was likely to happen when I told Odessa I'd do this. It's out of my hands…for now._

Viktor grabbed Varkas's arm and threw it over his shoulder and started after the exiled noble, supporting Varkas's substantial weight far better then Tir was able to. "Don't worry about it. There's all kinds of ways to make a living." He gave Gremio a sly look, "You know at least one." Gremio ignored him and helped Sydonia down the stairs.

At the edge of town Viktor and Gremio released the two wounded men and Viktor fished out four small vials, two a bright green and two dark amber. He handed the green liquid to each of the bandits and then poured the other vials over the worst of their wounds, coating them and creating pseudo bandages.

Varkas sighed as he felt strength return. "I guess we owe the Liberation Army our lives. Tell Lady Odessa that if she ever needs help, Varkas and Sydonia will be there in a flash." His hand came up to deliver a mock salute, "Well, we're off!" He eyed Tir speculatively, "Perhaps we'll meet again." The Mount Seifu bandits ambled off, heading in the direction of the mountain.

As soon as the duo was out of earshot Viktor clapped his hands together, his face split into an enormous smile. "It sure is great to be done! Let's go back to Lenankamp." He placed a heavy hand on Tir's shoulder, his smile dimming and his eyes understanding. "Tir, why don't you spend a bit more time with the Liberation Army?"

"We'll return to Lenankamp with but I'm not sure if staying with the Liberation Army is an option." Tir said, feeling at a loss. _The Empire, the legal government or the Liberation Army, a group of rebels bent on opposing said government? I want to help the rebellion out but I don't want to betray the Empire… This is such a mess, who's the hell is right?_

"Young Master, when we return to Lenankamp, let's decide what to do." Cleo suggested. "At this rate…"

"Come on let's go." Viktor turned and began walking down the road, "It's a long way back to Lenankamp on foot; you'll have a couple of days to figure out what you want to do next." Cleo, Gremio, and Tir turned and followed their comrade—even if it was only temporary arrangement.

* * *

**A/N:** Sweet Brighid the chapter is actually done. Break out the heavenly choir! I really am sorry that this took so long…five or six months if you want to get picky but it's done now. Hopefully the next chapter will be cranked out at hyper speed (well hyper speed compared to this chapter anyway). And about the drinking/partying and waking up with a hangover thing? Well I feel that I must point out that I am underage and what I've been doing is illegal (then again when is something I do not illegal anymore?). Regardless of that I DO drink responsibly and my parents are aware of what I do. So to sum it all up, drinking is bad and if you're not careful it can lead to you or your friends doing some really stupid stuff. snickers Great blackmail material though… 


	7. Chapter 7: Bandits of Mount Tigerwolf I

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars_

Spooky Fyre

**Chapter 7**

_Bandits of Mount Tigerwolf Part I_

The group of former Imperials, plus one admitted rebel, found themselves hard up on the way back from their rescue mission. Their descriptions were posted in villages and towns of the Arlus region. They were forced to travel mostly at night and avoided the villages and towns they normally could have sought refuge at. It was during these nights of traveling and wary daylight resting that Tir discovered that it was all terribly exciting and that he had a knack for eluding the Imperial Guards that surprised even Viktor.

Traveling such as they were it took almost twice as long to reach Lenankamp and the safety the walled town provided. A day after arriving outside of the town they were able to slip through an ajar gate that had accidentally been left open after Viktor had lit a signal fire the night before from the relative safety of the sparse tree line. The few Imperial Guards on duty that night didn't even see the four figures that disappeared down the dark alleyways.

"That was aggravating." Cleo groaned as the hidden door closed behind them and they made their way down the dimly lit tunnel. "I'm ready for a nice long bath."

"Is that what that smell is?" Viktor asked curiously.

"If you value your lips I'd keep them pressed tightly together." Cleo replied curtly as she stomped ahead of him.

"That was smooth Viktor," Tir observed. "When will you start acting your age not your IQ?"

"I was just teasing her," Viktor said indignantly. "There's no need for you to insult me too."

"We've been traveling for a two weeks, at night, avoiding towns, dodging Imperials, and doubling back to avoid patrols." Tir pointed out sardonically. "We're exhausted, hungry, and dirty and you pick now to bait her?"

The older man frowned, "Hey--"

"Tir!" A voice called out as they rounded the corner and came within sight of the meeting room. Tir turned from his from his argument with Viktor and waved at Odessa. "Tir, you're back! Thank the Runes, our problems might just be solved."

"Nice to see you too Odessa." Viktor groused.

Odessa rolled her eyes but offered her friend a warm smile. "We were afraid you had been caught when you didn't return after a week. I'm glad you're all alright." She ushered them into the small room where a diagram of some sort was spread across the rough table, anchored by two glowing lanterns. Flik was sitting on one of the chairs, scratching his cheek absently as he studied the paper while Sanchez sat across from him rubbing his temples as if they ached.

"What do you mean 'all our problems might be solved'?" Gremio asked apprehensively as he too spotted the diagram that was being looked at so intently.

Flik's head snapped up, his concentration shattered at the implication of Odessa words. "Odessa!" He gasped, his eyes widening in shock. "You're not planning to--"

"Yes," The redhead said firmly, quelling any further objection with a single look, "I am."

"What?" Viktor asked blankly. "What the hell is going on?"

Odessa tugged Tir over to the table, "Tir, take a look at this."

The teenager glanced down at the parchment that had lines and equations scrawled over every inch of the it. "What's this? It's looks kind of like a drawing but what's with all the numbers and letters? When did they start putting letters in math?"

"Really Young Master. It's called Algebra and Geometry, you took it at the university two summers ago." Gremio chided him. Tir looked at him blankly and Gremio sighed. "Show me." Tir moved to the side to let Gremio access to the table.

Tir ground his teeth as Viktor placed his large hands on the top of his head and pushed down so he could see over him. "What's this?"

"Get off," Tir snapped, elbowing the shaggy man in the stomach. Viktor let out a whoosh of air and instead squeezed his way in beside Tir and Odessa.

"This," Odessa tapped one finger on the schematic, "is plans for a Fire Spear."

"Fire Spear?" Cleo asked, not seeing a spear anywhere in the blueprint.

"Yes. The Liberation Army may be tiny now, but someday we'll be big enough to meet the Imperials head-on in battle." Odessa's voice grew more passionate as she warmed to her subject. "When that day arrives, the Fire Spears will come in handy at beating Te--" She stopped herself and shot a quick glance at Tir before continuing. "At beating the Armored Calvary."

"You mean my father." Tir said shortly.

"Tir…" Odessa began awkwardly.

He smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it. I understand."

"We spent good money for this at the Dwarf Mines in the Gouran region." Sanchez put in from beside Cleo.

The rebel leader nodded and caught Tir's gaze. "Tir, this blueprint must reach our secret factory, but we can't leave this hideout unattended in case the Imperials decide to raid Lenankamp again. I'd like you to take on this assignment."

"Enough!" Gremio slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone into jumping backward at least a foot. "Don't you understand that we're members of the Imperial Army? How can you expect to betray them? Let's go, Young Master." He grabbed Tir's arm roughly and began hauling him out of the room. "We have no need to stay here any longer. We've done what we said we'd do and righted the wrong we committed."

Tir's feeble protest died in his throat when Gremio tightened his grip in warning. _Whoo boy, he's pretty pissed._

"Wait!" Odessa cried desperately, rushing in front of them to block their exit. "Do you have any idea what the Empire is really doing? Do you even know what the people want?" She demanded angrily. "Or will you pretend to ignore all that?" She switched her furious gaze to the tall blonde man. "Gremio, you saw with your own eyes, heard with your own ears. Are you willing to ignore that truth despite all you see and hear? What about you Tir? Do you still want to return to the Empire and continue to be McDohl's little boy?"

Tir felt Gremio tense beside him and shook his head when the man glanced down at him. "I love my father and I don't know if I can fight against him." He told the rebel leader gravely. "Whatever decision I make, there will be no turning back. If I join you I'll be my father's enemy and I can never go home again."

Odessa' face fell. "Fine, I understand," she said shortly. "I don't want to force my beliefs upon you. But, if you should change your mind, please come back. In the mean time, please rest here for the night. It the least we can do for you after what you have done for us."

Tir nodded and quietly left the room, followed by Gremio and Cleo.

"Dammit." Odessa plunked down onto the last rickety chair and cradled her head in her hands. "I could have sworn he would have joined us."

"Odessa," Viktor sat on one of the wooden crates and said thoughtfully, "Tir is one complex kid. He a good fighter and could be a great leader, he's kind and has a good eye for what's right and wrong."

"That's why we need him!" She growled in frustration.

"But he's still just a kid." Viktor finished. "Give him some time."

"Viktor is right," Sanchez smiled at the shock on Odessa's face. "Surprised that I'm agreeing with that bear?"

"Hey!" Viktor protested.

"Tir McDohl is struggling to decide between what's right and the love a son has for his father." Sanchez patted the woman's hand, "Give him time to make up his mind. He might surprise you."

The next morning Tir walked into the central meeting room of the hideout, his face set in determined lines. Gremio followed anxiously while Cleo trailed behind more sedately. Odessa, Viktor, Flik, and Sanchez were already at the small table, steaming mugs of tea cradled in their hands as they discussed morning plans.

Odessa glanced up from her mug in surprise. "Tir, you've returned! Have you made up your mind? Will you help us?"

"My father goes his way, I go mine." Tir said after moment's hesitation.

"Wait just a moment, Young Master!" Gremio grabbed him and shook him almost violently. Tir stared at the normally gentle man who was gripping his shoulder forcefully. "Talk like that and you'll never rejoin the Imperials! Don't you care?" He glanced desperately at his companion. "Come on Cleo, talk to him!"

Cleo shrugged ruefully. "I go where the Young Master goes. My job is to protect him, those are the orders I received from Master Teo."

Gremio's shoulders sagged and stepped away from Tir and stared at the ground.

"My father once told me," Tir said into the silence following Gremio's outburst, "to do what I thought was right no matter what anybody else said. Well what people like Grady, Kraze, and Windy are doing is wrong! And I can't just sit by and watch innocent people be made victims for their greed. So I've decided that the only thing I can possibly do is fight against those people."

"Why Young Master?" Gremio asked. "Why not try to change the Empire from the inside?"

"Because of Ted…" Tir said quietly, his voice catching. He clenched his right hand into a fist and stared down the gloved digits. "Have you forgotten the reason why we had to leave Gregminster? That's why I'm going to fight."

Gremio looked away from Tir's suddenly hard gaze and gave slight nod.

_Is this Ted the reason why Tir fled the Empire? Not even Viktor could tell me why the son of a respected General is on the run. _There were questions she desperately wanted to ask him but knew not to, at least not now. "Tir let me explain the situation." Odessa moved her mug aside and grabbed the roll of parchment to her left and spread it over the table. "As I said earlier, this is the blueprint for a Fire Spear. It must be delivered to the Liberation Army's secret factory. Sanchez?"

"Of course." The elderly man spread a map over the blue print and pointed to the mountain ranges northwest of Lenankamp. "Northwest of Lenankamp, across the Rupanda River, lies Mt. Tigerwolf. If you take the path up the mountain and follow it to its end you'll reach the village of Sarady. Someone from the factory will meet you there. All you need to do is deliver the blueprints to this person, our operatives will take it from there."

"Sarady?" Gremio hissed. "You wish for us to willingly go to that den of thieves?"

"Is there a problem?" Odessa asked, surprised by the venom in the scarred man's voice.

"No." Tir said slowly.

"Young Master how can you forget? That's where the kidnappers took--"

"I know Gremio," Tir replied tartly. "I remember very clearly thank you. But it's where we need to go."

"Is there something we need to know?" Sanchez asked mildly.

Cleo shrugged her shoulders, "Well it's not common knowledge but when the Young Master was six he was kidnaped by some bandits who took him to Sarady to hold him hostage. Gremio was able to rescue him but, as you can imagine, Sarady doesn't hold pleasant memories for either of them."

"There's got to be more to the story then that right?" Viktor inquired curiously.

"It's not something that needs to be discussed." Gremio snapped tightly.

"Odessa," Flik stared at his leader. "I just don't get it. Why do insist on this guy? He may be an Imperial spy for all we know!" He pointed an accusing finger at Tir, who stuck his tongue out at him childishly. The action mercifully went unnoticed by all in the room expect for Viktor whose lips twitched in response.

"Flik that's uncalled for," Odessa reproved, "especially after what they've done for us."

"Done for us? They were responsible for the situation in the first place! Yet despite of the dangers, you still want to give him the blueprint for something that could change the destiny of the Liberation Army?"

Odessa exhaled noisily at Flik's angry words. "Don't worry. I'm going with them, I want to make sure it gets there."

"What?" Flik's voice incredulous. "How can you—If you're going, I'm going too." The warrior stood and moved to join his friend but stopped when she raised her hand, stopping him.

"Flik," She began gently, "if you come along, who's going to protect this place? Sanchez can't fight and doesn't have the experience to lead the other members in an organized defense of this place. It's about time you began acting like a leader."

Flik looked ready to argue the point when Viktor placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder and said in an oddly compassionate voice, "Don't worry, Flik. I'll protect Odessa, if you promise to protect this hideout from the Imperials."

He looked at Viktor suspiciously for a moment before he gave a small nod.

"It's settled then." The commander of the insurgence said with an amiable smile. "I look forward to working with you Tir and seeing just what type of person you are."

"You mean what kind of person the son of Teo McDohl is." Tir said wryly.

Odessa blinked her large green eyes and said slowly, "No, I meant what kind of person you are."

Tir's mouth worked but no sound was coming out, the fact that there was somebody who didn't view him just as the son of a great General was slightly mystifying. "Thank you," he managed to get out after a few tries.

Odessa just dipped her head slightly in response, a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "So anyway, we leave in two hours, if there's no objections?"

"Young Master?" Cleo prodded after a few moments when Tir said nothing.

"Huh?"

"Any objections to leaving in two hours?"

"Why are you asking me?" He asked crossly.

"Because you're our leader. We follow you, not Odessa." Cleo angled a glance at the rebel leader. "No offence."

"None taken," Odessa replied mildly.

Tir shrugged, "Well, no. I don't have any objections, it'll give us enough time to buy supplies in any case."

"Very good, Young Master." Cleo approved. _He's already starting to think like a leader, which given Odessa's actions, is exactly what she wants him to become._

Odessa beamed at them, relieved that everything turned out like she was hoping for. "It's settled then, we'll meet outside the West Gate in two hours."

"Is that safe? Wouldn't it be better to meet back here?" Gremio asked.

She shook her head, "Don't worry Aidan is posted at the West Gate, he's a member of the rebellion, he'll get us through without any problems. "

Tir spent the next hour and a half wandering the bustling town, keeping a wary eye out for any guardsmen. Although Sanchez had told him that most of the guards were rebel sympathizers, he _really_ didn't want to get caught and handed over to Windy. While Gremio and Cleo restocked supplies he headed off to the blacksmith shop to have his weapon strengthened and repaired of its hairline cracks from numerous Imperial swords and monsters. Now he had his staff back, its surface newly lacquered, polished, and the ends now capped off by two decorative wolf heads. He shifted the weapon strapped to his back, adjusting the now heftier weight to lie more comfortably.

Tir was, as a rule, a lighthearted fellow who tried not to take life too seriously. But the events he now found himself embroiled in left him no choice but to view life in a slightly more solemn light. He had chosen to turn his back on the Empire and his father. Even though part of him felt that he had no choice since Ted had passed the Soul Eater onto him to keep it out of Windy's hands he knew that he could have just as easily turned the Rune over to Windy and gone on with his life. Said Rune pulsed on his hand and Tir tugged his glove off to stare at the glowing tattoo. _No, I don't think that the Rune wishes to be handed over to Windy, I wonder how much it has influenced my decisions?_ "I wonder which is worse?" He speculated out loud. "To break the law and betray my country and my father or to turn a blind eye on the suffering I've seen and not break the law?" Perhaps Gremio was right and there is a way to fight the corruption from inside the Empire but as long as he bore the True Rune he couldn't return to Gregminster to find out. _I could always leave the Empire and go and live in the City-States or Highland. Maybe even Harmonia or the Grasslands._ But he knew he couldn't just leave, maybe it was some need to be selfless or maybe it was just his way to get revenge on the people who killed Ted. Regardless, Tir knew that he had joined the rebellion for better or worse and he was bound to them come hell or high water. _What the hell have I gotten myself into Ted?_

Tir squinted and glanced up at the sun, noting its position; it was almost midday. He hurried across the market, weaving through the crowded streets and muttering apologies when he inadvertently bumped into people. He made it to the gate without incident which something Tir was grateful for. It seemed that Murphy's Law was following him around like a lost, demented puppy.

They met up without a word and were waved through the gate by a smiling Imperial Guard (Tir wondered if it was Aidan, the guard didn't _look_ like he was a rebel). It took them four weeks of traveling to reach the base of Mount Tigerwolf during which Gremio seemed to come to terms with Tir's decision to enlist, as it were, in the Liberation Army. On this long trek to the mountain Gremio taught Tir how to mend his scruffy clothes while Odessa and Viktor began teaching Tir which towns were sympatric to the rebellion and which to lay low in. He was surprised to find that the sympathizers outweighed the loyalists in most parts of the Empire. It seemed to Tir that Odessa often sought him out either to ask him his opinion on theoretical situations (which she would often nodded to thoughtfully before revising her questions) or to just talk. Tir liked it more when she just talked to him instead of throwing all those stupid philosophical questions at him, some of those damned discussions gave him a headache.

Their trip was uneventful if long and the Imperial Guard began to slack off in their search for the fugitives that had escaped Gregminster weeks before. There was still wanted posters with Tir's description and vague ones of Cleo and Gremio but most people didn't even glance at them, Tir supposed that the novelty of it all had worn off. They finally reached the base of Mount Tigerwolf late one evening and Tir had never been so glad to see it's rough terrain. Earlier that day Viktor had spotted gul-horse tracks as they crossed a muddy road to the dubious safety of the sparse tree line on the other side.

"See here Tir?" Viktor had gestured to the teenager to squat down next to him as he pointed to one of the clearer hoof imprints.

Tir stopped did as Viktor wanted and eyed the deep tracks embedded in the mud. "Gul-horses," he shrugged.

"But do you see how deep they are? That means they were weighted down." The older man stood and wiped his hands on his already dirty pants. "It's a safe bet that those are Imperial tracks."

"Could be merchants."

"Could be," Viktor agreed, "but these guys were riding in formation, how many merchants do you know that ride in a calvary formation ?"

Tir paused. "None." He admitted grudgingly.

Viktor grinned at him and slapped him on the back, "Learn something new everyday eh?"

Viktor had been proved right three hours later when the group almost stubbled into an Imperial camp. They had quickly and as quietly as they were able backtracked and swung around the camp, giving it a wide berth. None of them wanted to risk encountering a sentry.

Now they were half a day behind schedule, a fact that an anxious Odessa was well aware of. She only hoped that her contact wasn't a stickler for promptness and expected delays given their circumstances. They paused momentarily and stare at the craggy mountain the loomed over it's shorter counterparts that made up the Banner Mountain Range.

"So, we have to go over that?" Tir asked plaintively.

"That's the where the pass is Young Master," Gremio replied with a smile, glad to see his ward acting more like his old self. Not that he was saying that Tir whined but...he was just glad to see him acting more like a seventeen year old instead of the somber young man he had been since Ted had passed the Soul Eater on to him.

He scowled at the offending mountain, "Who the hell would create a path through the tallest mountain? Seriously,_ who_ _does that_?"

Cleo flicked Tir neatly on the ear, "Stop complaining Young Master. Think of this as an adventure, all boys like adventures right?"

"Hate to break up the witty banter but the sun's beginning to set." Viktor interrupted. "Do you think we can cross the mountain before dark?"

Cleo turned and glanced back at the hills behind them, concealed somewhere among those trees and mounds of earth lurked Imperial soldiers. "I don't want to spend the night out in the open."

"We don't know where the Imperials are..." She sighed, rubbing at her shadow smudged eyes. Odessa hadn't had a good nights sleep since they left Lenankamp and she was looking forward to reaching the Inn in Sarady. "In any case, we have to go up. Let's go."

"Oh yes, this is such a great _adventure_," Tir grouched to himself as he edged along the narrow trail several hours after starting up the Pass From Hell. So far they hadn't encountered any of the bandits the mountain was infamous for. _But then again what moron would attempt to attack travelers on this narrow trail. If it widens out further up then we might have a problem._

"Did you say something Young Master?" Cleo asked sweetly from behind him.

Tir knew that tone, she had heard his sarcastic mutter. "No ma'am. Just commenting on the...rough terrain."

"We're almost to the halfway point." Viktor, damn him, didn't even look out of breath while Tir's breath was coming in ragged pants. "We have less then a hour of daylight left."

They ended up hiking for forty more minutes until they spotted a rundown cabin nestled in the tumbled down boulders just as the sun was slipping behind the craggy peaks off to the west. A thin man was waiting before the door his arm tucked around his torso as the wind tugged at this shabby clothes.

"Welcome travelers!" He hailed them as trudged closer. "Coming up at such a late hour? You've really got guts I must say." He bowed shallowly to them as they came to a stop a few feet away. "But you'd better stop here and continue on your way tomorrow. It's dangerous around here, what with all the bandits and all."

"We haven't seen a single one," Cleo commented.

"Really?" The man sounded surprised. "What luck! Still better safe then sorry eh? Besides the sun is setting and it's not a good idea to wandering around the mountain after dark, there's some treacherous spots up ahead. Why don't you spend the night here?"

Odessa frowned at the jittery man, "Sorry. We're in a hurry."

He wrung his hands, "But lady it's not safe. Granted this is nothing fancy but surely–"

"It's a great idea." Viktor butted in. "My feet are killing."

Gremio nodded warily in agreement, "For once I'm in agreement with you." He stretched, his back popping loudly. "I'm not sure I can go on."

Tir nodded,"Me too." _Yes! A break! Finally! _

"That's it then." The satisfaction in Viktor's voice as almost a tangible thing. "Say, old man, do you have any tea?"

He bobbed his head, "Of course sir. Come this way." He turned and led the three men into the cabin.

Cleo's shoulder slumped," Ah well. Odessa I guess we have no choice to spend the night here."

"To tell you the truth, my feet are killing me too." The other woman admitted.

"Just didn't want to admit in front the boys?"

"I knew another woman would understand." Odessa grinned at the blonde as they too entered the cabin.

When Tir stepped into the little building he was pleasantly surprised Although the room was small it was clean. Directly across from them was the cooking area with it's primitive wood burning stove. The top of it was capped only by an iron grill and smoke wafted up freely, filling the cabin with the smell of charred wood. Clay jars lined the rough shelves and Tir wondered why they weren't labeled. How did the man find anything? Their host ushered them to the left, to a huge round table. This part of the room was large but still not even half of the size of dining room in the McDohl house and it held only the unfinished and scarred table with seven rickety chairs set around it. They sat and almost immediately their host for the night set out thick mugs made out of glazed clay before them and then hurried back to the stove. He dallied there for a moment before he hurried back and filled each of their mugs with a steaming dark, pungent liquid.

"This is a very special tea from Mount Tigerwolf. It soothes aching muscles but it doesn't taste very appealing I must admit. But the end justifies the mean in this case eh? You drink this down while I make supper."

"Thank you master..?" Odessa trailed off.

"Ledon my lady." He smiled at her, his eyes crinkling.

"Special tea eh?" Viktor picked up his mug and raised in a toast, "Let's give it a taste then."

They all picked up their mugs and took a sip, expect Tir who was looking at the liquid suspiciously. He really hated drinking things that he knew weren't going to taste good...

Gremio coughed, "Ugh, it's pretty bitter."

"Very bitter," Cleo added with a grimace.

"Won't you drink some?" Ledon asked Tir anxiously. "It'll help."

Tir shook his head, "Not if it's bitter."

"Come on, just a taste," he coaxed.

"Not if it's bitter." Tir repeated.

"Please try some." Ledon cajoled. "The herbs are very hard to gather this time of year."

Tir sighed in resignation, "Fine. Just a taste then." He picked up the steaming mug and took a tip. And nearly spit it right back out. Only the manners his father and Gremio had drilled into him since childhood kept him from spewing the foul brew all over the table. "That's beyond bitter," Tir rasped. "What the hell is in that stuff?"

Odessa sniffed the tea cautiously, "Hm, it smells kind of funny doesn't it?"

Viktor blinked, his pupils becoming slightly unfocused. "Say old man, what's this tea called?"

Ledon smirked, "It's a _very_ special Mount Tigerwolf brew called "Robber's Tea."

"That's a weird naaammm ffgghhhrrr..." Gremio slurred muzzily before his head drooped and he slumped across the table.

Cleo jerked to her feet and stumbled, managing to catch herself on the table's edge, "Rune! This is..." She swung her arm and hit the mug of drugged tea, sending it flying into the wall.

Viktor surged to his feet and grabbed for Ledon, who danced out of the way nimbly, the bastard. "What have you gggvvvnnn uuuuussss..." He fell to his knees and glared at their host before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell, landing at the base of Odessa's chair. Their leader was already deep within clutches of a drugged sleep.

"Damn!" Cleo swore forcefully. "Such an old trickkkggghhh..." She blinked furiously trying to stay awake but toppled over after a few seconds, hitting the ground with a muted thud.

Tir blinked, he felt funny...almost like he was floating. He remembered this feeling from when he had been drugged a child but now it felt so far away. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. _Bandits on Mount Tigerwolf but we didn't see any..._his thoughts were sluggish and it was getting harder and harder to think. _...because they're here._ His head drooped, it was getting so very heavy... As he slipped into darkness he wondered how many people get drugged twice in their life.

-----------------

**A/N:** Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know it's REALLY late but I don't have much time for writing anymore. I work...a lot. I gotta pay the bills right? So yeah. I write when I get the chance. I split this chapter into two because of how long it was taking me to get it out. I know typos are abound but I'll fix it when I do my big edit I have planned for this story. It'll get done. I just don't know when. Thanks for your patience.

Notes:

For more realistic purposes I've changed some of the ages around. Mainly Tir's age. Seriously would _you_ follow a 15 year old into battle? I know I wouldn't. But I would laugh at the idea. A lot. Besides we all now how immature a 15 year old is. So if anyone cares, I changed Tir's birth date from IS 440 to IS 439, February to be exact, which would make him around 17 when Lenankamp is attacked. That's the oldest I can make him and still have all past events that happened when he was kid valid (such as Gremio saving his butt from bandits when he was a kid).

My resource information came from All hail Suikosource!

_Arlus (Land of):_ The region surrounding Gregminster. This area includes Gregminster, Lenankamp, Rockland, Sarady, Magician's Island, Shasarazade, Mt. Seifu, Mt. Tigerwolf, Kwaba Fortress, and the Tolna Canal. (I didn't even know that the canal had a name.)


	8. Chapter 8: Bandits of Mount Tigerwolf II

_Genso Suikoden: Rise of the 108 Stars_

**Chapter 8: **

**Bandits of Mount Tigerwolf II**

Ledon rubbed his hands together, his luck was good tonight it seemed. _Five travelers,_ he mused as he leaned down and systemically began searching them,_ they should have enough on them for..._ He paused as he searched the redhead's money belt. He pulled out a handful of gold and silver coins and whistled appreciatively. "Wow, for a bunch of stragglers these guys are loaded." He shoved the coins deep into his pockets. "Looks like we'll be living the good life for a while." He eyed their weapons for a moment before deciding to leave them be, the long staff looked as if it could fetch a good price but it was too distinctive to sell unnoticed, it was the same for the hatchet that the scarred man carried.

"Hey Ledon," a deep voice said from right behind the bandit. Ledon jumped three inches off the ground and spun around. "How've you been?" The man eyed the figures slumped around the table. "Doing well for yourself I see," he said dryly.

"Boss Kessler," Ledon face lighted in a smile. "Welcome, welcome. As you can see, I just pulled a job."

Kessler ambled over to the table and titled Odessa's face to the side, "And a fine looking woman in the bunch too." He frowned and moved the fine hair that veiled her face and paled, backing away. "This is…" he turned on the other bandit and grabbed a fistful of his robe, "Ledon, what have you done you fool?"

Ledon gulped and stuttered, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Do you know who this is?" Kessler practically hissed in his face.

The weedy man tugged ineffectively at the cloth caught in the mother man's beefy grip. "Just some stupid traveler, I should think."

The iron haired bandit shoved him away in disgust, "Idiot! Even an ignoramus like you must have heard of Lady Odessa of the Liberation Army."

Ledon blinked, "Of course, Boss. Even kids know who Lady Odessa is…" He blanched, his already pale skin looking grossly pallid even in the warm glow of candlelight. "You don't mean that this here is her?"

"Yes I do," he snapped furiously. "Hurry up and prepare the antidote." _Our best chance of throwing off the yolk of the Empire and he drugs her and robs her! I could kill him!_

Kessler watched as Ledon scurried around the small kitchen pulling down jars of herbs and throwing them into a pot haphazardly. He heard the other man muttering ingredients to himself and tapped his foot impatiently. "Ledon, if anything happens to Lady Odessa, you can say goodbye to your head!" He heard his underling swear as he mixed the herbs together.

"Got it Boss!" Ledon carried the powder over to the table and rubbed it on the lips of Odessa first and then the rest of her companions.

Tir groaned and lifted his heavy head. _What the hell happened to me…? ……the tea! _He pushed away from the table and immediately stumbled and would have fallen if not for the steadying hand of Viktor. "Easy," Viktor murmured to him as he tried to dispel the dizziness from his head.

"What happened?" He asked with a groan.

Viktor chuckled harshly. "It seems that the bandits realized just who they drugged and are now falling all over themselves to get Odessa's forgiveness." He jerked his head and Tir turned and glanced at the two bandits who were standing before Odessa with their head bowed.

"Forgive me, Lady Odessa," the gray haired violet-eyed man began contritely. "Without knowing it, I nearly committed my life's gravest error." He reached over and grabbed their host by his clothing and hauled him up next to him. "If you like, I'll make Ledon here pay with his--"

"Please sir!" Ledon wailed desperately, "Spare my head!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Odessa scoffed. "I'll have to be more careful from now on. Maybe I do trust people too much, like Flik says."

_Yeah, Flik said that she couldn't trust us but we never drugged her or anything…_Tir stopped and mulled over that particular thought. _We could've though and probably make up some story about going under cover as exiles to capture the rebel leader and be cleared of all charges if it wasn't for Windy. If we spun it correctly Father might have backed us. _Tir snorted, _Yeah, okay._

Ledon bowed his head, "I have no way of apologizing, but please stay here for the night. I'll do what I can by way of hospitality."

Gremio and Cleo shifted uneasily and looked at Tir, who shrugged and glanced at Odessa as if to say 'Don't look at me; she's the one calling the shots on this trip'. Odessa dipped her head in consensus and Viktor was quick to add threats of bodily harm if they were served any kind of poison again. Ledon jerked his head up and down and hurriedly showed them to their rooms and shut the door behind him on his way out.

"Nice Viktor," Gremio rolled his eyes. "Now they're scared of us."

"Good, if they're scared of us then they won't try anything now will they?"

The next morning Tir was the first to wake, logical really since his bed was positioned in the _just_ the right spot to allow the sun to hit him full in the face. First. He groaned and rolled out of the bed, barely managing to get his feet under him before he hit the floor. He stumbled out of the room fully intending to find the pump that was somewhere and giving himself a quasi bath. Unfortunately Ledon and Kessler were already outside watching the sunrise or something.

Ledon spotted him first "I'm going to give up serving poisoned tea. I've learned my lesson," he announced, as if Tir really gave rat's ass this early in the morning. _Oh please don't talk to me, _Tir prayed in vain. _I just want to wash up and be left in peace. _He also had a growing need to find somewhere to relieve himself. He _really_ had to pee, must be the cold mountain air.

Kessler eyed him but made no move to get up from the rock he was perched on. Tir almost breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he was going to be able to go about his business in silence until the older bandit cleared his throat. _Damn._ "Are you member of the Liberation Army too?"

"No, not really." Tir answered as he shuffled past, hoping that he'd get the hint.

"I see, so you're not…Lady Odessa is a true heroine." He began and Tir stopped and turned, forcing a stiff smile on his face when all he wanted to do was throw something at him. "She's serious about overthrowing the Empire. There are many who express discontent, but only she means to do something about it. I hate the Empire too, but I'm just a bandit. Lady Odessa is our hope for freedom."

"You know if that's the way you think all the time it's no wonder you're 'just a bandit'." Tir replied irritably, fed up with the 'Oh well, I'm nobody so I'll just pin all my hopes on Odessa and hope for the best' attitude he kept seeing from everybody.

Kessler bristled, "What did you just say?"

"Oh come off it," he snapped. "Why can't you do anything? Do _something_ instead of just sitting there whining about the corrupted government. Try to fix it from the inside, actively fight against it, hell just stand up to the Imperial Guard! But don't whine and gripe until you've tried to do something about it instead of sitting up here on this mountain and hope somebody else fixes things for you!"

"You wouldn't understand--"

"Wouldn't I?" Tir felt anger bubbling up and in response his Rune began to throb. He ruthlessly squashed it down, willing the powerful Rune to retreat. No soul buffet today thanks. "Do you know my life story? No? Then shut up."

Kessler seemed to deflate, "I see, you might have given me something to think about boy." He stood and motioned to Ledon who had been cowering further back. "I doubt I'll see you before you leave so I'll say it now. Farewell and good travels." They walked away without further comment and disappeared around a bend in the trail.

Tir grunted and began his search for the water pump and a large rock.

By the time he made it back to the cabin everybody was up for the sole exception for Odessa. He entered in a much better mood then he was when he snapped at Kessler. He was mostly clean and his bladder was empty, now all he wanted was a cup of sweet tea and some toast. Gremio, Viktor, and Cleo were seated around the table and glanced up when he entered each muttering their version of hello except for Cleo who just grunted into her tea.

Viktor stared at his cantankerous companion and leaned over to murmured to Gremio "Hey, Gremio, why is Cleo in such a bad mood?"

Gremio watched Cleo's eye twitch, her hands tightening around the mug she clutched between her hands. "Don't bother her, Viktor. She's always in a bad mood when she wakes up."

To his credit Viktor didn't move his chair further from the woman but he did fidget some, Tir noticed.

The door creaked open and Odessa emerged, annoying bright eyed. "I see everyone's here. Today we reach Sarady."

"Leaving already?" The greasy bandit practically jumped to the door. "I'll unlock the door."

"Don't act so sad to see us go," Tir said sardonically as he followed Odessa outside.

Odessa looked up and down the trail, her thin browed slightly furrowed. "Where's Kessler?"

"He's off," he paused, fumbling for the correct response, "um…"

"Robbing some Imperial dogs?" Tir supplied mildly.

"I wouldn't put it like that," the thin man objected, "it's kind of offensive."

"Runes forbid. How about 'relieving corrupt and immoral imperialists or their blood money'?"

Ledon blinked, "That's poetic."

"He would think so," Gremio grumbled. "Young Master, don't gulp your tea! It's rude."

Tir, who had just stuffed a slice of toast into his mouth and was in the process of forcing it down with the majority of his mug of tea; rolled his eyes and swallowed hard. "Are we ready to go?"

"Eager Tir?" Odessa asked as she sipped at her own mug of tea.

"You just don't know."

It was late evening when they finally reached the small hamlet of Sarady and not surprisingly it hadn't changed at all since Tir's last visit, not that he remembered all that much. The drugs that had been forced into him had knocked him out and the little he was awake for was foggy. The houses were all squat and made of the same gray stone taken from the quarry near the base of Tigerwolf topped with the Sarady's signature octagonal roofs. The villagers obviously didn't feel the need to beatify the area over much; the streets were hard packed dirt and window boxes held only kitchen herbs and not the colorful flowers that the people of Lenankamp kept. Though Tir supposed that it was charming in its own way and with the view of the mountains that you had no matter where you were it was rather pointless to spruce the town up. The rugged beauty of the mountains and rolling plains around the village created a majestic beauty of their own that bleached out any attempt of man's.

There were still no guards visible in this small outpost of civilization but this time it worked to their advantage. Gremio had muttered the entire way into the village about it being a safe haven for criminals, bandits, and drug lords until Tir had blandly commented that it was a good thing if it was because hey, weren't they outlaws? Gremio had shut his mouth with an audible snap.

They wasted no time getting renting a room, which turned out to be the only room the inn had. It was small with six beds crammed into it with two beds stacked on top of one another. Tir had seen them in the soldiers' barracks in Gregminster, the soldiers had called them 'bunk beds'.

"Clean at least. Couldn't expect much more this far out." Cleo sank down on the mattress with a sigh.

Odessa looked around the cramped room and smiled, "Ah, but there are hot springs in the area. They aren't well known since the area is so remote, not worth the trek to get here apparently."

"I'm gone." Cleo was out the door a second later.

"She likes hot springs," Tir offered.

"But she doesn't know where they are!"

"Oh she'll find them. I'm pretty sure she can sniff it out."

"You people are weird…"

Later that night after they had all had had a nice dip into the local springs to soak away the aches of their trek Tir found himself staring at the rough ceiling of the inn. Of course he wasn't objecting to the view since to get the top bunk he had to threaten to shove his staff up a certain shaggy rebel's rear. To Viktor's credit he had only looked mildly affronted before grudgingly taking the lower bunk. Now that decision had come back to bite Tir in his own ass, Viktor was sleeping soundly and he snored. Loudly. And Tir had a sneaking suspicion that it was deliberate since he had never heard Viktor snore in the weeks that he had traveled with him. _Vindictive ass,_ he thought to himself while he climbed down the bunk and trudged out to the balcony, shutting the door quietly behind him. The door was blessedly thick and he could no longer hear Viktor's snores. _Either that or he heard me leave and stole my bunk._ _Bastard._

It was a moonless night but Tir was still able to make out a shadowy figure leaning against the railing. The figure turned at the sound of his footfall and Odessa smiled at him faintly, "Tir, can't you sleep?"

He snorted, "Not with Viktor threatening to shake the building apart I can't."

"Me either," she admitted. "But the breeze is nice and it makes me feel more relaxed. It's funny but I didn't realize that Viktor snored."

Tir rolled his eyes. "He doesn't. He's just mad that I stole the top bunk from him."

"Sounds like something he'd do." She shifted and turned back to stare out into the night. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you wanted by the Imperials?"

Tir stared at her for a long moment before shrugging, "I would assume that they want something I have in my possession. Either that or they really want me for my savvy decorating skills. I heard the Imperial Palace looks absolutely _awful_."

Odessa didn't laugh. "What could you possibly have that is so important that you would be exiled for not handing it over?"

He looked at her for a long moment and Odessa got the feeling that he was judging her, weighing her, then he nodded. Wordlessly he peeled off his glove and held up his right hand and the Rune began glowing in the darkness with an almost sentient pulse. She sucked her breath in with a sharp hiss, "The Eater of Souls. Where the hell did you get that?"

Tir slipped the glove back over the tattoo and the glow died away. "A friend entrusted it to me and he died trying to keep it safe and out of the Court Magician's hands. And now she's after me, she really wants the Rune."

"You've made some powerful enemies Tir."

"Yeah well, when I make enemies I like to go for the gold." He shrugged and added archly. "I managed to do quite well. I'm probably higher priority then you."

Odessa shook her head and turned away. "Kessler of Mount Tigerwolf, Flik, Humphrey…they all expect so much of me. But sometimes I feel like running away; I'm not sure I'm worthy of their hopes."

"It's a lot for one person to bear," he replied slowly. Where was this going and why was she spilling her guts to him, why not Viktor?

"I sound like such a whiny bitch don't I?" She sighed and rubbed roughly at her face, "And what of you Tir? What will you do, return to the Empire?"

_Talk about a 180,_ Tir blinked. "I don't understand…"

"Use your head. You have the ability to judge right from wrong. Your father is one of the Great Generals of the Empire and he holds considerable sway in the Court. Perhaps you'll be able to go back to a peaceful life." She gripped his forearms and stared intently into his face. "But you must realize that you can't bury what you've seen or what you feel! You can't turn away from what you will continue to see within the Empire. If you do then you're turning a blind eye to all the people that need help your help."

Tir took a hasty step back, breaking Odessa's grip on his arms. "I'm not interested," he said flatly. "I'm not some savior for your cause!"

The rebel leader snatched his left hand gripped it tightly, "But you have the ability to do something! You have the power to help and that Rune guarantees that you'll never be a victim."

Tir snorted and pulled his hand free, "The last Rune Bearer became a victim and it's not like I just woke up one day and said to myself, 'Hey I think I want to bear the Soul Eater today!' This is not a pleasant thing to bear." He noticed that she had been careful not to grab his right hand even though it had been closer to her.

"I-I see," she said, taken aback. "…Let me pose another question to you then. So you still want to return to the Empire?"

"It'd be nice," he drawled, "but circumstances, as they are now, make that impossible. I also can't go back until something is done about that corruption in the officer ranks of the military." He smiled slightly at Odessa, she had won the battle on that point and he had no desire to argue a moot point with her on some strange balcony in a tiny village in the middle of the night. Especially when his guardians were asleep in the next room, this was one conversation that Gremio did not need to hear.

"Then why?" the redhead asked, her voice almost plaintive. _I don't understand him at all! He __**sees**__ the corruption why won't he take what I'm offering?_

"I'm no leader Odessa," the young man said as gently as he could. "And I am the son of General Midol; they would think me a callous young lordling out to rebel against his father or a petty criminal who was turned out in disgrace by his father at best. At worst I would be seen as an Imperial spy."

"You really thought about this didn't you?" And perhaps she had overestimated his ignorance; he wasn't as naïve as she first thought.

"My father made sure I understood court politics after an…incident occurred a couple of years ago. He wanted to make sure that I would be wary in case someone tried to use a similar tactic. Not that it did me much good in the end."

A silence fell between the two of them and after a few minutes when no other questions came from the woman next to him he straightened and turned to head back into their room.

"Wait Tir." Odessa muted voice stopped him just as he was reaching for the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Why do you think Gremio and Cleo follow you wherever you go?"

His eyebrows rose, "Because they have orders from my father." There was no bitterness or resentment in his voice, only fact.

"That's not true Tir and you know it!" Odessa's voice cracked like a whip and Tir turned and found himself being embraced by the older woman and just as quickly he was let go. "I know you probably still haven't found firm footing in this whole mess yet, but please believe this. They follow you because they love you. They aren't risking their lives because of orders. They followed you into exile because they love you, if they didn't they surely would have turned you over to the Imperials. Cleo and Gremio want to protect you because you have something within yourself that make them feel that way. Always remember that."

Tir throat felt tight and he blinked away the mist in his eyes before he did something embarrassing. He knew they cared for him, he really did, but to hear it from a third party, to have be pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world…well it moved him. _What does that say about Pahn I wonder…?_

"You're strange," Odessa's voice was muted, reflective. "I feel compassion when I'm with you. I suppose Viktor brought you to us because he felt that special quality in you. There are many in the Liberation Army, people who have taken on leadership roles. Humphrey, Sanchez, Mose…and Flik… but nobody has eyes like yours. Eyes that draw people to you. Tir if I should ever—who's there?"

A figure vaulted over the railing and landed lightly a few feet away from them. Tir reached for his weapon--that wasn't there. _Shit,_ he thought before fire raced up his arm from his hand as the Rune reacted to the perceived threat. Power exploded outward and wrapped itself tightly around him. The dark figure glanced at him sharply. "Hold." He held his hands out from his body showing that he was unarmed. "My name is Kage. I have been sent by Sir Mose, chief of the secret factory."

Tir clamped down on the Runic magic and struggled to keep it from lashing out but it withered in his mind, slipping out of his mental "hands" like an eel. The magic wasn't malicious but it _was_ willful and it wanted to hurt anything that threatened its Bearer. The running theory was that the True Runes were semi-sentient and he wondered if it could hear his thoughts. It was worth a shot; otherwise today was going to be the day of the Rune's all-you-can-eat-soul buffet. _Not a threat, not a threat, not a threat,_ he chanted over and over, directing the thought to the part of his mind that was Other, the small space where the Rune had taken residence. Slowly he felt the energy drain away as the Rune reluctantly subsided.

"--recieved a letter from him mentioning that a pigeon of his was sick. I find it hard to imagine Mose taking care of a sick pigeon." Odessa was saying, she hadn't noticed Tir's struggle to contain the Rune but he had a feeling that the dark clothed man--ninja? --had. _And she wanted me to use this to fight the Empire? With as much control as I have over the Soul Eater it'd take the soul of every person in the Empire._

Kage stared at him a moment before completely shifting his attention back to Odessa. "Very strange, Lady. Sir Mose does not keep any pigeons."

She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry but I had to be sure you were who you said you were."

"I never betray a contract," he replied stiffly.

"I didn't mean to imply that you would," she soothed. "Now, this is the blueprint for the Fire Spear. Please deliver this; the future of the Liberation Movement depends on it." She handed the mercenary the tightly rolled blueprint.

"Understood." He bowed gracefully as he tucked it into his gi. "I will go now." He stepped backwards into the darkness and for all intents and purposes--was gone.

"It's getting late... Tir we'd better rest, we leave in the morning." Odessa patted his shoulder tentatively and went back inside. Tir stared out into the darkness beyond the balcony pensively, the lack of control he had over the Rune was worrying him. Did Ted have trouble controlling the Rune at first? He must have mastered at least some of it since Tir had never seen Ted kill anyone with Runic magic before when threatened. _He did meditate though, I wonder if that helped him focus and control it?_ It was worth shot in any case, what did he have to lose? He rubbed at his eyes wearily; he'd figure it out in the morning

The following morning dawned bright and early and Tir found himself up with the sun. Not because he was a particularly early riser because Runes know that he _hated_ mornings but the same balcony doors were thrown open and they happened to face east. Apparently he wasn't the only one the sun woke but he was the last. He rolled out of this bottom bunk (Viktor had taken the top bunk when he had gone outside the toad) and gave himself a quick splash of water to wake him up before joining the others in the main room.

"What do you mean, our job is done?" Tir heard Viktor ask as he gathered his gear for the journey home.

Odessa blinked, "Just as I said. We finished our business last night. Didn't we Tir?"

The teen shot her a dirty look; _she knows exactly what the sounds like. Go ahead bait Gremio, you don't have to deal with the mother-henning._

Cleo glanced at Gremio blank face and smiled. "Come to think of it, the Young Master's bed was empty in the middle of the night." She added wickedly.

The scarred guardian paled, "Y-y-young M-m-mast-ter," he stuttered, "what were you up to? Something you can't tell me?"

Tir groaned and fought back the urge to bang his head on the wall. Those two were _evil._

Odessa hooked her arm through his and winked, "Come, let's get going Tir." Tir could hear Gremio sputtering behind him and sighed, he'd hear a lecture later for sure.

"Let's go, Gremio." Cleo tugged at his arm to get him moving, the poor man look like someone had run up behind him and struck him with a plank of wood. He was so fun to tease sometimes.

They arrived back in the Lenankamp just as the sun was beginning to dip in the sky. The two weeks it had taken them to reach their home base was uneventful. Though he knew he should have been grateful for the reprieve, Tir couldn't help but feel, well, _bored_ by it. The town was quiet as they slipped through the gates, "It's really silent." Lenankamp seemed muted somehow; the normally bustling streets weren't filled with workers returning home from a day's work or women out on last minute errands. Shutters were closed tight over dark windows and even the stray dogs and cats seemed to sense the atmosphere and took care to remain unobtrusive.

"This, this isn't right," Cleo said slowly, her hands reaching for one of her knives.

Viktor loosed his sword in it's scabbard, "Odessa, the Imperials, do you think—"

"The Inn!" Odessa bolted down the street toward the inn.

"Odessa wait it's not safe!" Cleo cried after her but the rebel paid her no heed and they were forced to dash after her as she disappeared into the darkness of the building. The inn was in shambles; that was the first thing Tir noticed as she stepped inside after Odessa. The painted wooden sign which read "Zelkova Inn" in ornate script had been ripped from the ripped from the outside wall and thrown through one of the glass windows and now lay among glittering shards on the mud splattered carpet. Couches and chairs had been smashed and cleaved apart by weapons wielded with malicious intent.

Odessa knelt beside the Innkeeper, her hands pressing a piece of her now blood soaked cloak into his stomach. "What happened here?"

"The Imperials…" the innkeeper gasped between wheezing breaths, "they suddenly…I'm sorry Lady." His head lolled to the side, his eyes rolling back in the head ad he raspy breathing suddenly ceased.

"Sweet Runes," Odessa whispered hoarsely and she lurched to her feet. She stared at the body of the man dumbly for a moment before for she realized, _Flik, _and took off down the hall to the old grandfather clock.

"Hey Odessa!" Viktor called in alarm. "Runes damn the women, she's going to get herself killed with that shit!" He snarled as she jogged after her, his sword drawn and held close to his body.

Tir unclasped his cloak and knelt down next the body, spreading it over the man whose name he never knew. "Let's go after them Young Master." Cleo said quietly, oddly touched by her wards compassion for the dead. "Your cloak can't warm him now."

Tir nodded silently and stood. Cleo didn't understand, he had felt the man's death but his soul still hovered in its fleshy cage. The Soul Eater called to it but it was resisting and somehow he knew it would be to no avail; the soul would lose its battle and be pulled to the Rune. What happened after that though Tir wasn't sure, he knew so little about the Rune. The large grandfather clock lay on its side, the glass smashed and the pendulum torn from its case.

They crept down the stairs, listening the shouts the came from inside the hideout. The Imperials had finally found them and Gremio knew the situation was grim. An undermanned group of rebels had no hope against the well-armed group of Imperial soldiers. Hadn't they taken on the bandits of Mt. Seifu with only five?

Cleo's head snapped to the side and arm whipped out, a knife leaving her grasp to find its place in the unprotected flesh of the soldier's throat. "Runes damn it all this place is probably crawling with soldiers."

Tir's lips were pressed tight together and his face drawn, "We need to find Odessa and Viktor fast and get the hell out of here. This place is filled with death." And the Rune was feasting on it.

A shrill scream pierced the air and it was a voice they all knew. Odessa. They abandoned stealth and tore down the stone corridor to the small meeting room. Tir lead the way, drawn the by the Rune who guided him down the maze of hallways. _She's dimming; I can feel it._

There on the ground lay a crumpled form with red hair with an Imperial soldier pulling his sword free from her flesh. Tir was swallowed by his rage, first Ted and now Odessa. The Soul Eater pulsed and he fed it his rage and his blooming hate and the Other stirred in his mind. Power lashed out from the Rune, striking the soldier and he fell without a sound; Tir knew he was dead, he felt it as the Rune retreated back into its corner of his mind. A knelt next to her and gathered her, lifting her into his lap.

Viktor came around the corner and saw his fallen leader and fell to his knees beside her, "Are you alright Odessa?"

She smiled wanly and motioned weakly, "C-come…you can come out now. It's alright."

From under the ledge the overhung the small stream and small skinny arm appeared followed by another, then a small boy pulled himself out of the water and stood shivering, staring at the men and women who surrounded him.

"Quickly! You must run! The way through the inn is clear. Go!" Odessa dropped her head back down and leaned into Tir as the child disappeared down the dim passage.

"Lady you're bleeding," Gremio knelt next to Viktor and pressed on her wound.

"It won't do any good." Odessa laughed weakly, "I can feel the pull of your Rune Tir. It's a siren's call of peace and rest. Is it true?"

Tir swallowed thickly as tears prickled in his eyes, "I don't know."

She sighed, "Pity."

Viktor's fist slammed into the stone beneath him, leaving behind a smear of blood. "What have you done? Without you the Liberation Army…" He choked back a sob. "It's over."

Odessa's eyes fluttered shut, "I'm…so sorry Viktor. It appears…I've chosen to be a woman…rather than commander of…the Liberation Army. I couldn't let that child die. I'm a failure…as a leader…"

Cleo was hovering worriedly over Tir's shoulder, "Don't talk, save your strength."

Odessa reached up and grabbed a fistful of Tir's shirt, "Tir, I have two requests. First, give this earring," she broke off and coughed, blood appearing at the corner of her mouth. "Give this earring to a man named Mathiu…he lives in the village of Seika…"

"Stop it Odessa! I don't want to hear any final requests!" The big man had tears openly running down his cheeks now and he made no attempt to hide it.

"Viktor thank you, but…" she grimaced and spat out blood. "I'm not going to make it. Tir, take the earring." She turned her head and bared her ear; Tir gently removed it and pinned it though the thick fabric of his gloves. "My other request…Please throw my body…into the stream there…"

Gremio blanched, "What! But why? We can't do such a horrible thing!"

"Please…Tir."

"I can't." He choked, tears dripping off his nose to splatter onto her face. "I can't."

Viktor stared at Tir, his gaze searching. "He's right Odessa. Why do you ask such a thing?"

She took a deep breath, gathering herself. "If the Liberation forces find out I'm dead…the Movement will lose faith and die…That is why you must keep my death a secret. The tiny newborn hope…must be kept alive."

The teenager looked at her helplessly, "But…"

"Look Tir," She held up her bloodstained hand, "This is blood. My blood…you are not aware of it but a lot more blood is being shed by the innocent…at the hands of the Imperial Government. You must…put an end to it. Even if I die…if my hopes remain alive…I can be proud of my life. My blood…"

Tir sighed, closing his eyes tightly, "As you wish." He knew what she was asking of him but how could he say no to a dying woman with a worthwhile cause? The Empire was wrong and he wouldn't run from it anymore. _I'm committed now. I can't half way take a side. _

"Tir!" Viktor's voice was outraged, "How could you—"

"Thank you." Odessa's sighed, her body relaxing, "You understand me, don't you? Viktor, if the Liberation forces find out I'm dead...the movement will lose faith and die. That is why you must keep my death secret. Our tiny, newborn hope…must be kept alive…if you…ever see Flik again, tell him that his kindness always saw me through hard times…Tir, I hope you'll be able to see the Empire free of it's chains that I was…never able to." Her eyes became unfocused and dreamy, "I can feel your Rune calling to me Tir…I can…hear it too." She chuckled faintly, "An interesting offer It shows me…Perhaps…" She went limp.

"No." Tir shook her and her body moved limply, nothing but dead weight. He couldn't even feel her soul hovering near by; the Rune had already taken it.

Viktor gently shut her eyes, "Goodbye…Odessa." Then he seemed to fold in on himself and he began to sob. Gremio knelt next the man offering him the silent comfort of a comrade. "Put her to rest Young Master."

Tir gathered his friend in his arms and stood, bearing her the water's edge, Cleo walked beside him and together they lowered her into the water. They watched stoically as she disappeared into the murky depths, her hair a wreath of color around her pale, pale face. "And so ends Odessa Silverburg, Leader of the Liberation Army." Tir spoke quietly.

Cleo placed her hand on his shoulder, "But not her hope." She, at least, seemed to understand what Tir had taken on.

The blind Seer smiled and turned her attention away from the glowing crystal ball. "It begins in earnest now. The Gathering, the Rise."

--

A/N: Sorry it's years late.


End file.
